


Una nueva vida

by Meigagalya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 69,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meigagalya/pseuds/Meigagalya
Summary: Hermione desaparece tras la batalla final, y cuatro años después se encuentra con su antiguo profesor de pociones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Este es mi primer fanfic. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos. . Aunque todavía no vamos a comenzar con las relaciones, no tardaran en llegar :p .Decir que varios personajes siguen vivos como Fred, Dumbeldore etc Les agradezco por la lectura y cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Saludos y a leer!  
> A decir que todos los personajes, mundo etc pertenecen a JK. Rowling

La guerra había acabado, hacía ya más de cuatro años, la gente parecía que iba curando sus heridas y aunque no olvidaban a los seres queridos seguían con sus vidas, pero Hermione la parte femenina del trio de oro, el cerebro de la guerra, había abandonado Inglaterra.  
Intentando huir de los recuerdos y del dolor, se había alejado de sus amigos. Ron la había traicionado con Lavander y la familia que tenía, los Weasley, también la habían abandonado cerrando filas en Ron, también había perdido a Harry que seguía loco por Ginny, así se había quedado sola, aunque quizá Minerva o Pomona que eran como sus abuelas si la apoyarían,   
A día de hoy aunque el ministerio la había buscado nadie la había encontrado.  
Llevaba una vida solitaria, se había cambiado el nombre por el de Jean Grenn, falsificando todo tipo de documentos para ello, pero años de investigación sirvieron para algo, había viajado por el mundo realizando estudios superiores en Uaguadou la escuela africana de hechicería donde aprendió a realizar magia sin varita solo con el movimiento de las manos, en Mahoutokoro la escuela asiática donde aprendió muchos hechizos de curación y protección asi como técnicas de relajación, también estuvo en Castelo Bruxo la escuela de sudamerica en donde las plantas, animales y pociones era su fuerte, ahora habiendo realizado estudios y habiéndose examinado de todos ellos, teniendo 3 maestrias a una edad tan joven pociones, aritmancia y transfiguración .Quiza debería retirarse y descansar, no tenía por que trabajar tenía dinero suficiente con las patentes de los productos que inventó entre ellos una poción de sueños sin sueño que se usaba a nivel mundial ya que no causaba la adicción que causaba la anterior, sus inversiones y propiedades a las que había añadido hace poco una casa con playa en la costa del caribe, quizá debería pasar allí una temporada, pero aún le quedaban unas semanas en Brasil y tenía que pasar por Castelo Bruxo a despedirse y luego pensaría que hacer con su vida.   
Al llegar admiró el castillo dorado en lo alto de la colina siempre le quitaba la respiración rodeado de la selva, siempre le gusto esta escuela y sus estudiantes que eran muy abiertos y afectuosos debido a su carácter latino y esa vena romántica la verdad es que había disfrutado mucho allí, y así sumida en sus pensamientos se encamino hacia su destino.  
Al mismo tiempo en Castelo Bruxo, un hombre oscuro llegado de la escuela Hogwarts esperaba a ser recibido por Benedita Dourado la directora de esta escuela, todo ello para poder conseguir algunos de los ingredientes más exclusivos para sus pociones y que sólo se podían conseguir aquí. Ellos se habían cerrado al mundo mientras sucedían las guerras y eran pocas sus salidas o reuniones con el resto de la comunidad mágica, pero la cosa estaba cambiando y el estaba encantado de poder conseguir materiales, pociones e incluso poder interactuar con varios colegas en la materia ya que de aquí había salido grandes maestros de pociones.  
Una puerta se abrió y de ella salío una maga mayor morena de piel y pelo negro canoso ya casi más blanco que negro que le sonrió “Severus Snape encantada de conocerte he oído muchas cosas sobre ti, casi todas buenas, pasa hablemos un poco antes de la cena, ¿te quedaras a cenar verdad? Serás nuestro invitado de honor”.  
Severus estaba frustrado después de su reunión, no es que fuera mal del todo pero muchos ingredientes que quería no se los podían proporcionar ya que pertenecían los derechos de exportación a una empresa llamada Némesis esto hizo que evocara una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente más cuando necesitaba de esos ingredientes para intentar detener la infección del brazo de Dumbeldore que se iba extendiendo poco a poco y el solo lograba ralentizarlas a base de pociones.  
Enfrascado en sus pensamientos se dirigía al comedor para la cena, asombrándose con lo que tenía a su alrededor, el castillo tanto o más grande que Hogwarts era muy luminoso ya que todos los techos eran vidrieras y daban una sensación de calidez además la piedra era de un tono amarillo que con la luz hacia que las paredes pareciesen de oro fundido, asi admirando su alrededor Severus llego a unas grandes puertas era tres juegos de puertas dobles tan grande cada juego como las de Hogwarts y un flujo enorme de estudiantes entran por esas puertas, Severus se detiene mirando asombrado el flujo enorme de estudiantes solo en estos minutos habían entrado tantos estudiantes como tenia Hogwarts. Se apresuró y paso por las puertas para encontrar un inmenso comedor con varias mesas con forma de heptágono en las que los estudiantes se sentaban en pequeños grupos, otra cosa que lo sorprendió es que no se dividían por casas o año sino que realmente estaban mezclados, realmente eso es lo todos querían en su escuela pero estaba costando perder las costumbre aunque ya habían pasado 4 años de la guerra las heridas aún estaban ahí y estaba costando implementar nuevas normas y adaptarse. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una mesa mucho más grande que era la de los maestros y en la cual había muchísimos más maestros de los que esperaba pero viendo el número de alumnos tampoco era sorprendente.  
“Oh severus te he guardado una silla” dijo Benedita.  
“Gracias” dijo Severus mirando a las diferentes personas de la mesa. Y entonces la vio a ella, la mujer que lo atormentaba en sueños, la mujer a la que le debía la vida, la niña que se convirtió en mujer ante sus ojos, la que deseó a partir de aquella fiesta de navidad de 4º año a la que fuera con Victor Krum, aquella noche en la que verla en sus brazos le hizo hervir la sangre y los celos lo consumían, la que hacía cuatro años desapareció mientras él estaba convaleciente, a la que el ministerio mágico había buscado sin descanso por la presión de sus amigos y el mismo, sin encontrar ni rastro de ella y ahora aquí estaba sentada enfrente de él, porque aunque había cambiado, estaba más madura su cuerpo ya delicioso hace cuatro años había madurado y ganado curvas en los sitios correctos, no había duda de que era ella, la pequeña sabelotodo insufrible que lo perseguía en sus sueños Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro con el pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos nombres son inventados, espero vuestros comentarios es mi primer fic asique espero vuestras criticas para mejorar.

“Senorita …”

“Grenn, Jean Grenn, Señor Snape es un placer volver a encontrarnos ,después de tantos años” girándose hacia sus compañeros “nos conocemos de hace años estudie algo de pociones con él” Hermione miro a Severus esperando que no siguiese y no levantase su tapadera, pues solo unas pocas personas sabian realmente quien era, ella lo miro levantar una ceja mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y soltara un suspiro apenas audible.   
Justo hoy tenia que encontrarse con alguien de su pasado, justo cuando había decidido relajarse, sabía que su pasado la perseguiría y que en algún momento se encontraría con alguien que podía reconocerla, pero tenía que ser su antiguo profesor por el que tuvo un enamoramiento en su quinto año, ¡Dios esa voz! Haría que cualquier mujer se volviera loca solo escuchándolo, bajando la mirada a sus manos esos dedos largos y fuertes de su trabajo en pociones que seguro llevarían a una mujer al placer de manera rápida, subiendo la mirada su pecho se lo imaginaba fuerte esculpido tras esas túnicas negras, el cuello aun tenia marcas de su herida en la batalla final pero ya eran blanquecinas y estaban disimuladas por el cuello de su túnica, esos labios firmes y como su nombre severos , esos ojos negros como la noche en los que seria capaz de perderse.   
¡Para Hermione , por dios no eres una niña, no puedes comerte a tu exprofesor con los ojos!.

“ Y Severus cuanto tiempo te quedaras? Donde te alojas? Sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí en Castelo en una de las habitaciones de invitados el tiempo que quieras dijo Benedita.

“Gracias directora, la verdad es que no pensaba quedarme a pasar noche pensaba regresar de inmediato, pero como sabe no conseguí todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que estoy gustoso de aceptar su oferta y quedarme unos días haber si me pongo en contacto con la empresa nemesis para conseguir los ingredientes que necesito”.

“Ohhh pero es fantástico que Jean este aquí, ya que ella es la dueña de nemesis” dijo Beneditta.

En ese momento Hermione perdió todo el color de su cara, si es que estaba claro que la suerte huía de ella, durante 4 años pensó que había cambiado su destino, sin encontrarse con nadie de su pasado, logrando ocultar el dolor por su soledad y en una noche, solo una noche y una persona y su vida la que tan bien había planeado se estaba desmoronando bajo sus pies.

“Que sorpresa nuestra queridísima señorita Grenn es una empresaria de éxito” dijo Severus con esa voz que parecía más un siseo susurrado mirando directamente a Hermione que había bajado la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en sus rizos, mmm realmente había mejorado con los años esos rizos suaves de color chocolate suave ya no tenían nada que ver con el felpudo de pelo que tenia en su niñez ahora era un cabello en el cual severus podría pasarse horas pasando sus dedos a través de esos rizos y bajar por ese cuello largo, la piel de su garganta con ese tono dorado por el sol sin duda resaltaría con el blanco de los dedos… sacudiendo su cabeza Severus se reprendió dios mío estoy peor de lo que pensaba no puedo dejar de pensar en ella de como desnudarla de como tenerla en mi cama y hace cuatro años que no se nada de ella parezco un joven de 20 años con las hormonas adolescentes a flor de piel.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos “Oh si Jean es una gran empresarias no solo es dueña de Némesis también tienen Duat que es una empresa de pociones, Edén un rancho de criaturas mágicas, Valhalla la cadena de hoteles y Hela la inventora de escobas, y seguro que me olvido alguna no es así, esta en su naturaleza trabajar sin descanso y tiene mucho éxito en todo lo que se propone.” Dijo Benedita con una sonrisa complacida mirando a la mujer joven a la que ella consideraba la nieta que nunca tuvo “Querida estoy en lo correcto, o me he dejado alguno, a esta anciana ya le cuesta seguir el ritmo de la gente más joven y me olvido de cosas” dijo con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba todo lo contrario, ella se estaba divirtiendo, ella sabia del pasado de Hermione y ella la había ayudado y apoyado encontrando a la joven como miembro de su familia casi 5 años desde que había encontrado a una joven perdida y rota, una joven que tardo meses en abrirse a ella en contarle quien era realmente, la joven que la sorprendió cuando le dijo que era la heroína de guerra que buscaba el Ministerio de Gran Bretaña, que le contó lo horrores de la guerra, le confeso lo que sus amigos habían hecho con ella aunque seguía defendiéndolos, como le confeso la tortura a la que fue sometida y como había obliviado a sus padres y estos habían muerto en un accidente meses después sin saber quiénes eran realmente y sin saber que tenían una hija. La había alentado a seguir sus estudios pues realmente tenía un don, se puso en contacto con sus amigos primero con Binata Ndongo una maestra de transfiguración muy reconocida que no solía tomar aprendices, en su vida solo había tenido uno que se supiera y la convenció para que tomara a Hermione, no había pasado ni una semana cuando Binata la contacto con su águila negra africana llevando dos cartas en ella, la primera era de Hermione dándole las gracias y contándole emocionada sobre todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en Africa y en Uaguadou, parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos, esa carta no es la que la sorprendió fue la segunda la de Binata la que la dejó sin palabras en ella le contaba que Hermione era más de lo que Benedita le había dicho, que tenía un don para la transfiguración, que estaba muy avanzada y que el aprendizaje que le daría el titulo de maestro y que normalmente llevaba de 2 a 4 año, a Hermione le llevaría como mucho un año incluyendo el aprendizaje para convertirse en animago y que a mayores estaba aprendiendo magia sin varita y además ayudaba a otros maestros en la escuela además de aprender de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repaso de la vida de Hermione estos años desaparecida

Asique no se le hizo raro cuando 7 meses después Binata le escribió para decirle que Hermione había terminado la maestria y que era una bruja muy poderosa ya que su animago era un animal mágico, cosa que era extraña y solo ocurria cuando el mago o bruja eran muy poderosos siendo el animal de Hermione un occamy (es una criatura serpentina de cuerpo emplumado, dos patas con alas, que pueden alcanzar hasta cuatro metros y medio de largo. No obstante, es coranáptico, y puede crecer o encoger mágicamente para adaptarse al espacio del que dispone en su entorno. El Occamy es extremadamente agresivo para cualquier persona que se acerca a él), en la carta le decía que el profesor de aritmancia decía que también tenía un don para esta asignatura y que debería hacer una maestría, que el sospechaba que como mucho le llevaría 1 o 2 años hacerlo y que el mismo había escrito al gran maestro Osami Motomori de la escuela Mahoutokoro pero que ella no había confirmado, tenía dudas y esperaba que ella pudiese convencer a la joven. 

Las dudas de Hermione fueron rápidamente eliminadas y acepto la maestria en Japón, volviendo a sorprender a todo el mundo no solo sacando la maestria en 1 año y 4 meses sino que además consiguió el titulo de Medimago, especialista en medicina tradicional, además perdió el miedo irracional que tenía a volar en escoba aunque tampoco se hizo aficionada a ello ahora por lo menos podía subirse a una escoba sin que le diera un ataque de pánico y ahí había creado su empresa Hela en la cual inventaban escobas .

Cuando regresó no le sorprendió que le dijese que quería aprender pociones a nivel maestro ella misma le enseño y esta joven y fuerte joven le volvió a sorprender tanto como aprendiz como persona pues había contraído una enfermedad al manipular plantas y nuevos ingredientes, estuvo en coma 4 meses y Hermione la cuido ese tiempo además de ser ella la que encontró la cura, al despertar estaba tan débil que tardo semanas en poder levantarse y andar por ella misma y ella la cuido todo ese tiempo y así se convirtieron en abuela y nieta, pues todos en Sudamérica las conocen y tratan como tal.  
En su convalecencia Hermione se hizo cargo de muchas de sus responsabilidades y aun así siguió su aprendizaje de pociones con el maestro de Castelo, para finalizarlo con ella hace unas semanas. Creando durante su aprendizaje la cadena hotelera Valhalla que constaba ahora de 7 hoteles en funcionamiento y 4 en construcción y que se estaba convirtiendo en una cadena de referencia tanto en el mundo mágico como Nomag ( lo mismo que muggle pero en América les llaman nomag por personas no mágicas) pues contenía una parte para cada uno y funcionaban perfectamente y Duat que creo al final de su aprendizaje para producir la poción de sueño si sueños no adictiva que había creado ella misma y que revoluciono las pociones y convirtió el nombre de Jean Grenn como uno de los maestros de pociones más relevantes del momento.

Hermione en ese momento levanto la cabeza miro a Snape a los ojos, mirando esas piscinas negras que centelleaban con lo que creía distinguir que era diversión, los de ella centellearon de furia se estaba burlando de ella. “Gustosa le daré los ingredientes que le hacen falta profesor para que pueda volver a casa, seguro que tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero ser quién le interrumpa”.

Severus miraba esos opalos miel con esos destellos de furia, esos labios fruncidos, se imagino pasando su lengua para relajar esos labios haciendo que se abrieran que le dieran permiso para que su lengua entrara en esa boca, y dice que no quiere ser quien me interrumpa o pequeña si supieras, tu eres quien menos me importa que me interrumpa. 

“ Gracias señorita Grenn, pero tengo que rehusar no quiero un puñado de ingredientes, quiero un contrato para tener un suministro constante tanto para investigación como para producción” lanzando una de sus muecas medio sonrisa que solo el podía realizar.

“IMPOSIBLE, ESO NO VA A SUCEDER” grito Hermione haciendo que todos los profesores en la mesa se girasen mirado y prestando atención a su conversación.

Severus entrecerró los ojos “Y eso por que señorita Grenn no se dedica e eso su empresa”

“Si pero no queremos exportar a gran Bretaña, ni a la mayor parte de Europa , nos centramos en América, Asía, África y estamos empezando en Oceanía no contemplo Europa en un futuro cercano” En realidad no lo contemplo nunca sabía que si hacía negocios allí acabarían por descubrirla y ya era bastante malo que Severus lo supiera no hacía falta que nadie más se enterase.

“Bien me quedare unos días y tratare de convencerla señorita Grenn, ya que necesito esos ingredientes de flujo constante para poder realizar una cura para un amigo, de hecho es un amigo común por lo que me gustaría hablar en privado sobre ello”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera tensión entre Hermione y Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como os comente mi primer fic, y no soy JK los personaje le pertenece, espero vuestras criticas para seguir mejorando.

“Un amigo común, no tengo muchos amigos Profesor, pero si quiere hablar podemos hacerlo en el despacho de Benedita.Si a ella no le importa incluso podría hacer de intermediario entre nosotros”

“Antes de nada, ya no soy tu profesor, asique llamame severus y si me lo permites te llamare Jean, y aun así insisto en que es un amigo en común y que yo sepa sigue teniendo muchos amigos, a lo mejor perdió contacto con ellos durante sus estudios pero aun estando alejados durante años los amigos verdaderos siempre estarán ahí para nosotros, yo tampoco soy de muchos amigos casi podría decir que los cuento con los dedos de una mano, pero están ahí para mi como yo estaré ahí para ellos.”

Severus se quedó mirando el cambió en su rostro, que carajo había pasado después de la batalla final, que no le habían contado. 

Al principio pensó que ella sólo había desaparecido por ver al cabeza hueca de Ronald Weasley con Lavender Brown aunque le sorprendió cuando pregunto a los Weasley y Potter por ella su respuesta pues le había parecido fría aunque habían pedido al ministerio que la buscara, las únicas personas que parecían en realidad preocupadas fueron Minerva, Pomona y Albus.

El mismo se empezó a preocupar por encontrarla y fue cuando le preguntaron si sabía como había sobrevivido, paralizado se dio cuenta que no, que debería haber muerto por las heridas y el veneno de Nagini.

Recuerda que levanto la cabeza y se encontró a Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y alegre, le conto como su pequeña leona, su preferida cosa que ya no negaba, como ella preparada para todo, había arrojado un bezoar por su garganta con varias pociones antiveneno, así como una poción de Diftany (cura heridas sangrantes) y de Murlap (cura y calma el escozor)para las heridas, otra de reposición de sangre, así como también una poción calmante para dejarlo relajado y medio en coma mientras lo encontraban, los propios médimagos le habían dicho que estaba vivo por la rápida actuación de la muchacha. 

Otra pregunta le vino a la mente y la familia y los padres de la muchacha? no parecían estar aquí con ella, por lo que había podido hablar con algún compañero de mesa casi le habían dicho que Benedita era su única familia, que se trataban como abuela y nieta, !que carajo estaba pasando!.

Una cosa que no soportaba era estar en la oscuridad y aquí sin duda estaba, no sabía que esperar quizá debería escribir a su ahijado Draco y al padre de este Lucius, al fin y al cabo Lucius era como su hermano y era bueno investigando y no había duda de que algo había pasado con Hermione que se le escapaba.

El ruido ensordecedor de los alumnos levantándose para irse a sus dormitorios lo saco de sus pensamientos.

“ Ah Jean querida, Severus se quedará en una de las Habitaciones libres cercanas a la tuya, te importaría acompañarlo, aún tengo que supervisar algunas cosas y realmente estoy agotada” Benedita dio una sonrisa que Severus comparó con la de Albus eran dos metiches no había duda, pero en este caso estuvo feliz pues le daría tiempo a solas con Hermione, solo el pensamiento de estar a solas con ella hizo que sintiera un tirón en la ingle, se excitaba solo del pensamiento, realmente había algo mal con él parecía un jovencito hormonal.

“Por supuesto nana descansa, quieres que te ayude después de dejar al prof.. Severus en sus habitaciones, sabes que no me importa”

“Oh no querida acabas de volver de tu viaje, descansa son solo unos papeles me llevará un momento, si me disculpáis Severus que descanse lo veré mañana” acercándose a Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla “que descanses dulce, te veo mañana”

“buenas noches nana que descanses”  
Se giro para el hombre que atormentaba sus sueños de enamoramiento adolescente, pero al girarse estaba demasiado cerca y casi choca contra el, parpadeó… su mirada se posó en su boca esos labios, grandes pero bien marcados, labios hechos para dar y recibir placer, por qué no podía apartar la vista de ellos, noto como se movieron un poco suavizando la expresión y noto como sus propios labios hormigueaban de necesidad, tragó saliva inhalando en necesidad de aire, sus pechos subieron y rozaron la túnica negra de interminables botones. Sintió una oleada de emociones, sus pezones se pusieron duros de deseo y su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Los labios de Severus se estrecharon, los planos ya austeros de su rostro se endurecieron, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en el lateral de su cuerpo.

Pero para sorpresa de Hermione que estaba paralizada, dio un paso atrás y con su característico levantamiento de cejas le susurro de manera que solo ella podía oírlo.

“Hermione, creo que ibas a mostrarme mis habitaciones”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo espero que os guste, los animales nombrados son de animales fantasticos.

“Si por supuesto, sígueme” Hermione se dirigió a los pasillos con Severus tras ella.

Severus la siguió, observando su cuerpo ¡oh si sin duda había crecido! Era mas alta debía medir ahora 1’70 , tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo en forma de reloj de arena que no dejaría indiferente a cualquier hombre, además iba vestida de manera que aprovechaba sus virtudes, ¡dios iba vestida para matar! Pantalones vaqueros gastados y rotos y una camisa negra escotada que dejaba entrever el principio de un sujetador que retenían unos pechos que podían ser el sueño de cualquier hombre. Dios aún no sé como resistí a besarla en el comedor, la verdad me contuve porque creo que una vez que la bese no seré capaz de para, nunca tendré suficiente de ella.

Mientras Hermione, pero que me pasa casi estuve a punto de besarlo, ese hombre con esa voz, cuando era un arrogante, cínico y malhumorado profesor de pociones era fácil contenerse o ignorarlo, pero ahora después de su año de huida en el que él los había ayudado y las últimas reuniones de la orden donde ellos se habían acercado y se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero por dios ella ya no era una niña enamorada de su maestro como en aquel entonces era una mujer, una mujer que había recorrido mundo, que había tenido muchos pretendientes, pero a ninguno le dio más de una mirada y ahora aquí estaba temblando por un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, un hombre que la había menospreciado llamándola sabelotodo.

Bueno tanto pensar habían llegado a las habitaciones ante ella estaba la gran estatua del Demiguise que era la entrada a un salón con chimenea y 5 puertas que eran cuartos de invitados todos ellos con baño privado.

“Aquí es, el Demiguise guarda los cuartos se llama babá (nanny en portugués) si lo llamas por su nombre te mirará y si te reconoce se apartará para dejarte pasar, hay 5 habitaciones la mía es la que tiene un occamy en la puerta, la de la acromántula es de Ricardo Lima especialista en criaturas mágicas que viene bastante a Castelo, la del clabbert es de Angel De La Cruz un famoso Herbólogo, asique puedes elegir la de la Manticora o la del Nundu”.

“El nundu estará bien, pero antes de retirarnos podrías sentarte y charlar un poco conmigo Hermione, creo que hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicar, por ejemplo como nadie te ha podido encontrar durante estos años?, porqué desapareciste?, Donde están tus padres?, Porqué la gente dice que Benedita es tu única familia?, Que te paso con Harry y los Weasley que no estas con ellos? Y por la cara que has puesto al nombrarlos está claro que nada bueno y teniendo en cuenta que te has creado una identidad totalmente nueva no tenías la intención de volver a Gran Bretaña, además dices que no tienes amigos que pasa conmigo Hermione”ante este susurro cerca de su oreja vio como la joven se estremecía, “ no crees que tu y yo habíamos llegado al termino de amigos cuando desapareciste, o quizá Albus, Minerva o Pomona no son ellos tus amigos” en este momento se apretó el puente de la nariz, levantó las manos desesperado “ Eras su familia, Minerva estuvo desconsolada durante meses, Pomona la leal Hufflepuff se volvió uraña y reservada, y Albus estaba más preocupado en encontrarte que en intentar curar la infección que tiene en el brazo y que terminará por matarlo. Realmente crees que no tienes amigos, quiero entenderte Hermione cuando te encontré… Dios te llevamos buscando casi 5 años, 5 años Hermione, 5 años en los que no hice otra cosa que buscarte, que pensar en ti, que preocuparme por ti”.

En ese momento se giro hacia ella y la agarro de los brazos a la altura de los codos mirándola a los ojos, de repente alzo las manos para rodearle con ellas el rostro, el mentón y con el pulgar le entreabrió un poco los labios al tiempo que descendía hacia ella. Por voluntad propia los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y entonces sintió el contacto de los labios de Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

No hubiese podido contener el estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo ni aunque de ello hubiese dependido su vida.  
La boca de Severus era fuerte y segura se movía despacio con ternura, como si quisiera saborearla. No había nada amenazador en este beso, al contrario la atraía y la seducía, era como si esos labios fríos supiesen como apagar el calor cada vez mayor de los suyos. Los labios de él presionaban y acariciaban como si bebieran de ese calor, los de ella vibraban doloridos.

Hermione no pensaba solo podía sentir, el placer le recorría el cuerpo y respondía por instinto.

Con la punta de la lengua Severus fue recorriendo el labio inferior preguntando sin palabras. Hermione quería mas así que abrió la boca.

El deslizo la lengua en su interior muy despacio saboreando y explorando el interior de su boca, sin poderse contener ella gimió en el beso y empezó a explorar con su lengua haciendo que el también gimiese en el calor y el deseo de un beso que paso de suave y lento a un beso fuerte y hambriento que los estaba consumiendo a los dos.

De repente oyó el ruido de una estatua moviéndose, y Severus la soltó y se echo hacia atrás aun mirándose a los ojos. Y antes de que Hermione se pudiese recuperar se encontró envuelta en un abrazo que la hacia girar por la habitación.

¡Jean, que alegría, no esperaba que estuvieses aquí!

“Ricardo, que alegría, cuando llegaste no te vi en la cena?”

Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo Ricardo estaría muerto, Severus con su ceño fruncido lo miraba con caras de pocos amigos, quien era el para tomarse esas confianzas con Hermione, él estaba celoso pero no le importaba admitirlo, el la había deseado por mucho tiempo y si ese mequetrefe no los hubiese interrumpido….

“ Oh Ricardo te presento a Severus viene de Gran Bretaña a hacer negocios de importación y exportación, él es un maestro de pociones, Severus este es Ricardo experto en criaturas mágicas” 

Merlín que acaba de pasar? Si no llega Ricardo no habría parado estaría teniendo sexo salvaje con mi ex profesor , Hermione noto como se ponía roja pensando lo que acababa de pasar, y en pensar en las palabras que le dijo antes “5 años buscándote, 5 años pensando en ti” podría el realmente sentir algo por ella, podría ella confesarle a el que se enamoró de el ese año antes de la batalla final.

“Jean escuchaste lo que te dije…” Ricardo la miraba con ojos picaros el era Gay y un gran amigo y seguro que sabía lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que llegara.

“Perdona estaba pensando en otra cosa”

“Te pregunte si quieres acompañarme al lago, pasare la noche allí, investigando la reproducción de las sirenas, ya que hoy es la luna azul”

“Lo siento, acabo de llegar de viaje estoy agotada y además tengo una charla con Severus y prefiero terminar con ello cuanto antes.”

Severus no pudo evitar la sonrisa que surgió en sus labios, mirando al joven de pelo largo castaño y ojos verdes con nombre y pinta de playboy, su chica era de el y ella misma le acababa de dar pasaporte y le había dejado claro que era por él.

Besando la mejilla de Jean, Ricardo le susurra “Cariño, te está comiendo con los ojos, y a mi me mataría si pudiese disfruta y luego me cuentas”  
“hasta después Jean, un placer Severus” y con eso se giro y salió dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Hermione cerro los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspirando “Creo que tenemos que hablar, de lo que preguntaste” y poniéndose roja “y de lo que pasó después”.

“Claro, pero antes de nada quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó y que al contrario de lo que puedas pensar estoy pensando en repetirlo” y con eso se fue acercando, y cogiéndola de las manos tiro de ella para sentarla en un sofá de dos plazas quedando uno a lado del otro, mirándose de frente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, por lo de antes se publico dos vece el capitulo 6 este si es realmente el 7 espero que os guste

“Hermione, mira sé que no es propio de mi, pero después de la guerra, después de despertarme en San Mungo de lo que debería ser una muerte segura, cambié, no es que ahora sea la persona más abierta y cariñosa del mundo pero si me he vuelto mas abierto con la gente que considero mis amigos y mi familia” pasándose las manos por el pelo “Hermione lo que te quiero decir, es que cuando desapareciste, bueno algo me faltaba, yo llevaba enamorado de ti desde la fiesta del torneo de los tres magos, sólo que siendo tu una alumna y yo un profesor no podía hacer un movimiento sin que eso significase tu expulsión y mi despido, además como una mujer joven, hermosa y la llamada la bruja más brillante de su época se iba a fijar en el murciélago de las mazmorras”

“Pero..”

“No, espera déjame acabar por favor, pensé que estabas con el cabeza hueca Weasley, pero de repente me despierto y no estas, ahora que yo era libre de mis maestros, libre de mi vida de espía, libre para hacer un movimiento para decirte lo que sentía, por qué lo habría hecho aunque estuvieras con alguien, era algo que tenía que hacer para estar en paz conmigo mismo. Te busqué y nadie sabía nada de ti, incluso el ministerio te busco y nada era como si te hubiese tragado la tierra. Me estaba volviendo loco, pensando, me encerré en las mazmorras durante semanas y si mejore fue por Pomona, Minerva y Albus que estaban ahí para mi que avisaron a Lucius y logro sacarme de mi encierro algún día te contare como” dijo con una sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

“Y cual es mi sorpresa, llevo más de 4 años buscando algo que detenga o cure la infección que Albus tiene en el brazo, sin mucho éxito. Este año el consorcio Sudamericano de magia anuncia su apertura al mundo mágico de manera gradual, parecía un milagro el mayor productor de ingredientes que tenía algunos ingredientes exclusivos y esenciales para mi estudio sobre la cura de Albus se abre al mundo. Y por si fuera poco el primer día de mi llegada me encuentro con la mujer que plaga mis sueños, una mujer la cual la mayoría dan por muerta y a la que yo me aferraba, y aquí está delante de mí viva, mas hermosa que nunca, una mujer que me permitió que la besara y me devolvió el beso, sobrepasando todas mis fantasías. Y quiero que sepas que lo quiero todo, quiero la pasión, la tranquilidad, los buenos y los malos momentos, sólo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu vida” 

Y cogiéndole la barbilla descendió y la besó esta vez un ligero roce de sus labios, fue un beso lento y dulce al cual Hermione respondió de buena gana, pero cuando iba a profundizar el beso, él se separó, apoyando su frente en la suya y respirando pesadamente.  
“Hermione me deshaces como si fuera un colegial, si seguimos así no seré capaz de contenerme”

Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada. Para Severus era el mejor sonido del mundo. Cuando se calmó lo miró a los ojos, aún seguían con las manos unidas.

“Severus…, mmm por dónde empezar, tengo tanto que tengo y quiero decirte, creo que empezaré por el principio y si alguna de tus preguntas no son respondidas o si me olvido alguna, dímelo” mientras hablaban de manera inconsciente sus pulgares trazaban formas en las manos del otro “Huí porque estaba cansada y rota, lo había dado todo por Harry y Ron, por la guerra, lo perdí todo, todo lo que quise o lo que creía que quería” hizo una pausa y esos ojos dorados que reflejaban un dolor tan profundo se encontraron con el negro, ella levanto una mano y le acaricio una mejilla mientras él inclinaba la mejilla para apoyarse en el toque “Al acabar la guerra, Ron se lío con Lavander y yo sentí que los Weasley estaban más fríos conmigo, al no estar con Ron era un estorbo, Harry estaba con Ginny asique tampoco podía recurrir ahí, pensé en ti pero… pero no sabía si estabas vivo, y aunque lo estuvieras que querrías con una sabelotodo insufrible”

Suspiro y de repente se sintió atrapada en unos brazos mientras una boca reclamaba la suya con fuerza y desesperación, una lengua rozando y tentando para que abriera los labios y una vez que lo hizo una lucha de lenguas en un beso de desesperación, deseo, promesas.

“No vuelvas a decir eso, si te llame así en el pasado fue por el papel que tenía que jugar en la guerra, algunos Slytherin informaban al señor oscuro y Potter, los Weasley y tu erais los enemigos numero uno…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro capítulo más espero que os guste

“Entiendo, déjame que siga”

Mientras le volvía a acariciar la cara con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda jugaba con los botones de su túnica. 

“Por donde iba, a si bueno viste que mis opciones se reducían , otra opción era mi familia, que como sabes son solo mis padres, pero ellos fallecieron unos meses antes de la gran batalla en un accidente en Sidney, yo los había olvidado para que los mortífagos no los encontraran” 

En ese momento una lagrima se escapó por su mejilla izquierda y Severus ahueco su cara con sus manos y beso el camino de la lágrima.

“Mi valiente leona” y con eso volvió a besarla solo un roce, un beso de consuelo, la acerco a el y la abrazo, quedándose unos minutos en silencio solo disfrutando de su cercanía, Hermione se sentía cómoda y segura en su abrazo como hacía tiempo que no se sentía, su pecho se sentía firme y fuerte debajo de su túnica y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Mientras él pensaba lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos y lo placentero que era tenerla así pegada a él.

Sin moverse del abrazo ella continuo “Asique me sentí sola e intente hablar con Harry y los Weasley y decidir a donde iríamos a descansar y organizarnos pero ellos se habían marchado todos a la Madriguera y no me habían dicho nada asique para mi fue claro que estorbaba esa misma noche me aparecí en Londres muggle, pase la noche en un pequeño hotel cercano a la estación de paddington , a la mañana compre unos billetes de avión, mi elección fue fácil el primer vuelo en el que hubiese plazas y que fuera a otro continente, ahí la suerte estuvo conmigo Rio de Janeiro.  
Cuando estaba a punto de comprarlo me di cuenta que si quería desaparecer ya no podía ser Hermione Granger la Heroína, asique con dinero suficiente y mucha magia cambie mi identidad a Jean Grenn.

Al poco de llegar el consorcio sudamericano me contactó y me dijeron que tenía que registrarme y para eso tendría que descubrir mi pasado, ahí la suerte volvía a estar de mi lado eligieron 2 de los miembros más antiguos para interrogarme Benedita Dourado, y Lorenzo Cassini, les conté todo no tenía sentido mentir ellos estaban sorprendidos pero le dijeron al consorcio que tenía amnesia selectiva por lo que era imposible que recordase mi pasado, siendo quienes eran los creyeron sin más explicaciones, ellos casi me adoptaron son mis abuelos por elección como ellos dicen y los amo por eso te dicen que son mi única familia por que realmente eran lo único que tengo o debería decir tenía”.

De repente noto sus labios sobre los suyos, ella abrió la boca y se lanzó a su interior con mas frenesí que antes, su lengua se entrelazo con la de ella, íntima y seductora y luego siguió con un rimo lento, repetitivo y embriagador. Su boca ya no le pertenecía le pertenecía a Severus, esa posesión deshizo el poco sentido que le quedaba, nadie la había besado de aquella forma. Una cosa le quedo claro Severus tenía un hambre voraz y era por ella.

No se cuanto tiempo pasaron besándose sin control mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, hasta que Severus se retiró apoyando su frente en la suya con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

“Hermione soy tuyo desde hace años, y seré tuyo mientras me quieras en tu vida”

“Oh severus, no me mientas, no hagas que me ilusione en vano, no creo que sea capaz de volver a lidiar con el rechazo, otra vez”

Cogiendo su barbilla con las manos levanto la cara para que Hermione le mirase a los ojos, “Te amo, te he amado durante demasiado tiempo, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, entiendo si te parece demasiado pronto pero es la verdad y prefiero que lo sepas ya he tenido demasiados secretos en lo que llevo de vida al ser espía” y le dio un suave beso en los labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo explicito en este capitulo que por cierto es más largo por que no queria dejarlo a la mitad.

“Severus, tuve un enamoramiento por ti, yo le quise llamar adolescente en mi quinto año, me dije el típico enamoramiento alumna profesor, pero fue creciendo, el año de la guerra cuando pasamos tanto tiempo solos en la sede de la orden, hablando, leyendo o simplemente charlando ahí supe que estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, pero tú no diste ninguna muestra y yo sabía que si hacia un movimiento me rechazaría, que podías ver en mí, no era más que una niña” 

“Los dos pensábamos que el otro no sentía nada, dos tontos dando vueltas alrededor el uno del otro, te prometo que a partir de ahora seré totalmente sincero y abierto contigo y espero que tú lo seas conmigo”

“por supuesto”.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación pero al llegar a la puerta, se giró le lanzó una mirada a Severus y extendió la mano hacia el en clara invitación.

Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba envuelta en unos poderosos brazos, mientras unos labios exigentes chocaban con los suyos, no pudo evitar el gemido que se escapó de su boca y que él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su interior, perdida en las sensaciones que le producían los besos no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en su habitación hasta que noto que la parte posterior de sus piernas chocaban con la cama, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar sintió las manos de Severus masajeando sus glúteos y sus dedos rozaron casi su entrada, provocándole un gemido que se ahogó en su boca y que el profundizase más su beso si es que eso era posible, las manos de Sev fueron ascendiendo por sus costados provocándole un estremecimiento que no pudo evitar, hasta que llegaron a sus pechos y empezó a frotarlos por encima de su camisa de seda y gasa negra y su sujetador de encaje negro, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente gruesa y sentía esas manos como si no hubiese nada entre ellos, en esos momentos pensó que el infierno estaba más frio que ella, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su túnica esos miles de bonotes, ella necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba tocar la piel con sus manos.

Pero si ella estaba perdida, él estaba peor no podía pensar en otra cosa que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, bajo sus manos se elevó, bajo sus dedos su pezón se convirtió en un capullo duro. Hermione respondía a todo lo que hacía si el apretaba había una exclamación silenciosa por parte de ella, cuando la acariciaba se arqueaba hacia esa caricia, y cuando la masajeaba ella gemía.

Los botones de su camisa pronto estaban fuera de su camino y unos segundos más tarde le seguía el sujetador y entonces su suavidad lleno la mano de Sev, lleno sus sentidos, el calor que irradiaba lo inflamó, pero también la inflamo a ella.  
Cuando Sev, interrumpió el beso para mirar lo que sus manos habían reclamado ella lo miro con esos ojos dorados que con la pasión parecían oro líquido. Observo como Sev, bajaba la cabeza y tomaba el pezón en su boca. Succionó y ella cerró los ojos.  
Mientas las manos de ambos se movían ansiosas por sus cuerpos, ella logro deshacerse de la túnica y abierto su camisa, revelando su torso era tan blanco que con las gotas de sudor y el reflejo de la luz de la luna parecía plata, cuando poso sus palmas en su pecho Sev, siseó su pecho era ancho y marcado estaba en buena forma, cosa que no era extraño para un maestro de pociones, sin poder resistirse echo su túnica y camisa hacia atrás para quitárselas dejándolo, desnudo en la parte superior de su cuerpo, el los empujo hacia la cama cayendo sobre ella Hermione sobre su espalda y Sev, encima de ella.

Apoyado sobre sus codos esperando a que ella abriese los ojos y lo mirase para preguntarle sobre su experiencia, para preguntarle si estaba segura el rezó para que si no tenía mucho control estaba temblando de deseo. Y el poco que le quedaba lo perdió cuando sus pezones rozaron su pecho desnudo. Él tuvo un estremecimiento pero ella también, con una agitación que le recorrió los músculos de las piernas y el vientre. El cerro los ojos intentando encontrar su voz y las palabras de las preguntas que tenía que hacer, pero escucho la voz suave de Hermione, “Sigue Sev, lo necesito” aquella frase teñida de súplica lo despisto y no se dio cuenta que le había abierto los botones de sus pantalones hasta que una mano pequeña se agarró a su circunferencia lo que se ganó un gemido sobrehumano por parte de él, a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula y aguantaba las ganas de penetrarla de manera salvaje en ese momento, ella parecía inconsciente a ese hecho y seguía con su caricia lenta consumiendo la poca cordura que quedaba en él.

La deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada gota de su sangre. Y ella lo deseaba a él, sobraban las palabras.

El perdió el control y Hermione se regodeo en ello, en la dureza de las manos que se apropiaban de sus pechos, en la dureza de los labios que reclamaban los suyos. Se aferró con fuerza a Sev apretando las manos en los fuertes músculos de su espalda, desplazándolas por el costado hasta llegar a su pecho cincelado y duro como el de un dios de mármol blanco.

El rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones dejándola desnuda a su merced, pero ella solo podía pensar en el placer que sentía de las manos que la recorrían acariciando cada recodo y montículo de su cuerpo, como descendían por la espalda parándose en sus glúteos para seguir por las piernas, y regresar por el interior de estas hacia las caderas, Hermione respiraba agitadamente hundida en el deseo más profundo.

Entonces el le separó las piernas con firmeza pero con delicadeza, arrastrando sus manos por la parte interna de los muslos, sus manos ascendieron hasta llegar al final a tocar carne que nunca había sido tocada por un hombre. 

El temblor que sacudió a Hermione fue de placer y expectación a lo que estaba por llegar. Con una exclamación ahogada, abrió más los muslos y las caricias se hicieron más firmes, más precisas. Más íntimas y sugerentes.

Sev, separo los pliegues húmedos y brillantes y rápidamente encontró un pequeño nudo que masajeo, lanzando llamaradas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, echo la cabeza hacia atrás despegando sus labios de los de Sev, él la dejo y siguió trabajando ese pequeño nudo de placer, ella lo miro y vio la cara de pasión y concentración, vio como la estaba tocando, de repente uno de los dedos la sondeo haciendo que ella jadeara, Sev la miro mientras ese dedo la penetraba despacio pero con insistencia, el comenzó a presionarla más fuerte, más profundo, haciendo que su pasión aumentase alimentada por él. 

Y Hermione se dejo consumir con un gemido dejo que sus sentidos la inundara.

Sin poder aguantar más, Sev se levantó y acabo de desnudarse, girándose hacia ella totalmente desnudo y excitado. Ella se quedo mirándolo era hermoso y la verdad tenía un pene grande y ancho más que cualquiera de los que había visto antes no es que fueran muchos Viktor, Ron, Juan e Ibrahim, aunque con ninguno había pasado de sexo oral y besos, ella era virgen. Antes de que surgieran inseguridades extendió el brazo hacia él, invitándolo, tentándolo. 

Él fue hacia ella la cubrió y se apodero de sus labios en un beso ardiente, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo. Hermione estaba caliente y tensa y le dio la impresión que se tensó mas cuando su virilidad rozo su entrada, con una fuerte embestida se enterró en su interior, a la vez que Hermione soltaba un grito de dolor, su cabeza empezó a reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar ¡era virgen!, haciendo acopio de todo su control se quedo muy quieto enterrado en su interior, mientras buscaba su voz a través del deseo, 

“Eras virgen, como no me lo dijiste”.

“No quería, que pararas” decía mientras jadeaba “si te lo hubiese dicho, habrías parado o habrías hecho las cosas de otra manera”.

“Mujer, claro que hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera, aun me habría acostado contigo pero hubiese intentado ir mas despacio ser mas delicado, para no infligir más dolor del necesario, yo no soy pequeño habría ido poco a poco”

Ella comenzó a moverse “!no! deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre” dijo Sev, apretando la mandíbula.

“Sev ya no me duele, muévete por favor” ahí Sev ya no pudo contenerse y arrastro a Hermione a un apareamiento sin sentido, ella estaba embriagada con la sensación del cuerpo de Sev desnudo encima del de ella su pecho rozando sus pezones, de como la llenaba y la estiraba para acogerlo en su interior de como se compenetraban para ser un solo cuerpo.

Sev, gimió mientras se volvía a introducir en su interior, saboreando cada centímetro de carne que se cerraba sobre él deteniéndose un segundo para sentirla, antes de retirarse para volver a penetrarla. Una y otra vez.   
Saciándolos a los dos.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, mientras buscaba alivio en su interior, él no había visto nada mas hermoso que ella en este momento de pasión. Él embistió mas fuerte con más profundidad, llevándola a una cota de placer aún más alta. 

El empezó a notar como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a tensarse antes de explotar en un orgasmo, haciendo que las paredes amamantasen su polla de tal manera que tampoco aguanto más y con un gemido se vació en su interior con el orgasmo mas fuerte que había tenido nunca derrumbándose encima de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentar que os esta pareciendo? decirme algo

Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y se dio cuenta que seguía encima y dentro de ella y ella le pasaba las manos por la espalda en una caricia letárgica, haciendo un esfuerzo empezó a levantarse para moverse pero ella lo agarro firmemente.

“No te muevas aun, me gusta tenerte así”.

Cuando Sev se despertó horas después, tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que dibujó sus labios, era suya no había sido de nadie más era su primero y si dependía de él sería su único, no es que le importase que no hubiese sido virgen pero el que lo fuera despertó en él un instinto posesivo de propiedad y de querer cuidarla que nunca había sentido por nadie.  
La amaba más que a su vida, amor de verdad no de adolescente como el que había sentido por Lily, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo a excitar de tener su cuerpo en sus manos, y ella debía estar dolorida asique echo una mirada por la habitación que era sencilla la cama en la que estaban un escritorio de despacho todo en color caoba, un tocador, muchas estanterías para libros (no pudo evitar sonreír, y pensar que era muy propio de ella) y dos puertas suponía una para el vestidor y otra para el baño, se levantó y se dirigio a la puerta de la izquierda, comprobó que era el baño y entró, no estuvo mucho tiempo. 

Cuando salió sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos ojos color miel nublados de deseo mientras lo miraba, el sin darse cuenta siguió andando hacia la cama.

Ella mientras se incorporó y con una sonrisa le dijo “ahora me toca a mi”

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión. La sensualidad con la que esos ojos caramelo lo miraban hizo que su cabeza girase.

Abandonó sus ojos para mirar sus manos que comenzaba a deslizarlas por su cuerpo. Despacio. Sin apartar la vista. 

Se detuvo al llegar a las caderas… en ese momento a él se le seco la boca y el corazón le dio un salto. 

Hermione volvió a alzar las manos hasta sus hombros y las volvió a deslizar hacia abajo hasta llegar a las costillas. Acariciando cada rincón de su piel.

Sev fue incapaz de resistir, le costaba hasta respirar. Cerró los ojos mientras ella seguía acariciándolo y se dio cuenta que así se intensificaba el placer, notando manos pequeñas y delicadas que podían hacer de él su esclavo. Nunca lo habían recompensado así, ninguna mujer dispuesta de esa manera de satisfacer sus sentidos y los de ella de semejante forma.

Estaba perdido. Era su esclavo. No tenía fuerza ni ganas de hacerlo.

Hermione lo sabía y se estaba aprovechando, fascinada de que a su serpiente le encantaba que lo acariciasen. El la había acariciado antes durante horas o eso le pareció y ella había disfrutado de sus caricias y atención. Ahora le tocaba a ella devolverle el placer y disfrutar de la recompensa.

Recorrió con avidez el cuerpo masculino buscando las zonas que mas respondían a su toque prestándoles mas atención, y añadiendo de forma descarada su boca para lamer, succionar y mordisquear, tal y como hizo con un inhiesto pezón.

Sev sintió un temblor provocado por la intención de reprimir las reacciones que ella provocaba en su cuerpo. Hermione se dio cuenta y saber que tenía ese poder sobre él le provocó una oleada de deseo y el recuerdo de lo que vendría la llevo a seguir adelante.

Llevó una mano al rígido miembro que se apretaba de forma provocativa contra su abdomen. Cuando cerró los dedos para acariciarlo, notó que el control de Sev se venía abajo. Con la otra mano le bajo la cabeza y lo besó de manera apasionada. Apoderándose de su boca lo volvió loco de deseo con la lengua y sus caricias.

El deseo de ambos fue creciendo hasta que ya no se distinguía de quien era el anhelo. Y moviéndose como si fueran uno para sadisfacerlo.

Cuando lo invitó a reunirse con ella en la cama, él la tumbó sobre las sábanas a la vez que se tendió sobre ella y al tiempo le agarraba el trasero con una mano.

Hermione alzó las caderas a modo de invitación y él la penetró sin dificultad con una única y lenta embestida. Se arqueo bajo el cuerpo masculina, con sorpresa por la facilidad con la que la penetro, con lo fácilmente que su cuerpo lo acogió, aun cuando notaba cada centímetro de su miembro abriéndola, no tardo su cuerpo en acomodarse y relajarse a su alrededor.

Luego la pasión tomo las riendas mientras la urgencia se apoderaba de ellos. Acelerando sus corazones, haciendo que la pasión los envolviese hasta dejarlos sin aire.  
Hasta que Hermione empezó a retorcerse y tensarse en una súplica instintiva mientras él la embestía una y otra vez.

Hasta que Sev se levantó un poco cambiando el ángulo para golpear ese punto dulce dentro de ella, que hizo que el placer estallase dentro de ella, y su cuerpo no aguanto uniéndose al de ella a la vez, experimentando esa sensación de plenitud y jubilo de dos almas que se convierten en una sola.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios, ahí va otro capitulo este es en plan romántico antes de la llegada de tomar decisiones.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad era tarde, serían las 11 de la mañana por lo menos, Sev hacía años que no dormía tanto, se movió hacia el lado para quedar frente a Hermione, observándola con absoluta fascinación, podría vivir en esta habitación para siempre si ella lo acompañase, así comenzó a acariciarla , pasando los dedos por su cuello, brazo, cadera, y dios esas piernas interminables. De repente noto que ella empezaba a cobrar vida y vio como esos ojos de color miel que en los momentos de deseo se volvían como oro líquido se abrían poco a poco y como una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en el rostro.

Ella se arrimó hacia el, y le dijo “mmm buenos días, amor”

“Buenos días mi pequeña leona, creo que nos hemos perdido el desayuno”

Ella estaba acariciando su pecho siguiendo algunas de sus cicatrices, y besándolo a lo largo del cuello. Cuando pregunto “ que hora es?”

“son las 11 de la mañana casi hora del almuerzo”

Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras echaba una carcajada, y dios lo ayudase riéndose y sonrojada con los labios hinchados de rozar con su barba de un día parecía una diosa.

“Sev, eso sería en Inglaterra aquí los horarios son distintos, es un pelín tarde para el desayuno pero poco y la comida no será hasta las 14:00 y la cena como comprobaste ayer empieza a las 21:30. Pero pediré algo de desayuno a la habitación, a no ser que quieras ir afuera a desayunar”

“Tengo hambre amor pero estoy muy bien en la cama, acurrucado con una pequeña bruja de pelo rizado” y con eso arrastro un reguero de besos por su cuello a la vez que ella inclinaba la cabeza, dejándole más acceso a su cuello, y de repente el estómago de Hermione sonó, el se rió y dijo “ Y por mucho que me gustaría seguir con nuestras actividades, tenemos que desayunar algo , ayer no cenaste mucho y necesitas energía después de esta noche, además al ser tu primera debes estar dolorida lo hicimos varias veces y no soy pequeño.”

“Mmm, como siempre tienes razón, ¡MORA!” 

Y se escuchó un pop y apareció un elfo joven vestido de verde monte y con su voz chillona dijo “si maestra que puede hacer Mora para ayudarla?”

“podrías traernos algo de desayuno a la terraza y mi correo y algunos periódicos locales e internacionales”

“Claro maestra” y con otro pop desapareció.

Hermione se giro para ver a Sev apoyado en los cojines con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Si es un elfo y si está vinculado a mi, SPEW no tenía sentido del todo si que había que mejorar las condiciones de los elfos, pero me explicaron y entendí que les gusta estar unido a un mago para asi equilibrar su magia y cuanto más poderoso sea el mago, mas elfos querrán unirse a el por que su magia los equilibrara a todos, además de poder vivir en comunidad que es lo que hace más felices a los elfos.”

Sev estallo en carcajadas mientras la miraba divertido.

“SEV, no te burles”

El paró de reír y la miro sorprendido, había pasado de profesor snape, a profesor, luego a Severus y ahora lo llamaba Sev, le gustaba le daba una sensación de familiaridad.  
“ Lo siento te molesto?, te llamare Severus simplemente me salió…”

“No no por favor llámame Sev me parece bien y si me lo permites también me gustaría acortar tu nombre así no se me escapara delante de nadie”

“Claro, pero no Mione era como me llamaba Ron y lo odio, seguro que no te molesta que te llame Sev”

Sev, se inclinó rozando sus labios con los suyo “No amor al contrario me encanta” la sonrisa que surgió en Hermione haría que el caminase por brasas al rojo solo por ella “ y que te parece si te llamo Mía en parte por tu nombre” y susurrando en su oído “ y otra por que eras mía y de nadie más” y con eso la beso de manera apasionada, con su lengua rozando el labio pidiendo entrada y saqueando la boca cuando se la concedieron, pero de repente el estómago esta vez el de él rugió.

Ella sonrió “será mejor que vayamos a desayunar” levantándose ella se puso una bata y le ofreció otra a él. Cuando estaban listos lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo a una puerta que no había visto antes que estaba a lado del cabecero de la cama y que como pudo comprobar daba a una terraza privada de esa habitación y que tenía una pequeña piscina, una mesa para 8 personas, unas hamacas etc. Vio que en la mesa ya había un copioso desayuno a base de fruta, pan, fiambres, leche y cereales.  
Se sentaron a desayunar comiendo abundantemente los dos, se podía decir que sus actividades nocturnas les dieron hambre.

Sev estaba concentrado pensando en sus cosas, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la pila de cartas que tenía Mía con ella y como las iba leyendo y descartando algunas otras anotaba algo en un pergamino, parecían importantes, seguramente de sus negocios. Eso le hizo pensar tenían que hablar él no pensaba dejarla pero eso también supondría que su identidad no se ocultase por más tiempo, donde acabarían viviendo por que el no tenía dudas sobre el amor que tenía por ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo, un pelín más largo espero que os guste.

“Que es todo eso que tienes ahí, estas muy ocupada amor”

“Son cartas de mis empresas e inversiones, tengo gente contratada que hace la mayor parte del trabajo así solo tengo que hacer la revisión final y me puedo dedicar a la investigación que es lo que mas me llena”

“Mía sobre eso, tenemos que hablar de nosotros de que vamos a hacer si volvemos a Inglaterra tu identidad sería levantada y tampoco es que nos podamos esconder aquí eternamente”

“Por que no, podrías yo lo hice y no me fue tan mal”

“No puedo hacer eso, ahora soy la cabeza de los Prince la familia de mi madre, eran sangre pura y todo eso, sagrado 28 con los Malfoy y sabes tanto ellos como Albus, Minerva y Pomona sabes viví tantas cosas con ellos…”

Con esas palabras Hermione se tensó. Sev mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta de como sus palabras la estaban afectando, y cuando levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde, unos ojos miel lo miraban llenos de dolor, y su dueña cubrió su rostro con una expresión fría.

“Entiendo Severus, somos adultos lo pasamos bien pero no tenemos un futuro juntos yo vivo en las sombras y tu en el ojo público en Inglaterra y yo no estoy preparada para volver, si querías tus plantas las tendrás pero solo envíos programados y limitados para la búsqueda de la cura de Albus” con eso se giró para volver dentro de la habitación.

Pero antes de que pudiese casi girarse, Sev uso su habilidad de años de espía y con una agilidad asombrosa la agarró de los brazos y la estrello contra una de las paredes de la terraza.

“Oh no, querida no te voy a perder otra vez porque no entiendas lo que quería decir, no estoy listo para dejarte ir” le dijo susurrándole en el oído haciendo que ella se estremeciese y antes de poder procesar nada el la estaba besando ferozmente.

Ella respondió al instante como si se estuviera muriendo por su sabor, él le levanto las manos hacia arriba mientras la presionaba en la pared con su cuerpo, ella estaba jadeando de deseo y falta de aire de su boca reclamando la suya, mientras con una mano le seguía aguantando las manos arriba con la otra empezó a desabrochar su bata que rápidamente se abrió mostrando sus senos desnudos pues no se había puesto sujetador y antes de que su mente pudiese procesar lo que estaba haciendo Sev, el bajo su cabeza y atrapo un pezón en sus labios y empezó a succionar mientras Mía se retorcía debajo de él, entonces Sev atrapo el pezón entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo, haciendo que ella jadease violentamente, mientras, él cambio de pecho sobrecargando los sentidos de Mía que estaba disfrutando de estar sometida a él, mientras ellas sentía y pensaba.

Sev seguía devorando su pecho, una mano agarrando las de ella y la otra se había metido en sus bragas y jugaba con su clítoris volviéndola loca y haciendo que estallase en su primer orgasmo, pero cuando aún estaba en la cresta de el, Sev le cogió las piernas haciendo que las envolviese a su alrededor y con una rápida embestida la penetro, haciendo que ella jadease de sorpresa, y el empezó un ritmo de embestidas duras y rápidas mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y le susurraba “eres MIA, que no se te olvide, solucionaremos las cosas juntos, no existe un separado” y con una última y profunda embestida a la vez que aflojaba su agarre haciendo que ella descendiese y se hundiese más en su dureza, provocando que los 2 llegasen al orgasmo. Ella se apoyo en él desecha, él la tomo en brazos y la tumbo en la cama, acostándose con ella en los brazos, pensando en el sexo salvaje que compartieron en la terraza.

Horas después aun en la cama, después de varias rondas más de sexo estaban los dos tumbados en brazos del otro.  
Sev estaba acariciando su brazo cuando le dijo “Mía, sino quieres vivir en Inglaterra viviremos aquí o donde quieras, y si al principio no quieres ver a nadie de tu pasado lo entiendo, pero me gustaría más adelante que por lo menos con los Malfoy, Minerva, Albus y Pomona si pudiesen saber de nosotros y por lo tanto de ti, si para aquellas aun no quieres que en Inglaterra sepan nada de ti podrían hacer un voto a la magia para que te sintieses segura. Entiende quiero mi familia conmigo, quiero disfrutar, vivir lo que no pude, me gustaría un día que formemos una familia que tenga abuelos y tíos que sepan lo que es ser queridos, como por mi parte creo que tú tampoco tienes familia de sangre, pero la tenemos de corazón, esas son familias diferentes pero no por ello malas, son familias por elección. Sé que quizá los que más te cueste sean los Malfoy, sé que sabes que eran espías para la luz, pero también sé que fue en su casa donde te torturaron y que ellos tuvieron la desgracia de presenciarlo pareciendo indiferentes, quiero que sepas, que Lucius y yo nos hicimos hermanos de sangre hace mucho tiempo y tengo que decirte que nunca lo vi tan mal como después de ese incidente en su casa, sé que aún tiene pesadillas y le cuesta dormir. Narcissa cayó en una depresión después de lo sucedido, tardó más de un año en recuperarse y Draco salió poco y lo que más le ayudó fue su esposa Astoria Greengrass, sabes se casaron hace ya tres años y puedo decir que fue por amor. Amor sé que te cuesta pero son mi familia, desde que entre en Hogwarths , Lucius estuvo ahí para mi su casa fue mi refugio, sabes que mi padre era abusivo y que mató a mi madre en una de sus borracheras, matándose el poco después, Lucius estuvo ahí para mi con Narcissa que ya salía con él, ellos me apoyaron en todos los momentos y yo a ellos. Cuando me entere que era el último Prince, no sabía que hacer de no tener más que mi sueldo de profesor y una casa muggle medio en ruinas pase a heredar una fortuna en Gringotts, algunas participaciones en diferentes negocios , y 3 mansiones. Lucius me ayudo me enseño todo para llevar mi herencia, incluido el asiento en el Wizgámon sin él habría estado perdido. Yo no sé qué mas decir, no quiero perderte” con eso la giro en sus brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos “ Te amo más de lo que creí posible que pudiese amar, y creo que no podría vivir solo otra vez, me haces falta como el aire que respiro.” 

Lentamente bajo la cabeza capturando sus labios entreabiertos en un beso ardiente, separándose después de un tiempo por falta de aire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo más espero que os guste, mañana intentare colgar el siguiente aunque no os lo puedo asegurar, sino fijo el martes

Ahora era Hermione el que lo miraba y estaba medio tumbada encima de él desnuda con solo una sábana tapándole la parte baja de la espalda y las piernas, mientras ella le acariciaba la cara bajando por el cuello hasta el pecho y repitiendo los movimientos.

“Sev, te amo demasiado, me gustaría intentarlo por ti y creo que podría aceptarlo tal y como lo planteaste, lo que no te puedo decir son fechas, ni el tiempo que me llevará para cada cosa, por ahora quiero que seamos tú y yo, lo de donde vivir por ahora prefiero lejos de Europa en general, y antes de que digas nada he estado pensando y sé que al ser jefe de la noble casa Prince tendemos que acabar viviendo en Gran Bretaña solo dame tiempo."

" Entiendo que si seguimos juntos querrás como mínimo un hijo que debería ser varón para heredar, pero también quiero que sepas que me gustaría una familia grande. No quiero que mi hijo este tan solo como yo lo estuve, y que si nos pasa algo no se quede solo, creo que es más fácil compartir el dolor con los hermanos, entendería si tu no quieres una gran familia podríamos hablar sobre ello y tener solo, 2 o 3 si eso te parece bien aunque ya te digo que yo preferiría más, creo que lo mejor aunque nos cueste es que cuando vuelvas tardes uno o dos meses en volver a salir para que no se vea raro, yo podría moverme a alguna de mis propiedades para que no siempre vean que vienes a Brasil y no aten cabos, por lo menos hasta que esté preparada para hablar con los que consideras tu familia.”

“Eso es suficiente para mí, en cuanto a una gran familia, siempre quise tener hermanos asique tener sólo un hijo está fuera de discusión, en cuanto al número de hijos siempre pensé en 3 por que con mi sueldo de maestro calculé que realmente era lo que me podría permitir, para que no les faltase nada, ahora que el dinero no es un problema y que la bella mujer que atrapé también quiere una familia no sé cuantos si te parece bien, como mínimo tres e iremos viendo” 

Ella sonrío mientras lo abrazaba, y con un susurro en su oreja le dijo “ mmm Profesor, no hemos salido en todo el día y casi es hora de la cena, creo que deberíamos ir a cenar al comedor o mandaran una partida de búsqueda”

“JAJAJA, cuando pensé que me iba a seducir señorita Granger” con eso le dio un suave beso, se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Se vistieron y salieron hacia el gran comedor, ella con la mano en su brazo le iba explicando cosas de Castelo, y a él le encantaba escucharlo.

Cuando llegaron aun había alumnos entrando, y en la mesa de maestros solo unos pocos.

“Ven siéntate a mi lado, quiero hablar con Benedita y si te parece bien luego tomar el té con ella y contarle sobre nosotros, se que es egoísta pues no te dejo hacer lo mismo” con eso ella bajo la cabeza.

Sev, puso las manos bajo su barbilla, levantando su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

“Puedes decirle a quien quieras, entiendo por que te cuesta dar lo mismo y lo respeto, por mi lo gritaría y te besaría ahora mismo pero me contengo, por que es propio que Benedita se entere primero”.

Y con eso se sentó donde ella le indico y se quedo mirando el flujo de estudiantes otra vez muy sorprendido, por el número de ellos y la distribución de mesas. 

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin sobresaltos a excepción de momentos en que tanto sus manos como las de Hermione vagaban por el cuerpo del otro siempre bajo la mesa fuera de la vista de los demás.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es cortito pero esta noche o mañana a la mañana os cuelgo otro, espero que os guste.

Ya llegando al postre Hermione habló “nana estas muy ocupada después?, me gustaría hablar contigo si tienes tiempo?”

“oh, por supuesto, querida siempre tengo tiempo para ti ven después de la cena y tomaremos algo en la terraza”

“gracias nana”

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos y cuando se retiraron Hermione le dio la mano a Sev llevándolo a la oficina de la directora para encontrarse con ella, pero en vez de las puertas de la oficina Hermione se paró frente a una estatua de un centauro.

“obrigado” dijo y con eso la estatua se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y se apartó para dejar a la vista unas escaleras.

Subieron un tramo de no más de 10 escaleras para encontrarse en un salón de estar, con el techo abovedado con una cristalera que tenía de imagen unicornios, centauros, nundus y otros animales haciendo su vida alrededor de un rio y lo que parecía una selva que no un bosque.

“Es impresionante verdad, es la selva del amazonas, estuviste en algún momento? Sino podríamos ir te encantaría y mi rancho Edén no esta muy lejos, así verías el interior de la selva y te podría enseñar una de mis casas, y los animales que tengo allí que creo que te sorprenderán, el rancho tiene más de 30.000 acres siendo uno de los más grandes del mundo, y hasta tenemos pequeña reserva de dragones en la cual conseguimos muchos materiales, así como unicornios, centauros, occamy, nundu etc podria pasarme horas diciendo todo lo que hay y eso que no me los se todos” dijo Hermione mirando a Sev que la miraba fijamente.

“Si es impresionante, y nunca he estado claro que me gustaría ir.” Dijo Sev.

Mirándola y sin poder resistirse tiro de ella hacia él, la agarró en sus brazos y se dispuso a besarla, perdiendo la cabeza a medida que el beso se calentaba y se volvía en un baile de lenguas y Hermione gemía en su boca, intentando acercar más sus cuerpos pero lo único que los separaba es la ropa, no saben cuánto tiempo pasaron así y hubiesen seguido si no fuera porque Sev, escucho como alguien tosía, apartando a Hermione para encontrar a Benedita mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios.

“Bueno ahora creo que se porque necesitabas hablar conmigo, jovencita” dijo Benedita y con un gesto de la mano ofreciéndonos asiento en uno de los sofás del salón.

“Oh nana” dijo Hermione mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos “yo claro, veníamos a contarte, tú ya sabes mi historia y sabes que sentía algo por el antes de marcharme y bueno aunque ayer intente no se ,no creía bueno …”

“Mire señora, yo la amo, la llevaba buscando más de 4 años , y la sorpresa cuando la vi, pero no pensaba dejarla asique bueno, como mmm…”

“Jajaja son geniales, yo ya sabía la historia de Hermione y por ti por tu reacción casi imperceptible pero tus ojos lo dicen todo, me di cuenta que también sentías algo por ella, por eso lo puse en los cuartos cercanos a los de ella. Aunque tengo que admitir que pensé que hablarían, para solucionar sus problemas, pero veo que los Hombres ingleses como los latinos son hombres más de acción” con sus palabras Benedita hizo que los dos se sonrojasen como colegiales. 

“Tambor” y con eso apareció un elfo vestido de amarillo “Puedes traernos algo de té y unas pastas” “y ustedes dos empiecen a contarme”.

Hermione y Sev le explicaron un poco lo que sucedió, sin temas físicos de por medio eso era algo de ellos, y le contaron al acuerdo que habían llegado antes de la cena para darle tiempo a Hermione y a la vez no tener que separarse.

“Si que habéis hablado, aunque supongo que también habría acción” con eso los dos estaban más rojos que un tomate y Benedita no podía parar de reírse, cuando empezó a calmarse les dijo “pero no os dais cuenta que tenéis un fallo, si os casáis antes de que Hermione descubra quien es sería un matrimonio nulo pues Jean Grenn no existe realmente y dado que Severus es el jefe de la casa Prince no creo que le gustase que sus hijos fueran ilegítimos y no pudiesen heredar” dijo Benedita esperando sus reacciones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro capitulo, espero que os guste la solución al problema.

Hermione metió la cabeza entre sus manos “mierda, no había pensado en eso”.

Sev mirando a Hermione, se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella dijo “yo tampoco, pero miraremos buscaremos la manera, ya te dije que no te volvería a dejar ir.” 

“Hay una manera” dijo Benedita haciendo que Hermione y Sev la miraran embobados.

“pero vayamos a la terraza, hace muy buena noche, podemos tomar un licor mientras os explico, la manera de que tu sigas oculta mientras estas casada con él, incluso podrías ir a Gran Bretaña mágica y mientras no te encontrases con alguien de tu pasado que te reconociese no habría problemas” con eso Benedita se levantó, cruzó el salón hacia unas grandes puertas en arco con múltiples cristales, ellos la siguieron y llegaron a una hermosa terraza, bastante grande que tenía varias mesas, una pequeña piscina y varias hamacas de colores, la vista era impresionante daba al rio amazonas, siguiéndola se sentaron en uno de los juegos de mesas y sofás blancos.

“Nana, si sabes una forma, es porque has pensado en ello, Severus llegó ayer, me quieres decir como se te pudo ocurrir algo en tan poco tiempo y porque pensarías en ello si hasta hace 1 hora no sabías nada”

Hermione vio como Benedita se echaba hacia atrás en el sillón mientras se reía a carcajadas, cuando parecía que había terminado de reírse limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con las manos.

“ Ay, los jóvenes sois tan ingenuos a veces, ya sabía que vendría desde hace mas de 3 semanas, a la vez que sabía que volverías más o menos en esa fecha, yo sabía de tu enamoramiento con el y sabes que me encanta jugar a cupido, asique logre que el día que me dijiste que volvías y más o menos cuando para que le concedieran el permiso para el traslador a Severus para el mismo día, luego un par de toques mas y listo, la verdad espere que me llevase más tiempo pero os subestime. Ahora cuando se lo cuente a Lorenzo, oh querida le habría encantado verlo jajaja, asi que supuse este problema hace semanas y pensé en ella junto con Lorenzo y claro llegamos a una conclusión, hay una manera aunque quizá no te guste, como siempre seria tu decisión”.

“Oh, dios santo es peor que Albus cuando se pone a dar vueltas alrededor de algo, por dios dígalo de una vez” bufó Severus.

Hermione lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, a la vez que le daba un golpe en el brazo.

“ay, bruja a que ha venido eso” gruño Sev, mientras miraba a Mia

“vino a que tengas paciencia, y seas cortes” le dijo Mia.

“jajaja ese es el Sev gruñón del que todo el mundo habla, y del que te enamoraste querida, reconozco que tiene su punto, jajaja y no es nada feo” con esas palabras Beneditas consiguió ruborizar a Sev una vez mas y ganarse una sonrisa pícara de su nieta de corazón.

“bien no os hare esperar más, la manera sería que o bien yo o bien Lorenzo te adoptemos la adopción sería sellada con un juramento de mago para que nadie de los que hagan los papeles revelen tu nombre anterior, y en el nuevo aparecería H. Jean Dourado o Cassini lo que prefieras, pero así podrías formalizarlo en Gran Bretaña sin que te relacionasen con Hermione Jean Granger, sé que es un atrevimiento pedirlo pero realmente tanto para mi como para Lorenzo ya eres nuestra nieta esto solo sería una formalidad y bueno no se…”  
Se vio interrumpida cuando Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos llorando mientras ella la sostenía vio a Sev, sonriendo asique no debía ser malo no pensó “mi niña, no llores por favor solo queremos hacerte las cosas más fáciles pero si no quieres lo entiendo..”

“No nana, no es eso es que estoy emocionada, para mi eres mi nana te adoro y me encantaría estar oficialmente en la familia, pero me gustaría que el nombre de la adopción sea H. Jean Benedita Dourado, si te parece bien” con eso Benedita también se puso a llorar mientas abrazaba a Hermione y le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un poquito mas largo pero no sabía por donde cortar, por favor comentar si os esta gustando o lo que sea gracias

Mientras Sev las observaba, pensó en lo feliz que esto lo hacía y que así en Gran Bretaña todos sabrían que tenía una esposa y ella podría viajar allí sin que nadie la molestase no tenían que salir en público pero podrían ir a casa de sus amigos, que por cierto se deben de andar preguntando que paso con el pues desde que llego no los había contactado, y seguro que Lucius estaría preocupado al fin y al cabo eran más hermanos que si hubieran nacido de los mismos padres, tendría que escribirle en breve además quería pedirle que le mandase el anillo de compromiso de los Prince de que tenía un rubí y una esmeralda en el centro en forma de ying y yang rodeado por diamantes negros, de los tres anillos de compromiso ese era perfecto para Hermione y él ya estaba cansado de esperar por la vida que siempre quiso, una mujer bella, apasionada, hermosa y a la vez alguien que lo desafiara intelectualmente con la que formar una familia.

Ahora lo tenía y le parecía una tontería esperar.

Mientras esto sucedía alguien entro en la terraza y dijo “oh que cosa puede haber sucedido para que las 2 mujeres más guapas de la tierra lloren desconsoladas una en brazos de la otra” dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa amorosa. 

Sev se fijó en este hombre que debía tener unos 80 años era un hombre alto y fuerte, con barba blanca con alguna beta de negro, el pelo algo rizado no era ni corto ni largo, dándole un aspecto leonino.

“Lorenzo” grito Hermione y con eso se lanzó hacia el hombre que la abrazo inmediatamente y le daba besos en la cabeza mientras le frotaba la espalda. Benedita se levantó abrazando a Hermione en el proceso y dando un suave beso a Lorenzo en los labios, esto sorprendió a Severus no sabía que tenían una relación de hecho a Benedita no se le había conocido nunca una relación.

Un tiempo después cuando todos se calmaron Hermione cogió a Lorenzo de la mano y lo llevo hacia Severus.

“nonno, este es Severus” se puso roja y continuo “ fue mi profesor de pociones, y bueno ahora estamos saliendo” se giró hacia Sev le ofreció una mano que el tomo para ponerse a su lado “Sev, este es Lorenzo Cassini”.

Sev extendió una mano y dijo “encantado de conocerte, me han hablado mucho de usted”, Lorenzo en vez de tomar su mano tiro de el en un abrazo mientras le decía “si estas saliendo con nuestra Hermione, eres de la familia, las manos son para los extraños, y esto es algo serio porque en casi 5 años no nos ha presentado a nadie.”

“Espero que lo sea, yo la he estado buscando esos casi 5 años, y ahora que la he encontrado, no pienso perderla” dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con amor que estaba hablando con Benedita un poco más allá “señor podría hablar con usted”

“Claro pero llámame Lorenzo, nada de señor” dijo Lorenzo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Sev, y lo llevaba a uno de los juegos de sofás más alejados de las chicas, y se sentaban.

“Me gustaría pedirle permiso para pedir la mano de Hermione en matrimonio” dijo Sev mirando al mago fijamente a los ojos, vio como la cara de Lorenzo cambiaba por la sorpresa y a la vez a la alegría.

“oh muchacho, has hecho muy feliz a este viejo, claro que tienes mi permiso, no pensé que nadie preguntase, ella es nuestra única familia, yo y Benedita intentamos tener hijos pero no pudimos” 

Vio la cara de sorpresa de Sev, asique sonrió y le comento “si hijo, Benedita es mi esposa, ella no tomo mi apellido y además nuestras familias eran tan poderosas por separado que decidimos tener el matrimonio en secreto, solo alguna gente sabe otros piensan que somos amigos de toda la vida, otros que somos pareja pero no casados, y nosotros simplemente no los sacamos de su error, y ella es la hija o nieta que nos habría gustado tener, llego tan rota a nosotros, cuando nos contó todo lo que pasó, la guerra, la tortura, lo que pasó con sus padres como ella superaba todas las dificultades, como ella tenía a sus amigos a su familia mágica como ella los llamaba, lo que paso con sus padres y como después los que decían ser su familia la traicionaban dejándola sola en el momento que más los necesitaba” 

Sev vio como el hombre se iba enfadando a medida que iba hablando, hasta tener el rostro totalmente rojo de la ira con la última frase. “Cuando entramos en aquella sala de interrogatorio, vimos una niña porque era una niña que se había tenido que convertir en mujer, que había dirigido una guerra desde la primera línea, que había sufrido por los que amaba entregándoles todo para despreciarla después. La manera en la que se derrumbó en ese interrogatorio, la manera en la que se aferró a Benedita mientras la consolaba, a medida que ella nos contaba el horror que vivió, durante casi la mitad de su vida, de como huyó y de como se sentía una cobarde y que no era digna de la casa de los valientes Gryffindor. Eso no lo olvidaré en mi vida y realice muchos interrogatorios, como jefe de seguridad mágica no solo para el Ministerio Brasileño de Magia, sino para Confederación Mágica de Sudamérica, y te puedo decir que ninguno, me impacto como el de ella. Sabes la ayudamos, la escondimos si lo quieres decir así, porque cuando el Ministerio de Magia Británico pregunto por ella, sentí tal rabia, pensé, como se atreven que se creen que son los dueños de la vida de la gente, que mas quieren de la valiente muchacha a la que destrozaron, oh no, no la tendrían me aseguraría de ello. La trajimos con nosotros a nuestra casa y luego aquí a Castelo y ella cada vez se abría mas a nosotros y sin darnos cuenta era nuestra, quizá no de sangre pero de corazón. Ella dijo un día que pensaba en nosotros no como amigos, pensé que el corazón se me partía de dolor para segundos después estallar de alegría cuando ella nos dijo que en su mente nos llevaba meses llamando abuelos, a partir de ahí Benedita fue nana y yo nonno, creo que ese día fue uno de los más felices de nuestros días, ella es nuestra alegría y nuestro orgullo. Y tu muchacho viste nuestra cercanía y me pides permiso para entregarte mi tesoro más preciado, cuando pensé que me lo robarían sin pedir permiso. Claro que tienes permiso de este pobre viejo, haces feliz a mi niña asique por supuesto que te doy su mano. Da un abrazo a este viejo que se convertirá en tu nonno, pues quiero pensar que gano un nieto, no que pierdo una nieta”. 

Y así Severus se vio nuevamente abrazado por Lorenzo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo, un poco de transición pero aun asi espero que os guste

Hermione estaba hablando con su nana sobre el proceso de adopción, que harían mañana, cuando se fijó que Sev, estaba abrazando al nonno. Que estarían hablando? , le hizo un gesto a su nana para que mirara, esta al verlo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Hermione, pero ella suponía que Severus le había pedido la mano de Hermione a Lorenzo, conocía muy bien a su esposo esa sonrisa, los ojos medio nublados esa muestra de afecto la manera de actuar, si estaba casi segura de que era eso, pero tendría que esperar a estar a solas con su esposo para averiguarlo.

“Tengo que pedirte un favor Lorenzo, necesito mandar un mensaje a Lucius Malfoy, a la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, ellos tienen sistema floo internacional si sabes donde puedo encontrar uno se que son escasos y cuestan bastante pero realmente lo necesito pagaré los galeones que me indiques” dijo Sev, mirando esperanzado a Lorenzo.

Lorenzo se giró dándole la espalda a Sev, y mirando a su esposa le dijo “querida voy a llevar a Sev a mi despacho un minuto quiero enseñarle la investigación de la planta que encontramos hace un mes en la expedición al interior del amazonas”

Hermione vio como Sev, se marchaba con Lorenzo y se giró hacia su nana “que estarán tramando esos dos , parece que se llevan demasiado bien” dijo con una sonrisa.

“jajaja seguro que nada malo, sabes que a tu nonno le encanta hablar de plantas y pociones, seguro que con Severus encontró alguien con quien discutir de esos temas”. Dijo Benedita con una sonrisa en los labios, ella suponía que era de Hermione de quien hablaban.

Mientras en el despacho de Lorenzo “aquí muchacho floo internacional tanto para llamadas como para viajes, si necesitas ir a Inglaterra por algo, lo malo es que el regreso seria en solo 10 min, tendrías que volver a pedir los permisos para entrar o bien ir a la embajada Brasileña y que te dejen usar el floo internacional. Te dejo para que tengas privacidad, estaré en la salita de a lado ven cuando termines"

Y antes de que Sev pudiese decir nada cerró la puerta del despacho dejando a Sev solo.

Sev miró el despacho elegante y bien decorado, había muchas fotos de Benedita y Lorenzo, desde jóvenes hasta ahora y también alguna de ellos con Hermione, se veían como una familia. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al floo, en Inglaterra sería tarde cerca de las 12 de la noche, pero Lucius solía acostarse tarde, asi que llamo a Malfoy manor.

“Luciussss, Luciussssssssss estas ahí, despiertaa, necesito hablar contigo” espero pero nada no había respuesta “Luciussssss gandul levanta, donde estas”

“Por Merlín, Severus que son esos gritos a estas horas, estas bien, no estabas en Castelo?” dijo Lucius mientras entraba abrochándose un batín.

Sev, se río y miro con cariño a su amigo que a su vez se había tranquilizado y lo miraba expectante.

“Aun estoy en Castelo, es una llamada de floo internacional y es importante necesito un favor”

“un favor” dijo Lucius levantando una ceja y asomando una sonrisa relajada, “ de mi un favor del tipo amigo rico o un favor del tipo Hermano”

“como Hermano Lucius, necesito que confíes en mi, necesito que recojas la caja con forma de corazón traspasado con una rosa negra, que tengo en mi caja fuerte de mi habitación en Prince manor, y sabes que solo mi familia puede pasar las barreras y que lo traigas aquí cuanto antes, entonces pasare para recogerlo y tendré 10 min para volver a pasar antes de que se cierre”

Sev, vio que Lucius lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de sorpresa, raro ver en los Malfoy que siempre parecían estoicos y fríos, aunque eso era cara al público en familia eran otra cosa y Sev era parte de su familia.

“Pero mmm… pero esa caja no contiene, uno de los anillos de la familia Prince, no es el que se da a las prometidas no por deber sino por amor?,” dijo Lucius mirando a Sev con cara de confusión, vio la sonrisa en la cara de Sev, y el mismo saco una sonrisa.

“Bribón que no me estas contando, encontraste una bella latina morena y la dejaste embarazada, o es que tan pronto llegaste a Castelo te olvidaste de tu queridísima y adorada Señorita Granger” 

Lucius se calló de repente, sabía de la obsesión de Sev por Granger y le dolía ver a su hermano sufrir sin noticias sobre ella.  
Ahora que Voldemort se había ido podían ser felices, y la felicidad se escapaba para su hermano nuevamente, pero de repente vio la sonrisa al nombrar a la chica, no la tristeza que siempre surgía al nombrarla “ NO, no puede ser, la encontraste, está viva” Chilló Lucius y vio el asentimiento de la cabeza de Sev y con eso cerro los ojos y agradeció a Morgana y Merlín que la muchacha estuviese viva, así podría purgar su culpa por la tortura que recibió en su casa y su hermano podría ser feliz, pues si lo que él le pedía era una señal de por donde iban las cosas, su hermano no había perdido el tiempo, tenía mil preguntas pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad un capitulo corto pero prometo una actualización mañana espero que os guste.

“De acuerdo voy ahora mismo, pero al volver me contarás algo, y algo bueno para aplacar a mi querida esposa” y con estas palabras desapareció.

Severus se quedó esperando el regreso de Lucius y pensando sobre su boda, la quería cuanto antes si pudiese convencer a Hermione le quedaban 3 semanas antes de tener que volver a Hogwarths y a Londres y la verdad es que le gustaría regresar como un hombre casado, sonrió para sus adentros y cerró los ojos mientras soñaba con un futuro que no creía posible.

“Quita esa sonrisa, de enamorado de tu cara Severus da miedo” le dijo Lucius que ya había vuelto, “ y comienza a hablar”.

Sev, le hizo un resumen de esos días lo que había pasado, lo que había descubierto, el trato al que había llegado con Hermione todo. 

“Asique hermano, me gustaría que tú Cissa y Draco estuviesen listos , por que si me acepta en menos de 3 semanas estaré casado y me gustaría que fueses mi mejor hombre”

Lucius miro el fuego de la chimenea y asintió con la cabeza 

“nada podría mantenerme alejado hermano, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites incluso para esconder a tu mujer en Gran Bretaña aunque con el plan de Benedita, creo que estáis totalmente cubiertos. Y ahora pasa para recoger este anillo y abrazar a tu hermano antes de volver a tu hermosa dama”.

Sev paso e fuego y se fundió en un abrazo con Lucius, cuando se separaron le tendió la caja del anillo, Sev la abrió para ver el hermoso anillo, la cerro y procedió a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Palmeando su bolsillo se fue hacia la chimenea y antes de entrar se giró.

“ Ve con tu esposa, te dejo que le cuentes las buenas nuevas, seguro que te recompensa por ello y se me olvidaba Hermione es una maestra de pociones muy competente y además de eso tiene acceso a un montón de materiales. A conseguido la reproducción de varias especies en peligro , quizá podría ayudarnos y acabar con la maldición que acecha a los Malfoy”

Y antes de que Lucius tuviese tiempo de respondérle entro en el floo para volver a Castelo.

Lucius se quedó paralizado mirando la chimenea por la que el hombre al que consideraba su hermano se acababa de ir dejándolo en estado de sock, es posible que pudiesen encontrar una cura para el mal que asolaba a él y su hijo, es posible que la familia Malfoy no se extinguiera, tanto él como Draco eran estériles nadie sabía muy bien porque, Lucius siempre quiso una gran familia así como su esposa pero solo tuvieron a Draco cuando se fueron a mirar le dijeron que había algo mal con el pero no sabía que era su esperma estaba como dormido, fue un duro golpe para él y para Cissa, la amaba más que a nada pero aun y así cuando se enteró le dijo que entendía si quería el divorcio, Cissa lo había abofeteado y le había dicho si la creía tan fría como para abandonar al hombre que amaba y a su hijo, cabe decir que a partir de ese momento se volvieron más inseparables si cabe y su amor se hizo más fuerte pasando las penalidades de la guerra.

Pero después de la alegría surgida durante la paz volvió a venir la tristeza y la derrota a la familia, su hijo Draco se casó con Astoria Greegrass poco después de la batalla final, 3 años después seguían sin descendencia aunque llevaban tiempo buscándola así que les hicieron pruebas, el peor diagnóstico, su hijo sufría el mismo mal que él.

Astoria había demostrado el amor por su hijo y no se separó de él diciéndole que lo conseguirían y si no se tendrían el uno al otro.

Así parado mirando la chimenea se encontró Narcisa a su marido cuando fue a buscarlo, ella se había despertado sola en la cama, cosa que le extraño pues ellos siempre dormían uno en los brazos del otro, pero ver a su marido estático mirando al vacío de la chimenea la hizo estremecerse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno en este episodio hay sexo explicito para el que no quiera leerlo, espero que os guste

“amor estas bien” le dijo mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás y apoyaba el rostro en su espalda. 

En el momento en el que el sintió el toque de su esposa, noto fuego en el cuerpo , una necesidad de tenerla, de amarla que hacía tiempo no sentía, la necesidad de enterrarse en su interior de poseerla hasta quedar exhausto. Se giró para cogerla en sus brazos y comenzar a besarla con pasión, asaltando su boca con su lengua, noto como ella respondía con igual fervor que él como se entregaba.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, él se separó y le susurro.

“Abre el batín”.

Un hormigueo se extendió por la piel de Cissa, el aflojo su abrazo, oyendo su pulso martilleando en sus oídos miro como ella se desabotonaba el batín, revelando el camisón que llevaba debajo, este tenía tres botones que también desabotono dejando a la vista sus pechos, y Merlín después de tantos años aun lo excitaban esos pechos cremosos con sus pezones rosados, que se habían puesto duros al quedar expuestos, rápidamente los cubrió con sus manos mientras su boca devoraba la de ella.

Sus manos expertas estaban en sus pechos amasándolos, rodeando sus pezones ella se inclinaba hacia el quería más , lo necesitaba su cuerpo lo buscaba. El dejo su boca y fue besándola por el cuello, chupando en el punto del pulso haciendo que soltase un gemido, hasta que llego a sus pechos y cogió un pezón rosado en su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo, y chuparlo haciendo que Cissa se agarrase a sus hombros pues no sabia si sus piernas podrían sostenerla, mientras Lucius succionaba un pezón mientras con su mano pellizcaba el otro haciendo que Cissa se volviese loca.

El la atrajo mas hacia sí al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por su espalda y le iba subiendo el camisón por la parte posterior de los muslos, hasta que sus manos llegaron a su culo y empezó a amasarlo provocando mas gemidos, el jugaba con ella aparto su braga y comenzó a recorrer su raja con los dedos.

Cissa no podía mas “Lucius te necesito dentro ahora” dijo entre gemidos.

Lucius levanto la mirada, cogio a Cissa poniendo las manos en su trasero y la hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta una de las mesas de la salita que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.  
Con cuidado y maestría Lucius sondeó la suave hendidura entre sus piernas mientras la besaba con ardor “ábrete para mi Cissi”.

Esas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera. Movió los pies y al notar la mano entre sus muslos, enlazó un tobillo en su pantorrilla, afianzando el equilibrio. Le rodeo el cuello con las manos y lo beso aprovechando para quitarle el batín a Lucius y dejándolo nada mas que con los pantalones de dormir, ella lo miro su piel blanca como el alabastro su cuerpo definido siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con los ojos color plata de su marido que estaban vidriosos de deseo, ella bajo sus manos por esos pectorales, palpo la cintura y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón.

Duro y caliente, su miembro saltó llenándole la mano. Ella cerró los dedos despacio y empezó a deslizárlos abajo y arriba, acarició con un dedo el grueso glande. Oyó el aliento estremecido de Lucius y lo miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión era tensa y atormentada.

“basta” dijo Lucius y con esto la tomó por las caderas y, levantándola, la coloco en el borde de la mesa. Ella se agarró a sus hombros, pues casi no estaba apoyada y con una sola estocada la penetró, mientras Cissi jadeaba e la sorpresa y el placer de estar llena por él.

“mira Cissi, mira mi cuerpo entrando el tuyo, como encajamos, la perfección” le susurraba Lucius jadeando mientras entraba y salía lentamente de ella. Ella se obligó a mirar hacia abajo para ver como el pene de Lucius desaparecía en su interior. Verlo la excito a cotas no sospechadas, en esa postura veía el acto perfectamente además de sentirlo más en su interior. Se fijó en su marido su pelo se había soltado de la cinta y le caía sobre el rostro, era hermoso y era solo de ella, su amor había resistido prueba tras prueba pero siempre se tenían el uno al otro. 

Ella levantó la cabeza y atrapo los labios de Lucius en un beso abrasador. Ella se abandonó con ávida pasión, pegada a él. Con cada embestida los pezones erguidos de los pechos lo rozaban provocativamente.  
“rodéame con las piernas” le susurro Lucius.

Ella obedeció y después enlazó los brazos por detrás de su cuello reclinándose contra él. Lucius la sostenía por las nalgas mientras la embestía cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Mientras ella se aferraba a él y su cuerpo bañado por ardor y el sudor.  
Su calor era tan exquisito, tan caliente que podría reducir a cenizas todos sus sentidos. Él se deshizo en su interior, ahogado en su gloria. Un solo instante después, ella lo seguía estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un tiempo, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras seguía estremeciéndose en sus brazos. 

El corazón de ambos estaba desbocado, hinchando sus pechos con cada aspiración jadeante. Apoyando el dorso de las manos en la mesa, la bajó y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Y con eso la levantó como si no pesase nada, “vayamos al dormitorio, es tarde mañana te contaré todo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida” y con eso volvió a besarla mientras se dirigían a su cuarto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste, decidme algo, un saludo espero vuestros comentarios

Mientras en Castelo, Sev había regresado a la terraza con Lorenzo, encontrando a Mia hablando con su nana sentadas en un sillón, totalmente enfrascadas en una discusión sobre lo que él creía era el racho de Mia.

Él se acercó por detrás la rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello.  
“Me extrañaste preciosa, por que yo si”

Hermione se río y giró para quedar frente a Sev, cogió su rostros con sus manos y lo besó .

“Claro que te extrañé, no sé cómo vamos a hacer cuando tengas que irte a Inglaterra” dijo Mia con una mueca sin soltar las manos de su cuello, él bajo la cabeza y la besó de nuevo.

“Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento” dijo Sev, besándola apasionadamente.

“Ejem, que parece que os olvidasteis que tenéis compañía” dijo Lorenzo sonriendo mientras tenía a Benedita en un abrazo.

Sev y Mia se separaron en ese momento, Sev aprovecho para ir hacia el frente de donde estaba Mia e hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos, Mia al ver este movimiento se llevó las manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, miro hacia sus nonnos y vio que sonreían fijándose en Sev, nuevamente vio como sonreía.

“Hermione Jean Granger, mañana serás H. Jean Benedita Dourado y si me haces el honor de convertirte en mis esposa cambiando ese nombre nuevamente al de H. Jean Benedita Prince-Snape me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo”

Mientras la miraba a los ojos abrió la caja para revelar el anillo más hermoso que Hermione había visto en su vida tenía un rubí y una esmeralda en el centro en forma de ying y yang rodeado por diamantes negros, todo ello en una banda de platino con forma de serpiente, lo que Mia descubriría más tarde cuando lo viese bien es la inscripción que llevaba dentro {si tú eres el Ying, yo seré el yang , no te alejes. Sin ti mi cuerpo no es uno, sino la mitad sin tu amor}.

Entre lágrimas ella se lanzó sobre Sev, besándolo a la vez que asentía con la cabeza .

“Si amor, claro que me casaré contigo” y la pareja se fundió en un beso que paso de cariñoso a apasionado en cuestión de segundos, solo existían ellos se habían olvidado de sus acompañantes.

“Ejem, felicitaciones princesa creo que escogiste un buen hombre, aunque todo fuese un poco rápido” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa en la cara, dándole un beso y un abrazo a Hermione que después acabo en los brazos de su nana, mientras Lorenzo le daba un abrazo a Sev, “Felicitaciones hijo, bienvenido a la familia”.

“Bueno después de tanta felicitación, tendremos que hablar para fijar una fecha y preparar la boda” dijo Benedita sonriendo.

Hermione había vuelto a los brazos de Sev, y tenía su espalda apoyada en su pecho, giró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos pero antes de que pudiera hablar él le dijo “ Sé que te parecerá precipitado pero me gustaría que fuera en las 3 semanas que tengo aquí, luego tendré que irme por 3 o 4 semanas a Londres y a Hogwarts, y se me va a hacer muy duro separarme de ti, pero estaré más feliz y tranquilo si ya fueras mi esposa, luego prometo no dejarte tanto tiempo pero tengo cosas que arreglar. Si te parece pronto o no quieres lo entiendo, yo solo he esperado tanto por ti , por encontrarte yo…” Hermione se giró en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios “Me parece perfecto, te parece de hoy en 10 días así nos quedaran otros 10 días para la luna de miel” le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

“Me parece perfecto mi amor, siempre y cuando a tus nonnos les parezca bien” dijo Sev, mirando a Lorenzo y Benedita.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero vuestros comentarios

Por supuesto Sev aprendió, que tanto Benedita como Lorenzo cumplirían cualquier cosa que Hermione quisiera y rápidamente se pusieron a planificar la boda ya que la adopción la tenían programada para mañana, Sev se reclinó en el sofá mirando el rostro totalmente alegre y burbujeante de las 2 brujas y el mago frente a él, sus muestras de cariño, sus gestos sin duda eran una familia y había amor, una parte de él se alegraba de que Hermione hubiese encontrado eso, de que la hubiesen ayudado a sanar, otra estaba furiosa con Potter, con los Weasley, con todos los que le dieron la espalda cuando eran sus amigos, Sirius Black, los Lupin, incluso un poco con Pomona y Minerva por no haberse dado cuenta al acabar la batalla del estado de Hermione y otra parte con el mismo por no haber hablado con ella antes de la batalla, por haber estado en coma o sedado tanto tiempo aunque eso se escapaba a su control.

También se estaba estresando porque le había dicho a los Malfoy de ella y su boda y sabía que Mía no iba a estar contenta. La verdad no lo pensó, necesitaba el anillo y Lucius era su hermano le parecía natural que fuese su mejor hombre. Decidió que debía decirle a Mía cuanto antes.

“Mía amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que no va a gustarte, antes de nada lo siento no fue mi intención estaba tan concentrado y alegre que no me di cuenta” dijo Sev apretándose el puente de la nariz, levanto la cara para ver la expresión confundida de los otros tres. “El anillo es una reliquia de mi familia, estaba en mi caja fuerte en mi mansión pero para ir allí necesitaba un floo internacional, que tu nonno amablemente me dejó, el problema es que tendría solo unos pocos minutos para aparecerme en Inglaterra y volver antes de que el floo se cerrase, asique tenía una solución” aquí dio un suspiro, se levantó caminó hacia Mía, se arrodillo a su lado y le cogió las manos “amor sin darme cuenta le pedí el favor a Lucius, te explique que es mi hermano de sangre, no le dije tu nombre pero al pedir ese anillo en concreto sabía que tenía que estar enamorado de la persona a la que le iba a proponer y bueno el digamos adivinó que eras tu, porque el sabía que llevaba años enamorado de ti y bueno…” aquí Sev estaba sudando la miraba a los ojos suplicando, Mía no pudo aguantase y se bajo para quedar a su altura agarrando su cara con las dos manos lo besó, un beso suave demostrando en ese beso el amor que sentía, ella sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito no podía culparlo, era su familia después de todo y dentro de las personas que se podían enterar no eran los peores, ya que no tenían relación con los Potter y Weasley que eran los que ella quería evitar como la peste, asique siguió besándolo para demostrarle todo, cuando se separaban a los 2 les costaba respirar, unidos por sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos.

“amor, no pasa nada entiendo que en el momento no te diste cuenta, espero que me preguntes antes de decirlo pero entiendo que Lucius es tu hermano y como sucedió, también supongo que lo querrás en tu boda, asique finalmente habría que decírselo, no pasa nada,lo único que te pido es que les digas que no me delaten y que vengan antes de la boda para poder hablar con ellos” dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba a Sev.

“amor, gracias por entender y por supuesto ya están avisados de que no pueden decirles a nadie y seguro que les encantara venir cuanto antes y ayudarte con la boda y conocerte, además creo que les vendrá bien unas vacaciones lejos de Europa” con eso bajo la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Mía.

“Hay otra cosa más que quiero contarte, tiene en parte que ver con tu trabajo de reproducción con las especies en peligro y tu estudio de fertilidad y genético”

“con mi investigación, no entiendo tienen los Malfoy algún animal con problemas genéticos o de cría?” dijo Mía mientras lo miraba curiosa

“No exactamente amor, antes de decirte os pido a los tres que no difundáis esto pues es un tema delicado para los Malfoy” dijo mirando a los tres y viendo su asentimiento con la cabeza.

“No saben si por genética o por alguna maldición , encanto o por qué pero los Malfoy no pueden tener hijos, Draco fue un milagro según los médicos y Lucius quería más hijo pero el y Cissa no pudieron tener más y ahora Draco está teniendo problemas también, y con tu estudio en genética y reproducción quizá podamos ayudarlos” y con eso los miro a la cara para encontrar a los tres con la boca abierta de asombro.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguimos avanzando en la historia espero que os guste

“Santa Circe , claro que los entendemos, muchachos yo y Benedita tuvimos ese problema, por eso no pudimos tener hijos hasta que esta muchachita de aquí llego a nuestras vidas” dijo Lorenzo mirando con amor hacia Hermione.

“Si entendemos perfectamente por lo que están pasando, nosotros también queríamos una gran familia y bueno tampoco pudimos, en parte el trabajo de Jean empezó por nosotros y a lo mejor con algo de modificación valdría para ellos, o querida tu investigación podría hacer tanto bien, incluso las pociones de fertilidad en las que trabajaste hace un año podrían ayudarles” Dijo Benedita mientras miraba esperanzada a su nieta.

“Si nana yo creo que posiblemente con tu estudio pueda modificarlo para los Malfoy y las pociones de fertilidad de hace un año están funcionando muy bien en distintos animales y con poca variación valdrían para humanos, no perdemos nada por probar” Dijo Mía, mientras se levantaba con Sev y lo besaba “ahora creo que es tarde, deberíamos irnos a descansar y mañana podrías volver a usar el floo del nonno para hablar con Lucius e invitarlo a venir cuanto antes, la nana y yo ya acordamos que pasado mañana nos iremos al rancho y preparemos la boda desde allí y excepto las elecciones finales lo hará todo ella, mañana enviaremos las invitaciones y el nonno y tú se encargaran de arreglar los traslados internacionales en el ministerio después de la adopción mientras la nana y yo miramos mi vestido en o vale do sonho (zona de compras mágicas en Brasil), cenaremos en Castelo y a la mañana iremos al rancho si te parece todo bien”

“Me parece perfecto amor” y con eso Sev le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo, y se giró hacia sus abuelos y les dijo “No hay manera de que puede agradecerles todo, y aun soy egoísta y quiero que me tomen en su familia y entren en la mía si está bien con ustedes” antes de que pudiese terminar ya estaba en un abrazo con Benedita y Lorenzo.

Lorenzo fue el primero en hablar “ Por su puesto muchacho y los honrados somos nosotros, ahora vayan descansen que mañana tenemos un largo día y ya es muy tarde, os veremos mañana” y con eso beso a Hermione y abrazó a Sev mientras su esposa repetía sus acciones.

Y con eso Sev y Mía salieron a los pasillos de Castelo dirigiéndose a sus cuartos.

Momentos después en el otro lado del atlántico Cissa se despertó feliz en su cama y estirándose mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, había sido una noche perfecta con su marido donde ya hacia tiempo que no tenían una noche así. La guerra, alojando a Voldemort, funcionando de espías mientras defendían a su hijo los había minado de una manera que no se podía explicar. Lo peor fue ver a la que sabían era la mujer de los sueños de Severus torturada delante de ellos en su casa y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. A los tres les afectó muchísimo y fueron superándolo poco a poco y con el apoyo incondicional de Severus, él y Lucius se habían hecho hermanos de sangre hace mucho tiempo y para Cissa era como un hermano, por eso no dudaron en hacerlo padrino de su hijo, y Cissa daba gracias a Morgana todos los días por la elección pues protegió a Draco como su propio hijo arriesgando su propia vida en diversas ocasiones durante la guerra y como madre eso era impagable. Porque recordaba todo ello, pues ayer su marido parecía el mismo adolescente del que se enamoró hace tantos años sin preocupaciones con esa picardía que tanto le gustaba. 

De repente se acordó de las palabras que le dijo ayer “ Es tarde mañana te contare todo” ahora con esas palabras en mente se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, cuando estaba lista dijo “Sweet” y con un plof apareció un elfo doméstico, pulcramente vestido “ que puedo hacer por la maestra” dijo el pequeño, “Sabes donde esta Lucius?”, el pequeño elfo la miro con sus grandes ojos mientras asentía “ El señor está esperando a la maestra, en la salita del invernadero”, Cissa asintió con la cabeza “Gracias Sweet, eso es todo”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo para que avance la historia

Cuando llegó a la salita del invernadero, Lucius estaba sentado con su café y un periódico, y a su lado había un desayuno completo esperándola.

Lucius sintió la presencia de su esposa y levantó la vista del periódico para encontrarla mirándolo desde la puerta. Se veía hermosa con unas túnicas azul oscuro con brocados plateados y el pelo suelto, a sus 43 años se veía muy joven aunque era normal para los seres mágicos ya que duran mas años. Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

“Buenos días amor” dijo Cissa y se inclinaba para darle un suave beso en los labios, pero Lucius tenía otra idea y la agarro para un beso apasionado y acabar sentada en su regazo.

“mmm buenos días mi vida” dijo Lucius entre besos “como descansaste?” le pregunto mientras Cissa ocupaba su silla a su lado y se disponía a comer su desayuno.

“Como hace tiempo no dormía, la verdad” le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras comía su desayuno “ Pero no me olvido de que me dijiste, que me tenías cosas que contar” y con eso le lanzó una mirada de estoy esperando.

“jajaja, no pensé que te acordases querida pero está claro que me equivoque, acaba de desayunar, nos pondremos cómodos y te contare todo, aunque debes saber que Draco y Tory (diminutivo para Astoria) vendrán a comer ya que también tengo que hablar con ellos” y con eso siguió leyendo el periódico sin darse cuenta de la cara de preocupación de su mujer.

“Lucius, ha ocurrido algo, está todo bien?” pregunto Cissi con cara de preocupación. Pero vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su marido y supo que no era nada malo, aun y así estaba muy intrigada.

“No querida, todo lo contrario, pero lo mejor será que comience por el principio, ayer sabes que me acosté contigo no muy tarde, cuando llevábamos unas 2 horas en la cama el floo se activó” hizo una pausa para mirar la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa “el floo internacional, era Severus que necesitaba un favor, al principio pensé que ya había regresado de Castelo pero aún estaba allí y cuando le pregunté qué tipo de favor me dijo el de un hermano” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

“Interesante seguro querido, pero no me estas diciendo todo, que necesitaba Severus de ti como su hermano, sería algo personal y estando en Castelo por unos 3 días no puedo entender el que” dijo Cissy con curiosidad.

Y Lucius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le dijo “que recogiera un anillo de compromiso de la familia Prince para él” y vio como la mandíbula de su esposa se abría con la sorpresa.

“Le va a pedir matrimonio a alguien al otro lado del atlántico?, que hizo dejo a una muchacha embarazada?, sino es así alguien le daría una poción de amor o algo así, porque aun la semana anterior que estuvo aquí, no paro de hablar de las señorita Granger asique no creo que la haya olvidado tan rápido” Cissa estaba exaltada y miro ceñuda a su marido “No veo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, cuando tu hermano puede estar drogado o hechizado para que cometa actos que no desea”

“JaJaja, ese es el caso, yo pensé lo mismo pero cuando me específico que quería el anillo del ying y el yang de la familia Prince el que su bisabuelo Julius le dio a su abuela Helena” y Lucius vio el cambio en la cara de su esposa mientras asimilaba esta información, en casi todas las grandes familias había varios anillos de compromiso pero solo había uno o dos que se entregaban por amor, era una declaración en los ojos de la gran sociedad, el mismo le había dado uno a su esposa cuando le propuso, vio el momento en el que ella llego a la misma conclusión que el anoche y lo miraba asombrada “ si querida, la encontró” y así Cissa se encontró en sus brazos sollozando mientras él la abrazaba con toda la ternura que podía “amor podremos disculparnos con ella podremos hacer las cosas bien, cuando pensamos que ya no tendríamos esa oportunidad, además tal y como me dijo ayer Severus las cosas entre ellos van muy bien para llevar allí solo 3 días y me dijo que esperáramos viajar para una boda próximamente tú, Draco, Tory y yo amor” y con eso levanto la barbilla de su mujer por mas de 20 años y le dio un beso en el que derramo todo lo que sentía, comenzó como un beso suave pero cuando ella con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca él no se resistió y comenzó una lucha apasionada de sus leguas por recorrer y saborear al otro, se convirtió en un beso desesperado.

Minutos después con las frentes apoyadas y mirándose a los ojos en un susurro Lucius le dijo “aún hay más amor, Severus me dio a entender que nuestra queridísima señorita Granger no quiere que nadie sepa de ella en Inglaterra así que le prometí que no diríamos nada” esto causó sorpresa en su esposa pero por su puesto ella asintió, “además también sugirió que sigue siendo la misma niña, una comelibros, estudiosa e inteligente, y que es probable que con uno de sus estudios ella pueda ayudarnos con la maldición que asola a los Malfoy”.  
Cissa en ese momento cayo totalmente desmayada en sus brazos, haciendo que lucius se pusiera nervioso hasta el extremo, pues su esposa había sufrido torturas ella misma y las había visto infligir y su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas y nunca se había desmayado, hasta hoy.


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras en Castelo, Sev miraba la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos y que en unos días sería su esposa y se excito solo con mirarla, noto como su pene se erguía en una furiosa erección, así que con sus manos empezó a masajear entre sus piernas hasta que encontró ese nudo que hacía que pudiese estallar, mientras su boca capturaba un pezón y comenzó a succionarlo.

Mía soltó un suspiro y cobrando vida de repente, aunque no como su mente pretendía. 

Atrapada en las manos de Sev, arqueó la espalda y lo ofreció abiertamente uno de sus pechos, manjar que él por su puesto aceptó, lamiendo primero la punta y luego cogiéndolo todo en su boca.

Mía escucho un jadeo ahogado y se dio cuenta de que fue ella quien lo emitió. La pasión y placer cada vez más intenso y la humedad acumulada entre sus piernas la cogió por sorpresa, y miró hacia abajo.

“Que…?”

No podía verlo por la oscuridad pero podía sentir su presencia. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, cuando sintió las piernas de Sev entre las suyas, cuando el sólido peso de sus caderas, le separó los muslos, hizo que se acelerará más todavía si era posible. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo al recostarse sobre ella, a pocos centímetros hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna prenda entre ellos, de que su maliciosa lengua y sus aún más diabólicos labios, estaban haciendo que su piel desnuda enloqueciese y saber a ciencia cierta que en cualquier momento el cuerpo duro de Sev estaría directamente piel con piel sobre ella, hizo que se excitara sobremanera.

“Relájate”

Ese susurro con esa voz grave y profunda salió de la oscuridad cuando Sev saco la cabeza de entre sus pechos. Añadiendo poco después “te deseo otra vez”

Esas cuatro palabras, esa cruda realidad le llegó a las entrañas y al corazón. Él le había levantado la camiseta que se enrollaba en su cuello y cuando el tiró de ésta, Mía no hizo más que obedecer. Quedando desnuda debajo de él.

Lo que continuó fue una lección sobre el puro placer. En la oscuridad de la noche, Sev la tocó, la besó la acarició y volvió a llenarla de nuevo. Hasta que las cotas de placer llegaron a su máximo, haciendo que los dos cayesen extenuados en brazos del otro.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un ruido espantoso hizo que Sev se tapase la cara con la almohada “Que diantres es ese ruido”

“Una alarma para despertarnos” respondió Mía mientras se inclinaba para besarlo “mmbummm días” dijo mientras lo besaba, mientras Sev la agarraba para besarla gruñendo un buenos días en su boca.

De repente Mía se separó de él y le dijo “Vamos mi Prince (juego con su apellido y su significado de príncipe) tenemos que prepararnos, hoy será un día muy largo, primero mi adopción, y luego elegir mi vestido aun me parece surrealista que me case en poco mas de una semana cuando hace ni tres días no tenía ni una relación” 

Entrando en el baño tras ella, le dijo “amor si no estás segura podemos esperar, mientras te tenga no me importa”

“Oh no, estoy segura, pero es solo que nunca imagine esto ya me había resignado a mi vida solitaria y no volver a Gran Bretaña y llegas y mi mundo gira 360 º, que no me quejo es solo un poco abrumador pero no cambiaría nada” dijo mirando a Sev mientras entraba en la gran ducha y estirando una mano para invitarlo a unirse, cosa que por su puesto acepto de buen grado.


	25. Chapter 25

Después de una ducha rápida se dirigieron al gran comedor para desayunar, allí fueron felicitados por todos en la mesa de los maestros tanto por la adopción como por el compromiso, y después de las felicitaciones y buenos deseos la pareja se separó en el piso de Benedita mientras Severus fue con Lorenzo para hacer un floo internacional, Mía se quedó con Benedita.

“Todo tuyo muchacho, iré con Benedita y Jean si esta bien contigo te esperare allí” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa

“Gracias por todo”

Y con eso Sev, quedo solo para hacer su llamada a los Malfoy.

“Luciusss, estáis ahí. Cissa alguno me oís” 

“Severus que alegría escuchar tu voz, tienes muchas cosas que contarnos” dijo Cissa sin esconder una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala seguida por Lucius, Draco y Tory.

“Veo que estáis todos, así será más rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo” dijo Sev mientras veía como Lucius levantaba una ceja “No es por el dinero Lucius aunque sé que estas llamadas son carísimas, ya sé que puedo permitírmelas” Severus se había criado en la pobreza y aun tenía cierto cuidado con el dinero después de heredar una inmensa fortuna y tener una propia por sus patentes en pociones, cosa que Lucius siempre le decía , el dinero está para disfrutarlo.

“Bien Padrino parece que estuviste ocupado estos días en Castelo, y que encontraste algo que no esperabas” dijo Draco con ese tono medio prepotente medio en broma.

“Eso es decir poco Drake, pero antes de nada tengo que pedirles que me prometan que nada de lo que hoy se diga aquí saldrá de aquí y que no dirán a nadie que saben donde encontrar a Hermione Granger” . 

Vio como todos asentían y se levantaban las mangas para hacer un juramento por su magia, haciendo que el estoico Severus se emocionara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“No hace falta un juramento por la magia, me sirve con su promesa”

“Lo prometo” dijeron 4 voces al unísono.

“Jajaja que coordinados “ se rio Severus antes de continuar hablando “Supongo que Lucius les contó sobre lo que hablamos anoche, asique solo contaré algunos huecos en la historia que creo que es lo que los intriga. Bien primero si encontré a Hermione Granger en Castelo, pero nadie la conocía con ese nombre sino con el de Jean Grenn” dijo haciendo una pausa para ver la sorpresa en sus caras.

“Padrino Jean Grenn, hablamos de la Jean Green maestra de Pociones, Dueña de Hela la creadora de las mejores y exclusivas escobas y no sé cuántos negocios más, Multimillonaria y esquiva con la prensa, no puede ser la misma no?” dijo Draco con sorpresa en su rostro mientras miraba la cara tranquila de su padrino y las caras sorprendidas del resto de ocupantes de la habitación.

“Si Drake es la misma” y con eso se escucharon los jadeos en la habitación pero antes de volver a verse interrumpido continuo su explicación.

“Por que la conocen por otro nombre, simple por que ella no quiere ser encontrada, ella me contó que el cabeza hueca Weasley la dejo por Lavander Brown y que después de la batalla final ella fue a buscar a los Weasley y a Potter para saber que hacer y a donde retirarse a descansar y esos ingratos después de que ella los cuido durante todos sus años en la escuela, y sobre todo ese último año huyendo, la habían dejado sola y se habían ido a casa de los Weasley a descansar sin decirle nada” Severus tomo un momento para coger aire pues cada vez que pensaba en ello perdía los nervios.

“Asique ella se sintió sola, sus padres habían muerto unos meses antes de la batalla final en Australia, murieron sin saber que tenían una hija pues ella los había obliviado para que los mortífagos no los mataran, para morir en un accidente muggle al otro lado del mundo, asique esa misma noche huyó pensándome muerto dijo que no tenía a nadie asique se cambió el nombre y se fue a Rio de Janeiro” haciendo otra pausa para continuar mientras miraba las caras sorprendidas en la habitación.

“Como consiguió esconderse del Consorcio Sudamericano es el siguiente punto en la entrevista de registro, conoció a Benedita Dourado y Lorenzo Cassini que la ayudaron y la adoptaron como nieta, no de manera legal pero si en el resto de sentidos, eso lleva a otro punto si me caso con Hermione con el nombre de Jean Green, no sería legal y mis hijos serían considerados bastardos, si me caso con ella como Hermione Granger su tapadera sería levantada. La verdad no teníamos solución a eso” dijo Severus suspirando.

“Entonces suponemos que ella dijo que si, si estas planteando esos problemas” dijo Lucius levantando una ceja y dando una media sonrisa.

“OHHH Merlín es cierto, que alegría Severus te lo mereces, si estuvieses aquí te besaría” Dijo Cissy mientras era contenida por su marido que le daba un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

“Padrino felicidades, y estoy seguro de que podríamos solucionar ese problema, solo tenemos que pensar somos 5 Slytherin, podremos solucionar esto” dijo Drako con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

“Felicidades Severus, y bueno si Hermione cambiase antes su nombre legalmente y se pudiese mantener eso en secreto podría ser una solución, creo aunque tendríamos que investigarlo, podría preguntar en mi familia siempre guardando su identidad por su puesto” le dijo la dulce Astoria.

“Gracias a todos, y gracias por la sugerencia Tory, ya habíamos llegado a eso y hoy Hermione será adoptada por el matrimonio formado por Benedita Dourado y Lorenzo Cassini y pasará a llamarse H. Jean Benedita Dourado, así todo sería legal y su secreto estaría a salvo” miro como todos asentían “Asique vengo a invitarlos a mi boda dentro de 10 días” dijo Severus hinchando pecho. 

Los gritos que siguieron y felicitaciones no era algo que se viera todos los días en la familia Malfoy, ya que no todos los días uno de sus miembros se comprometía o se casaba. Después de las felicitaciones Severus decidió que era el momento de otra sorpresa a la familia.

“No sé si Lucius os comentó sobre la posibilidad de que Hermione os pudiese ayudar con el tema de la maldición Malfoy, ya que tiene un estudio de infertilidad y ha creado varias pociones de fertilidad muy efectivas para animales mágicos y que ya ha alterado para usar en humanos, el único problema es que el embarazo suele ser múltiple, solo dos parejas lo han tomado ya que no lo comercializa, eran dos conocidos de Hermione y una tuvo trillizos y la otra gemelos. Asique la decisión es suya, pero decidan lo que decidan sepan que Hermione quiere que vengan a la boda y agradecería que viniesen cuanto antes para ayudarla y también nos gustaría que lo tomaran como un viaje de relax quedándose con nosotros después de la boda en nuestra luna de miel, se lo pido como un favor, no lo rechacen ella quiere verlos y yo los necesito allí” admitió Severus.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar.

“ Por supuesto que iremos Severus, Lucius ira con Draco ahora mismo al ministerio para conseguir los papeles e iremos bien por floo bien por portolín y si podemos ir mañana no iremos pasado, en cuanto a lo otro me imagino que necesita tiempo para las pociones y todo eso pero en verdad, nosotros habíamos hablado durante la comida de ello, y creo que el que nazca más de un niño no será un problema” Cissa paro un segundo miro a su marido y su hijo para luego mirar a Severus “y si pudiese ser también querría otro tratamiento, quiero otro hijo o hijos lo que venga” Dijo con una sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Severus dijo “ ya contaba con ello, tengo que dejarlos, os espero a todo para cualquier cosa un búho o floo al despacho de Lorenzo Cassini” y con eso termino su llamada.


	26. Chapter 26

Mientras en el comedor Benedita y Hermione hablaban de la lista de invitados a la boda, y el envío de las invitaciones cuando llego Lorenzo.

“Aquí están las mujeres más bellas, que dan luz a mi mundo” dijo mientras ponía un beso en la cabeza de Hermione y le daba a Benedita un beso en los labios. 

“Que bien que estamos los 3 juntos y como tu prometido esta entretenido con el floo por un rato, podemos hablar de una cosa que queríamos comentarte pequeña” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa trémula en el rostro.

“Claro nonno, hay algo que no os guste o os preocupe, hice algo que os molesto?” Pregunto Hermione apenada.

“Oh no querida para nada es algo que yo y el nonno te queremos proponer, es algo un poco egoísta de nuestra parte y aunque en parte también influirá a tu marido queríamos hablar contigo a solas primero” dijo su nana sonriendo.

“Entiendo” dijo Hermione mirándolos.

“Amor sabes que tanto Benedita y yo no tenemos familia cercana, y sabes que venimos de casas muy antiguas, ricas y poderosas de magos, los Dourado en Brasil y los Cassini en Argentina” dijo Lorenzo mirando a Hermione mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

“Si lo sé y entiendo que si no podéis o queréis la adopción..” pero antes de que Hermione pudiese continuar, fue interrumpida por Lorenzo.

“NO, amor no es eso todo lo contrario, lo que queríamos es que nos dejases no solo hacer la adopción por magia, sino también por sangre, para convertirte en un miembro en pleno derecho de nuestras casas, ya que para nosotros eres nuestra hija, nuestra nieta nuestro todo cuando hace casi 5 años te encontramos, llenaste un vacío en nuestras vidas que no sabíamos que teníamos, somos más felices que nunca y nos gustaría seguir siendo parte de tu vida y que tu sigas siendo parte de la nuestra, además queremos que seas nuestra heredera y aunque nunca hablamos de esto, bueno esto veras al heredar las casas bueno nosotros tus hijos bueno si quieres tenerlos es que” en este punto como Lorenzo no se daba explicado intervino Benedita “amor lo que te estamos tratando de decirte es que necesitarías tener tres hijos, uno para heredar cada señorío, el de tu marido en Inglaterra, el de los Dourado en Brasil y el de los Cassini en Argentina, aunque entendemos que no quieras tantos hijos y si tenéis que hablarlo, podríamos hacer la adopción por sangre mas tarde” dijo Benedita mientras se apoyaba en su marido y miraban ansiosos a Hermione.

Siendo sorprendidos poco después por la muchacha lanzándose a sus brazos llorando, los tres estuvieron un rato en el sofá abrazados llorando, hasta que Hermione comenzó a decir “sois dos tontos, estoy encantada sois mi familia por supuesto que quiero la adopción completa con todo magia sangre lo que sea y en cuanto a los niños Sev y yo hablamos de un mínimo de 3 asique ahí no hay problema, le comentaré cuando vuelva pero no creo que le moleste y por mi está todo bien si es lo que realmente queréis” con eso Hermione se vio levantada y abrazada por los 2 mientras reían y se besaban los unos a los otros mientras hablaban mezclando idiomas, pero entre ellos se entendían.

Y así fue como los encontró Severus cuando regresó de su llamada, sonriendo se acercó a ellos y cogiendo a Mía en un abrazo le dio un suave beso y pregunto “que está pasando para tanto alboroto?” ella se giró en sus brazos y le dijo lo que acababa de pasar, él se quedó atónito ante esto pues sabía del poder de las dos casas latinas, pero como había dicho Hermione le dijo que la decisión era de ella y que por los hijos no había problema pues los 2 querían una gran familia.

Poco después se fueron al Ministerio Brasileño para la adopción de Hermione, que sería realizada por el propio ministro que era amigo íntimo de Benedita desde pequeño. Él sabía sobre el matrimonio de Benedita y ya le habían contado sobre Hermione decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero estaba encantado de tener a la heroína de guerra Británica aunque no pudiese divulgarlo y por supuesto se encargaría de que el secreto no saliese.

La ceremonia de adopción fue sencilla un juramento a la magia aceptando a Hermione dentro de su familia por parte de ambos y luego la de sangre fue la mas emotiva aunque para ello tuvieran que hacer un pequeño corte en sus manos en cuanto sus cortes se juntaron la magia envolvió a los 3 como dando su beneplácito a la adopción.

Luego firmaron unos cuantos documentos y parecía que estaba todo cuando Benedita dijo “ Jean querida quiero darte este anillo, que te nombra heredera de la casa de los Dourado” y se lo puso a Hermione en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha, Lorenzo avanzó hacia ella “mi niña, este es el anillo de los Cassini que te reconoce como su heredera” y se lo puso en el mismo dedo que el de Dourado, uniéndose por la magia en uno solo con ambos escudos. 

El ministro Brasileño estaba atónito ante el estaban dos héroes de guerra y dos jefes de unas de las casas mas importantes del mundo mágico y acababan de nombrar a la heroína heredera de las dos casas haciéndola con ello una de las personas mas poderosas e influyentes si unimos eso a que ella era una empresaria muy respetada y poderosa y que el que seria su marido en unos días era jefe de una de las casas mas poderosas de Gran Bretaña y por lo que le habían dicho tampoco era pobre, teníamos una pareja poderosa a la que era mejor no contrariar, él se alegraba de estar en buenos términos y no ser causa de su enojo, cosa que esperaba mantener.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno espero que os portéis bien y los reyes os traigan muchas cosas esta noche, yo os dejo un capitulo para que os entretengáis mientras esperáis.

Mientras Lorenzo y Benedita hablaban con el ministro Mía se acerco a Sev.

“amor quería hablar contigo de algo” dijo Mía mirándolo 

“claro amor lo que quieras” le dijo Sev.

“estaba pensando que si quieres decirles a Albus, Minerva y Pomona lo entiendo, solo te pido que por favor no levanten mi tapadera. Si está bien con ellos no tengo ningún problema”. Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso y lo abrazaba.

“Podría pedir un juramento de magos de ellos, sé que Minerva y Pomona no dirían nada pero sabes como es Albus, el simplemente, no podría evitarlo, pero solo si está bien contigo sino se lo diremos más adelante” dijo Sev mirándola, esperando su respuesta.

“Está bien amor, entiendo que son como tu familia y hace un tiempo estuvieron cerca de ser la mía, creo que me gustara verlos, alguien más que sea parte de tu familia amor?” dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano.

“mmm, bueno si no te importa que invite a Poppy, ella me curo tantas veces que es como una madre para mí, hará el juramento también si no te importa” dijo Sev mientras sentía cada vez más mariposas en el estómago, cada acción de Mía solo hacía que la amase más.

“me parece bien, yo no la conocí más que como medibruja paciente , pero si es importante para ti, por mi estará bien. Ahora aun no recibí un beso de mi prometido desde que soy una Dourado, a lo mejor ya no le gusto tanto” dijo con cara picara mientras lo agarraba de sus túnicas tirando hacia ella, fundiéndose los dos en un beso, que comenzó suave pero poco a poco la pasión fue subiendo haciendo que se olvidasen de todos los que los rodean y solo sintiendo solo el uno al otro, separándose solo cuando el aire se hizo indispensable para seguir respirando.

“Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos muchachita, sino no creo que compremos nada, menos mal, que acordamos que ellos arreglasen cosas aquí mientras nosotros compramos, sino no llegaríamos a ningún lado con tanta pasión y muestras de afecto” Dijo Benedita mientras ella, Lorenzo y el Ministro estallaban en carcajadas dejando a Mía avergonzada en los brazos de Sev, y a él con la cara de espía y su ceja levantada mientras por dentro sonreía por la situación, pues las palabras de Benedita eran muy ciertas.

Poco después se separaron mientras Mía se iba con su nana, él se quedó con Lorenzo arreglando permisos para la llegada de los invitados así como transporte para muchos de ellos, ya que el floo internacional era muy caro y muy poca gente se lo podía permitir, para muchos arreglaron portolín internacional y Sev se sorprendió de la cantidad que necesitaron y de los diferentes países de los que vendría la gente, había gente de toda América, eso no le sorprendió los Dourado y Cassini al fin y al cabo era familias poderosas y bien relacionadas, se sorprendió más de Sudáfrica, Senegal, Arabia, Túnez, Congo, Somalia, Zimbabue, Madagascar, Kenia, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Samoa, Fiji, Japón, China, Vietnam, India, Camboya, Nepal, Turkmenistán, Uzbekistán y Turquía. Sin duda mucha gente, muchos países parece que Mía estuvo ocupada y no estaba tan sola como parecía, y con esos pensamientos se acordó del hombre que había entrado en la sala común de sus habitaciones como se llamaba mmm, Ricardo joven guapo y parecía que se llevaba muy bien con Mía, eso hizo que los celos lo abrumaran antes de que le volviese a la mente que ella era virgen antes de entregarse a él, por lo que solo era de él, no es que le importase si no lo hubiese sido pero la verdad que lo hubiese sido lo había complacido, era posesivo y saber que ella sería solo de él era algo que le agradaba en extremo.

“Bueno yo ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos para nuestros invitados, hijo tú necesitas alguno?” le preguntó Lorenzo poniendo una mano en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

“Eh si necesito uno para 4 personas desde Hogwarts aunque aún no se bien los días, podría ser abierto aunque fuese un poco mas caro?” dijo Sev mirando al empleado del ministerio.

“ Si por su puesto, si me proporciona el nombre de las personas realizare los tramites y se lo entrego en un momento” dijo el empleado.

“Si por supuesto Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout y Poppy Pomfrey” dijo Sev y con eso se giró hacia Lorenzo.

“Lorenzo crees que podré utilizar el floo internacional y así hablar con ellos y entregarles el portolín?” 

“Por supuesto muchacho, aquí en mi despacho del ministerio, sin ningún problema, puedes hacer las llamadas que quieras” dijo Lorenzo sonriendo.

Esperaron unos minutos hablando de Hermione, él le contó como era en la escuela, como fue durante la guerra y la tortura y se dio cuenta que no había visto la cicatriz, Lorenzo lo tranquilizo y le dijo que en China un curandero de una tribu del desierto del Gobi le dijo que era magia muy oscura y que él podría quitársela aunque sería muy doloroso, ella lo hizo por supuesto, entonces Lorenzo comenzó a comentarle de la vida de Mía desde que había llegado a ellos, sus estudios, él sabía que era una maestra de pociones y supuso que estudio con Benedita pero no sabía es que era maestra en Trasformación estudiando con la mismísima Binata Ndongo, y que también era un animago, aunque Lorenzo no le quiso decir cual, dijo que eso era algo de ella para decirle o mostrarle, y aunque no le gusto lo entendió, si se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía una tercera maestría, ya que 2 era raro pero 3 se podían contar las personas que las tenían con los dedos de las manos y estaba seguro de que ninguno era tan joven, pero aun encima se sorprendió por su maestro Osami Motomori experto en aritmáncia, ya que no solo tenía 3 maestrías sino que las tenía con los maestros más proeminentes de las materias y que no solían tener aprendices, pero cuando le iba a contar más llego el empleado del ministerio.

“Aquí tiene, el portolín y los permisos en esta carpeta, el resto de portolín se mandaran por el correo con las invitaciones que nos proporcionaron, alguna cosa más?” dijo el empleado.

“Bueno me gustaría un permiso extendido para mi familia cercana los Malfoy , ellos ya arreglaban su forma de viaje pero le gustaría un permiso para que pudiesen entrar y salir del país con más regularidad, (pues a él se le concedía en el momento de casarse con Mía) hay alguna forma?” Dijo Sev mirando la cara totalmente sorprendida del empleado.

Lorenzo había estado observando y sabía el problema asique se acercó a solucionarlo “ Joao, el será mi Yerno, se casa en unos días con mi hija Jean Benedita Dourado, aunque creo que la conocéis con su alias Jean Grenn, por eso vienen todas esas personas tienes que entender que mi hija es la única heredera de las casas Cassini y Dourado, y aquí su futuro esposo es la cabeza de la casa Prince, pero por favor queremos discreción como siempre quisieron nuestras casas, ya sabes que sabemos recompensar a los que nos sirven bien” dijo Lorenzo mirando a Joao el empleado del ministerio.

“Por supuesto señor, no hay problema, nada saldrá de aquí, en cuanto a su petición podría ponerlo bajo protección de alguna de las casas nobles para que tengan total derecho como Sudamericano y puedan moverse con total libertad” dijo Joao mirando a Sev.

“ Por supuesto los pongo bajo protección de la vieja y noble casa de Cassini” dijo Lorenzo.

“ok, díganme sus nombres y les tramitare los permisos” dijo Joao

“ si claro, Lucius Septimus Malfoy, Narcissa Astra Malfoy, Draco Abraxas Malfoy y Astoria Diane Malfoy” dijo Sev al trabajador.

“ Deme unos minutos y si quiere se puede llevar estos permisos también”

En menos de cinco minutos el empleado tenía los papeles y Sev y Lorenzo iban hacia el despacho de este último para poder utilizar el floo internacional.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz día de reyes espero que os trajesen muchas cosas, yo os dejo otro capítulo para que os entretengáis, espero que os guste y que comentéis.

“Aquí estamos, muchacho, úsalo lo que lo necesites, puedo aprovechar para hacer unos papeles o necesitas privacidad?” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

“No tengo nada que ocultar de mi familia quédate por favor” y con eso Sev se dirigió a la chimenea dejando a un Lorenzo emocionado con que ya lo considerase su familia.

“Albus, estas ahí necesito hablar contigo” dijo Sev a través de la red floo en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

“oh muchacho, que alegría ya has vuelto de Castelo?” dijo Albus con ese brillo característico en sus ojos

“No aún no he regresado pero necesito hablar contigo, Minerva, Pomona y Poppy, si pudieses llamarlas? Así no tengo que explicar todo dos veces” dijo Sev mientras veía como Albus asentía y mandaba un patronus a buscar a las 3 mujeres.

Aunque Albus no habló Sev sabía que estaba pensando sobre esta petición se le hacía extraño, conocía demasiado al viejo. Poco después llamaron a la puerta del despacho y cuando Albus abrió allí estaban las tres mujeres.

“Pasad, sentaros, Sev está en el floo y quería hablar con nosotros cuatro” les dijo Albus.

Pero antes de que Sev, pudiese hablar las tres lo saludaron con alegría haciéndole mil preguntas, haciendo reír a Albus y a Sev.

“Dejad que me explique, estoy usando floo internacional y no tengo mucho tiempo, quería invitarlos a mi boda aquí en Brasil en unos días” dijo sev y vio las caras de sorpresa de los cuatro.

“ Pero como tu boda? , no sabíamos que salieses con alguien? , paso algo? Para que te cases así?” dijo Minerva que fue la primera en salir del estupor y la sorpresa de la revelación.

“si muchacho cualquier cosa que necesites solo dinos” dijo Pomona.

“ Hijo, ocurre algo? Para este suceso?” le dijo albus.

“No creo que nadie lo obligue a casarse, si se casa es por que quiere o por deber, aunque espero que no me equivoque y sea por lo primero” dijo Poppy con una sonrisa.

“jajaja, si Poppy me conoces muy bien, me caso por que quiero, porque estoy totalmente enamorado de mi mujer” dijo Sev con una sonrisa.

“Increíble es lo único que se me pasa por la mente, pero quien es este portento de mujer que se ha llevado el corazón de nuestro muchacho?” dijo Minerva.

“jajaja, Se llama Jean y es la hija de Benedita Dourado y Lorenzo Cassini” dijo Severus.

“El que?, Benedita tiene una hija con Lorenzo? No sabía ni que estaban juntos, hace años que llegaran noticias de Sudamérica, pero bueno me alegro por ellos eran herederos de dos de las casas más poderosas de Sudamérica. Pero cuando conociste a esta muchacha?. Hijo, el matrimonio es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera. No quiero que te hagan daño mi niño, ya te hice sufrir bastante con la posición en la que te puse durante años” dijo Albus mientras agitaba su cabeza y las tres mujeres asentían con pesar.

“Eso no importa ahora, tenía que hacerse y conseguimos deshacernos de ese loco, ahora hay muchas cosas que os quiero contar, de mi futura esposa, de nuestra situación pero para eso y para que podáis asistir a mi boda necesito que hagáis un juramento por la magia que para todo el mundo mi esposa será Jean Benedita Dourado. Y que no revelareis su identidad, su ubicación ni nada que concerniente a ella, a nadie a menos que ella os de permiso. Si no es así no podréis asistir a mi boda, ni podréis conocerla, ya que es por su seguridad y por la mía.” Y con eso Sev suspiro espero a ver sus reacciones.

Vio como Pomona sacaba su varita y hacia el juramento en el instante sin necesidad de pensar en nada con toda la confianza, seguida de Poppy y Minerva.

“no creo que sea necesario muchacho, si nos decías que mantuviésemos el secreto lo haríamos, pero si crees que es necesario” y con eso Albus hizo el juramento.

Severus aprovechó el momento para traspasar el floo y abrazar a las 3 mujeres y darles sonorosos besos en las mejillas haciéndolas reir, mientras Albus sonreía ante la imagen y agitaba su cabeza.

“ Mi niño felicitaciones, ahora tienes mucho que contar y explicar” le dijo Poppy mientras lo abrazaba y veía a minerva asentir y a Pomona reírse mientras lo abrazaba junto con Poppy.

“jajaja de acuerdo, lo primero estoy enamorado de mi esposa, segundo hace años que no la veía, asique cuando la vi no la quise dejar escapar” esto provoco risitas y miradas haciendo que los que estaban en la habitación pareciese que tenían 15 años y no que el más joven pasase de los 60 olgadamente.

“otra cosa esto es un Portolín para venir a Sudamérica a mi boda, aunque me gustaría que vinieseis unos días antes para que podáis conocer a mi esposa y ayudarla con la boda, eso me haría muy feliz” dijo dándoles una medalla que era el Portolín.

“Claro podemos arreglar aquí las cosas y estar allí en un par de días o tres si a todas les parece bien” dijo Albus mirando a las tres damas.

Rápidamente acordaron que irían en dos días, para poder dejar la escuela que estaba en periodo de vacaciones con Aurora Sinistra y Filius Flitwick.

“os dejo o no podré volver a Brasil, que el floo está a punto de cerrarse, os espero allí” y con esto Sev entró en la chimenea dejando a los otros cuatro ocupantes sorprendidos y alegres al mismo tiempo.

“Lorenzo, siento el tiempo de la llamada, pero aún me quedaría otra por hacer si no te molesta”

“Claro que no muchacho, úsalo lo que quieras, además nuestras mujeres se fueron de compras, y aunque las nuestras no son como las demás en vestidos, joyas etc los libros las apasionan y seguro que se pierden, además esta es una ocasión especial. Cuando estemos listos para unirnos a ellas les mandare un patronus”. Dijo mientras seguía leyendo documentos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo son de relleno para juntarlos a todos pero creo que son importantes para la trama

Asique Sev volvió a la chimenea a usar el floo.

“Lucius, Cissa alguno esta por ahí” dijo Sev, casi chillando.

“Estamos aquí Hermano” dijo Lucius mientras entraba en la sala seguido de Cissa y Tory.

“Genial que os encuentre, me acorde de que no te había dicho nada y me gustaría que me trajeses la caja de joyas que tengo en mi caja fuerte de Prince Manor, si no te importa ir por ella” dijo Sev, mirando a Lucius.

“Por supuesto iré ahora mismo mientras hablas con Cissa y Tory” dijo Lucius mientras ya se disponía a salir por la puerta.

“Severus querido, genial que llamaste por que necesitaba hablar contigo, primero que nada algo que necesites que le lleve a la señorita Granger?, y segundo en cuanto tú quieras podremos irnos con vosotros se que hablamos de mañana o pasado pero arreglamos todo lo más rápido posible, Draco está recogiendo un regalo para tu futura esposa pero no debería tardar y tenemos todo listo” dijo Cissa con una sonrisa.

“mmm, creo que a Hermione no le falta nada, exceptuando lo que le pedí a Lucius y sobre lo otro si estáis listos y queréis pasar ahora sería genial así nos reuniremos todos cuanto antes, y Mía mandó pedir y preparar ayer los ingredientes para las pociones de fertilidad porque tienen que macerar un día entero y me dijo que mañana pensaba ponerse a hacerlas aunque es posible que le lleve todo el día, pero luego tienen que reposar unos días antes de poder usarlas”

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Lucius y Draco que venían hablando animadamente.

“Ah padrino acabo de conseguir un regalo genial para tu futura esposa, me lo entregaran en Brasil en un lugar de compras llamado o vale do sonho, si sabes donde es para que podamos recogerlo padrino sería genial” dijo Drako con esa sonrisa característica de Malfoy mientras se inclinaba para besar a su esposa.

“Asi, Lucius me estaba diciendo Cissa que tenéis todo listo para venir, fuisteis bastante rápidos debo decir asique si queréis podéis pasar ahora y acompañarnos en nuestras compras el resto del día” dijo Sev, mientras miraba su cara de sorpresa.

“Aunque es algo que me encantaría nos faltan los permisos de Sudamérica para movernos libremente, pero esperan que lleguen mañana y asi poder vernos” dijo Lucius con una mueca de disgusto.

“Oh, si es por eso no tenéis problema, podéis venir, Lorenzo os puso bajo la protección de la vieja y noble de Cassini así podréis viajar a Sudamérica a vernos sin necesidad de tanto papeleo y pienso hacer lo mismo con Lorenzo y Benedita para que puedan venir a Europa” dijo Sev con una sonrisa mirando las 4 caras sorprendidas.

Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar “Eso es un gran honor y por supuesto entonces recogemos el equipaje y pasamos por el floo”

Con esto los 4 se giraron y salieron por la puerta en busca de sus equipajes.

Severus salió del floo “Lorenzo, mi familia estaba lista y como están bajo la protección de tu casa ya pueden viajar, asique en unos momento vendrán por floo aquí al despacho si te parece bien”

“Por supuesto hijo lo que necesites, además será genial conocerlos al fin al cabo serán familia y estarán bajo mi protección aquí en Sudamérica” dijo Lorenzo mientras le daba una palmada a Sev en la espalda.

“Sobre eso quería hablar contigo y Benedita, me gustaría ponerlos bajo la protección de la familia Prince si esta bien con ustedes para que también puedan ir y venir libremente a Europa, después de todo son nuestra familia” dijo Sev

“Es un honor muchaho, y estaremos encantados en aceptar” dijo Lorenzo emocionado.

En ese momento se activó el floo dejando pasar a los 4 Malfoy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento haber tardado en actualizar, aqui esta este capitulo mas largo de lo habitual para compensar espero que os guste el encuentro con los Malfoy.

Antes de que Sev o Lorenzo pudieran casi pestañear Sev estaba envuelto en un abrazo asfixiante por parte de una mujer rubia.

“Jajaja ya Cissa déjalo respirar, si lo matas ahora no habrá boda” dijo Lucius mientras se dirigía con la mano extendida hacia Lorenzo.

“Encantado de conocerlo debe ser Lorenzo Cassini, yo soy Lucius Malfoy , este es mi hijo Draco con su esposa Tory y la que esta ahogando a Severus en un abrazo es mi esposa Narcissa”

Riendo Lorenzo tomo la mano ofrecida “Encantado de conoceros por fin, ahora que Severus va a ser familia también os consideraremos una ya que os he tomado bajo la protección de la familia Cassini para que podáis ir y venir”

“Si lo sabemos, Severus nos comento, no hay manera de agradeceros es muy generoso de vuestra parte” dijo Lucius mientras Lorenzo le palmeaba la espalda.

Mientras ellos hablaban Cissa había soltado a Sev que ya había saludado a Draco y Tory.

“Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cassini” dijo Cissa con una sonrisa

“Lorenzo, llámenme todos Lorenzo, en unos días seremos familia”

“Bueno si estamos todos podremos reunirnos con Benedita y Hermione” dijo Sev con una sonrisa

“Espera, padrino tendría que ya sabes ver a mi contacto para el regalo de Hermione” dijo Draco mirando a Sev.

“Si tranquilo, no me he olvidado solo que Hermione y Benedita están allí comprando cosas para la boda y me imagino que su vestido” 

“Entonces que hacemos aquí, yo no me quiero perder las compras, queridos asique en marcha” dijo Narcisa.

“De acuerdo le mandare un Patronus a las chicas para encontrarnos con ellas” dijo Lorenzo y lanzo un Patronus del que salió un Puma era un animal precioso y le informo a las mujeres que iban para o vale do sonho y si podían verse en el restaurante a caverna escura en 30 o 40 minutos. 

“Bien como somos muchos lo mejor sera por floo ya que solo yo podria aparecerme acompañenme a la red floo del ministerio” y con esto los 5 siguieron a Lorenzo.

Mientras Benedita y Hermione habían hecho varias cosas la primera una parada en el banco para conseguir varias cosas que Hermione quería una de ellas era un regalo para Sev que sabía que le gustaría,otras eran temas relacionados con su adopción ya que aunque se había negado ahora las bovedas de Cassini y Dourado tambien le pertenecian, al salir del Banco habían ido a realizar varios encargos de decoración y comida para la boda, cuando estaban con Maria una amiga de Benedita y dueña de una pasteleria y estaban mirando la tarta y otros postres para servir en la boda, llego el patronus de Lorenzo, viendo que aun les quedaba un rato en la pasteleria decidieron que irian al terminar aqui de escoger los dulces y la tarta.

Cuando los Malfoy llegaron al restaurante estaban sorprendidos el restaurante era precioso daba a un acantilado y habia cuevas naturales que se usaban como comedores privados con vistas al acantilado, era impresionante y sin duda un buen negocio pues estaba abarrotado y tenía cola, pero se sorprendio que Lorenzo ignoro la cola y siguio adelante con ellos siguiendolos, en cuanto el maitre lo vio se dirigio rapidamente hacia Lorenzo.

“Señor que placer verlo, va a comer hoy aqui?, tengo el comedor familiar preparado” dijo el maitre sonriendo.

“Hola Paulo, como esta todo, si comeremos aqui pero eso quiere decir que mi esposa aun no a llegado con mi hija” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

“Su esposa aun no ha llegado pero su hija? Señor no sabia que tenia una hija a no ser a se refiere a Jean, no aun no han llegado, señor” dijo Paulo sonriendo a Lorenzo 

“Jajaja si Paulo Jean la hemos adoptado y es oficialmente nuestra hija Jean Benedita Dourado asique hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar, y este es mi futuro yerno y su familia” dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Severus.

“OH Genial entonces hoy sera un dia perfecto y tendremos una gran celebración yo mismo me encargaré de ello siganme al comedor familiar, cuantos seran ? ustedes y las 2 señoras o se nos unirá alguien más?” preguntó.

“Nosotros y las 2 señoras en un principio, eso cuando quieran hacer su aparición” dijo Lorenzo sonriendo.

“mmm señor Cassini, le importaría si viene alguien para el postre con el que tengo que hacer un negocio?” pregunto Draco

“Draco, soy Lorenzo y para nada puede venir quien quieras invitar sin ningun problema, que tipo de negocio si no te importa que pregunte?” 

“Verá es un regalo para Hermione, se que tiene un rancho de criaturas y se de alguien que estaba vendiendo una familia de Demiguise por separado, no me gustaria que los separaran y me parecio un buen regalo para ella comprarla como regalo” dijo el joven sonrojandose.

Lorenzo estaba un poco sorprendido, no solo por lo que podría costar la familia de Demiguise, sino por que era dificilísimo hacerse con uno ya no digamos con una familia, el mismo había intentado conseguir uno hace unos años pero no logro ninguno, su hija estaría emocionada sin ninguna duda.

“Por supuesto, invita a tu contacto aqui y así realizaremos el negocio en privado y tranquilos” dijo lorenzo con una sonrisa.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora el encuentro de los Malfoy y Hermiones espero os guste .

En ese momento la puerta del reservado se abrió pero en vez de entrar Paulo entro Benedita seguida de Hermione, que al ver a la gente en la mesa se quedo paralizada, sabía que vendrían pero no los esperaba tan pronto.

Mientras Draco miraba a la mujer mayor y la joven que había entrado y estaba muy sorprendido, no habría reconocido a Hermione sino supiera que era ella, había crecido ahora debía medir metro setentaycinco tranquilamente y tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo por el que muchas mujeres matarían, su pelo una vez tupido y rebelde era ahora una melena marrón clara con perfectos rizos grandes y ondulados que le llegaba cerca de la cintura, su cara había cambiado se había llenado y había perdido los mofletes y grasa de bebe convirtiendo la en una joven muy hermosa con unos labios llenos y unos ojos grandes del color de los ópalos, dios era una diosa, su padrino seria un hombre muy envidiado, porque él estaba locamente enamorado de Tory, sino esta era una mujer que no dejaría pasar.

Sev, vio como Mía se quedaba paralizada y decidió actuar se levanto llendo hacia ella, le agarro los brazos y bajo para besarla “hola mi amor, te estrañe” le susurro contra sus labios antes de darle un beso, ella reaciono en cuanto sus labios se posaron en los de ella y le paso las manos por el cuello mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y abria los labios permitiendole la entrada, cosa que él no desaprovecho y rapidamente el beso se convirtio en un beso apasionado y embriagador. Unos minutos despues se separaron por aire y noto que ella estaba sonrojada y escondia la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

“Hermione, creo que los conoces a todos, Lucius, Narcisa, Draco y Astoria, todos esta es Hermione ahora conocida como Jean mi futura esposa” dijo Sev mientras los enfrentaba con Hermione a su lado.

Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron rapidamente, Lucius se inclino y dijo “ Hermione, siento todo lo que paso en mi casa y no haber podido hacer nada, realmente no..” Lucius no pudo seguir hablando, Narcissa decidio seguir en su lugar “ Lo que quiere decir mi marido es que entendemos si no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros, que debimos hacer mas pero ..”

“No señores Malfoy, no podían hacer más, se que no tuvieron nada que ver y dentro de sus posibilidades me ayudaron, si hubiesen hecho algo mas hoy estarían muertos, yo lo he superado y espero que ustedes también y ya que me voy a casar con Severus y son su familia nos vamos a ver muy amenudo, así que empecemos de nuevo, me gustaría que me llamasen Jean o Mía sera más fácil para que no me descubran”

“Por supuesto querida, a mi llámame Cissa, Lu, Draco y Tory ya que somos todos familia” dijo Cissa acercándose a Mía para fundirse en un abrazo en el cual Cissa empezó a llorar para ser calmada por Mía “Shh, Cissa de verdad no os culpo nunca lo hice después de enterarme en la posición que estabais, dejemos el pasado atrás, por favor, estoy intentando eso al casarme con Severus, y como les dije serán mi familia, se que Sev les contó por que me escondí y por que no quiero ser encontrada, pero si me gustaría tener una relación de familia con ustedes, asi que ahora dejen de llorar vamos a comer y luego tenemos una larga tarde de compras en las que tengo que comprar mi vestido” les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo luego una mueca.

Draco también se disculpo y siguió jugando con ella como hacia en la escuela pero con cariño y era mas bien cómico, la comida como siempre estaba buenísima y todos comieron y bebieron a placer, Mía se sorprendió de lo bien que se llevaba con Tory y Cissa, hasta Benedita estaba integrada en el grupo. El que los viera y no los conociese dirían ciertamente que o eran familia o amigos muy muy cercanos, no gente que no se conocía hasta hace un momento o gente que llevaba mas de 5 años sin ver. 

Cuando ya estaban en el postre, Draco dijo “ Sabes Granger, me estoy acostumbrando a llamarte Mía, aunque en mi corazón siempre seras Granger” Le dijo de manera picara haciendo reír a toda la mesa.

“Oh Draco que tierno, ya sabia que no podías vivir sin mi” le contesto Mía de manera pícara.

“Jajaja sin duda Granger, pero ahora en serio, Sabes Mía casi no te reconocí tuve que fijarme mucho y eso que vivimos 7 años juntos y la guerra y todo eso, y aun y así tuve que hacer un esfuerzo, creciste muy bien te convertiste en una mujer muy hermosa pero no creo que nadie te reconociese aun cuando te conocieran bien en el pasado” dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras el resto de Malfoy asentía.

“Es cierto me paso lo mismo que Draco, ya se que yo estaba un curso por debajo vuestra pero aun y asi tampoco te habría reconocido” dijo Tory con una sonrisa mientras bebia de su copa.

“yo no se que decir, me imagino que sera algo bueno nose, no querria que me reconociesen y no se si estoy lista para eso, pero me gustaria ir a Gran Bretaña con ustedes y Severus alguna vez, y no que la gente piense que la mujer de Sev solo existe en su mente” dijo Mía con una sonrisa final.

“Eso sería genial, en nuestro circulo no se mueven los Weasley y los Potter, y el resto no te reconoceran aunque dudo que ellos lo hicieran aunque te vieran de cerca” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo, este es mas largo espero os guste.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y entro Paulo seguido de un hombre de unos 40 años fuerte y muy moreno.

“Señor, este es el señor Monteagudo, dijo que tenía negocios con el señor Malfoy y acordó encontrarse con el en el comedor familiar” dijo Paulo mirando a Lorenzo.

“si, si por supuesto es con el joven Draco aquí con el que tiene negocios, pase siéntese tome algo de postre o una copa o cafélo que desee” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa mientras los demás miraban con una sonrisa y Hermione y Benedita miraban extrañadas.

“Gracias, por venir tan rápido señor Monteagudo, yo soy Draco Malfoy, trajo mi encargo?” dijo Draco sonriendo.

“Si, señor Malfoy lo tengo aquí” dijo señalando un baúl que tenia a sus pies que los otros no habían notado. El procedió a abrirlo y la sorpresa de la mesa fue mayúscula pero Hermione no creía lo que estaba viendo una pareja de Demiguise con 2 pequeñas crías, para que los querría Malfoy y como los encontró ella llevaba mucho tiempo buscando Demiguise para su rancho, ella adoraba las criaturas y en el rancho vivían en semi-libertad y protegidas, el Demiguise necesitaba protección eran muy escasos y no daba encontrado ninguna pareja, aunque tenia una hembra joven que fue lo único que pudo encontrar hasta ahora.Ella se levanto para verlos y vio como el macho se ponía a la defensiva pero ella siguió avanzando y se agacho para poner los ojos a su altura, en ese momento la hembra con las crías avanzó y se subió a las rodillas de Hermione parecía estarla evaluando, y pronto la hembra se relajo en ella y le mostró sus hijos, La sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Hermione en el momento que esto ocurrió e hizo que Severus considerase algún tipo de agradecimiento a su ahijado por hacer tan feliz a su futura esposa.

“Me alegro que te gusten y que te acepten Mía, son mi regalo de compromiso para ti, espero que te gusten” dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Mía dejo a los Demiguise en el suelo y salto hacia Draco enganchándose en su cuello mientras no paraba de agradecerle.

Eso hizo que los Malfoy sonriesen a la vez y se les quitase un peso en el corazón pues parecía que el perdón realmente era genuino y ellos podrían seguir sus vidas.

“Muchísimas gracias, llevaba años detrás de algún Demiguise y lo único que conseguí fue una hembra, en mi rancho se crían múltiples especies en semi-libertad y se intenta formar núcleos familiares y de reproducción para especies como el Demiguise que están en peligro pero para ello se necesitan unos 8 individuos, gracias a ti ahora tengo cinco” dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

“Me alegro de haber vendido estos al señor Malfoy mas sabiendo que son para usted, al principio no la conocí pero ahora se que no me equivoco es la señorita Grenn verdad” dijo Monteagudo.

“no se equivoca y si, la gente me conoce como Jean Green pero realmente es Jean Benedita Dourado Cassini” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Eso dejó a Monteagudo impresionado, pero cuando encontró las palabras le dijo “Señorita Dourado, la verdad estoy impresionado con su trabajo y la estaba buscando para ofrecerle mis servicios y algunos de las criaturas que conseguí, no querría que fueran a malas manos pero necesito dinero para algunos problemas familiares y se que usted los trataría bien”

“Señor no entiendo, no es su negoció los animales y su venta?” dijo Mía

“Oh no nada más lejos, yo como usted los protegía y lo que hacia era parecido a usted ganaba dinero vendiendo cosas para las pociones pero mi hijo enfermó y necesito dinero pues sigue en el hospital y los gastos médicos se acumulan y bueno no saben lo que tiene..” la garganta se le cerro y el señor Monteagudo no pudo continuar.

“Señor me haré cargo de sus animales con mucho gusto, pero antes debe prometerme que aceptará que lo ayudemos” dijo Mia con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Ayudarme señora? Porque haría eso?, solo con que cuide mis animales ya me ayuda son parte de mi familia.”dijo Monteagudo

“Antes de nada, llámame Jean y después me gustaría ayudarte con tu hijo, donde vivís en que hospital esta que tratamientos le dan y cuales son sus condiciones, se que no es de conocimiento público pero soy Medibrujo titulado en medicina tradicional por el Ministerio Chino de magia, y aquí mi madre y mi futuro esposo son 2 de los maestros de pociones mas renombrados” dijo Hermione mientras se arrodillaba frente al hombre sollozante y le tomaba las manos.

Cuando Monteagudo consiguió hablar, miro a la bella mujer arrodillada frente a él y dijo “Llámeme José porfavor, y ahora mismo no tengo casa la vendí para pagar facturas pues sino mi hijo sería expulsado del hospital, así que pasamos el tiempo en el Hospital y en casa de amigos pues tanto yo como mi mujer somos huérfanos y no teníamos hermanos, pensamos que tampoco tendríamos hijos pero hace 4 años fuimos bendecidos con un hermoso niño al que llamamos Antonio, pero hace un año cayó inconsciente con fuertes fiebres y nadie sabe de donde viene al principio pensaron que alguno de los animales le habían contagiado algo pero no llegaron a una conclusión y no ha habido cambios desde entonces, así que desde hace más de un año esta ingresado en el hospital ST Mary en Buenos aires y ya no se que hacer, por eso cuando me informaron que el señor Malfoy buscaba Demiguise y el precio que pagaba aun amándolos como parte de mi familia necesitaba el dinero así que bueno aquí estoy”

Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, y tenían empatía por ese padre pero nadie noto como Lucius, Sev y Lorenzo salían un momento de la sala.

“Me gustaría que me dejase ayudarlo a usted y a su familia, primero intentaré hablar con el hospital y si usted y su mujer dan su consentimiento trasladarlo al hospital Sagrado Coração donde tengo varios amigos y compañeros, además de ser un hospital puntero en investigación, además me gustaría ofrecerle un trabajo, y por favor no piense que es limosna realmente lo necesito y puedo ver por estos Demiguise que tiene un don con los animales y mi rancho es cada vez más grande, esta semana pasada he incorporado más de 20 acres, por lo que necesito otro encargado y más personal, me gustaría que probase en el puesto de encargado, con él tendría una vivienda en el rancho y su sueldo además de sus vacaciones etc. y su mujer cuando su hijo se cure podemos buscarle trabajo en el rancho en poblaciones cercanas, el rancho en si es como un pueblo, tenemos unas pocas tiendas, medico, escuela para los niños, una sucursal bancaria, un pequeño consultorio, un par de bares y restaurantes, etc., asique entiendo que tenga que comentarlo con su mujer pero de verdad espero que acepte, además así seguiría viendo a sus criaturas.” Dijo Mía dándole un apretón de manos.

El hombre la abrazo mientras lloraba “como podré pagarle todo esto, como …”

En ese momento entraron Severus, Lorenzo y Lucius.

“Mi niña, hemos hablado con el Hospital ST Mary y con hospital Sagrado Coração y el pequeño Antonio será trasladado hoy mismo junto con su madre Sara, con todas las pruebas e informes además de realizar otras pruebas mayores nada más llegue, las facturas han sido saldadas por el señor Malfoy y tu prometido, y mañana antes de irnos al rancho he avisado de que pasarías a ver al niño y que querías estar informada en todo momento” dijo Lorenzo con una medio sonrisa.

Mientras su hija le sonreía el hombre en sus brazos lloraba más “Va a estar bien José, nos ocuparemos de todo, descansa, tienes donde quedarte? O si prefieres en el hospital seguro te pueden dar una cama a lado de tu hijo” dijo Mía

“Eso sería lo mejor, necesito estar con mi hijo y mi mujer pero antes tenga en este baúl están todos mis animales, es un baúl de hábitat, necesita saber que hay una familia de Nundus, una familia de Occamys, otra familia a mayores de la suya de Demiguise, una familia de Augurey, 10 clabbert, 2 Diricawl, 2 Erumpent, 5 Escarbatos, 5 hipogrífos,7 Snidget dorados y una familia de Kneazel de estos me gustaría regalarle uno para que lo tomase como mascota si algunos de ellos lo toman como familiar, con eso abrió el baúl metiendo medio cuerpo dentro para sacar 2 kneazel adultos y 6 cachorros, rápidamente un cachorro negro salto sobre Draco ronroneando y acurrucándose en su regazo, uno Blanco fue rápidamente a Narcissa haciendo lo mismo y lo mismo ocurrió con uno gris plata para Lucius, uno negro y blanco para Tory, uno gris humo para Severus y finalmente uno Naranja para Hermione sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.  
“bueno parece que todos han encontrado sus familiares, son suyos…” estaba diciendo José cuando la madre de la camada que era totalmente negra fue hacia Lorenzo ronroneando y frotándose y el macho que era Naranja y Blanco hacia Benedita. “Bueno esto es una sorpresa, pero sin duda son sus familiares y lo menos que pueden hacer es aceptarlos en agradecimiento por todo lo que están haciendo por mí y por mi familia” dijo José

Todos parecían encantados con los gatítos al fin al cabo los Kneazel se parecen a los gatos, pero nadie se dio cuenta de las grandes lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Mía hasta que Sev, se arrodillo junto a ella mientras le preguntaba “ amor, que pasa, no lo quieres te duele algo?” ella sacudió la cabeza mientras agarraba más fuerte al gatíto antes de decir “ no al contrario es como Crookshanks”.

“Diablos Granger, digo Mía como puedes comparar a estos con esa cosa que tenías en la escuela, era enorme, feo y parecía una bola de pelo naranja andante” dijo Draco mientras sonreía.

Mía le saco la lengua “no es cierto, era muy dulce pero solo con la gente buena” dijo sonriendo, pero de repente volvió a ponerse triste “Murió unos meses antes de la batalla final, mientras lo tenían en la madriguera, nunca me pude despedir de él” y con eso entro en llanto mientras agarraba al gatíto naranja ahora en sus brazos y Severus con su gatíto en su hombro abrazaba a Mía. 

Poco después cuando todos parecían más calmados Mía dijo “Bueno, tenemos muchas compras y cosas que hacer, vamos a organizarnos. ¡ABETO!” y al segundo se escucha un pop y aparece un elfo, al que Mía le ordena llevar el baúl al rancho junto con José, y que acomode tanto a los animales como a José y luego lo lleve al hospital con su hijo.


	33. Chapter 33

En cuanto partieron, ellos también se dividieron y las mujeres fueron a comprar el vestido de novia y los hombres fueron a comprar los trajes.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de vestidos de fiesta y novia, Cissa y Tory quedaron sorprendidas por los bellos vestidos y la calidad de estos. La primera en probar fue Hermione después de más de una docena de vestidos Mía se estaba frustrando cuando Cissa encontró uno que creía podría ser el elegido “Mía querida podrías probar este me parece que podría quedarte muy bien y es muy bello” el vestido en la mano de Cissa era un palabra de honor, entallado hasta las caderas y luego aflojaba en una vaporosa cola hecho en encaje fino con hilos de plata bordando hermosas perlas que se concentraban sobre todo en el corpiño para luego bajar como una enredadera por la cola. 

En cuanto se lo puso Mía supo que era su vestido, pero cuando salió y vio la cara de las tres mujeres que la esperaban en la sala, ya no tuvo dudas ese era su vestido. También decidió que no quería velo pero llevaría adornos en el pelo que había decidido que recogería una parte y la otra caería suelta por su espalda. Pero parecía que encontrar los adornos era más complicado, llevaban un buen rato y ninguno se ajustaba a lo que ella imagino.

“Oh Benedita, hace solo unos minutos que me dijeron que estabas aquí querida” dijo una mujer de más o menos la edad de Benedita que entraba en la sala en ese momento.

“Blanca querida, no sabía si estarías en el país, por eso no pregunte por ti pero ya que estas aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda, esta es mi hija Jean Benedita Dourado Cassini” Benedita vio la apertura de ojos de la otra bruja y aun siendo su amiga sabía lo chismosa que era, y que por lo tanto esta información estaría en los periódicos mañana, pero era lo que ella quería, era hora de que trataran a Hermione justamente y al ser heredera de dos de las casas más poderosas se asegurarían ese trato. “Querida ya encontramos el vestido perfecto de novia para ella, pero no quiere llevar velo, ella quiere adornos para el pelo pero no encontramos ninguno que nos guste, quizá sepas de alguno que no nos hayan enseñado?” y con eso Benedita vio el cambio en el rostro de Blanca y supo que traería del infierno mismo algo que les complaciese. 

“nana, porque has hecho eso, esa mujer es una cotilla. Mañana todo el mundo sabrá que me has adoptado y todo lo que conlleva” dijo Mía con un gesto de tristeza.

Benedita se acercó a ella la abrazo y le levanto la barbilla con una mano para que la mirara a los ojos, “Querida, quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mi hija con todo lo que conlleva, llevas siéndolo años, siempre has sido mi hija en el corazón un papel no cambiará nada pero si te protegerá y te abrirá más puertas” con eso le puso un beso en la cabeza a Mía, mientras Cissa y Tory miraban la escena, y se dieron cuenta de las inseguridades de Mía, si esta bella mujer les dejaba no dejarían que eso fuese su debilidad en el mundo de sangre pura británico, ellas se encargarían de eso.

Pasados unos minutos en los cuales las mujeres, contaron anécdotas además de trucos y mañas femeninas, mientras se reían a carcajadas, así fue como las encontró Blanca que volvía con lo que parecían mantas de joyería con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

“Oh queridas Venir, alguno de estos adornos seguro que os gustan y os complacen. Son Piezas de joyería muy finas de un orfebre aun no muy conocido pero que sin duda es y se volverá un gran maestro, están hechas con los mejores materiales y las piedras mas bellas” y con eso extendió varias de las mantas dejando a la vista hermosas joyas, realizadas de manera impresionante.

Hermione rápidamente se vio atrapada por un juego de joyas, cuando Benedita las vio no pudo evitar sonreír y decir “Oh mi niña son perfectas, los dos occamy (preciosos hechos de diamantes aguamarina y diamantes morados eran impresionantes) los puedes usar para prender tu cabello y los huevos de occamy (hechos de platino) para adornar tu cabello”, los pendientes eran dos occamy recién nacidos enroscados y un collar que era un occamy que se enroscaba en el frente sobre un nido con sus huevos sin duda era impresionante.

“si, parecen hechos para mi, sin duda me los llevare pero me gustaría mirar los otros también sin duda son un trabajo impresionante, y creo que me vendría bien algo más de joyería, sobre todo si tengo que empezar a salir en sociedad” dijo Mía mientras miraba fascinada la colección ante ella.

“sin duda el occamy es precioso, y se nota que te gustan” dijo Tory con una sonrisa mientras Cissa asentía con ella.

“oh es mucho mas que eso, es su forma de animago” dijo Benedita con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos mujeres, que nunca perdían la compostura se quedaban boquiabiertas. No todos los magos podían ser animagos, pero era muy extraño, pero que muy extraño que su forma animaga fuera una criatura mágica de hecho ellas solo sabían de una persona que su animago fuera una criatura mágica y era el futuro marido de esta joven.  
“Oh por Morgana, Mía no quiero saber que poder mágico tienes pero sin duda pasara de los 1000, sabes que Severus también es un mago muy poderoso y que también tiene un animago verdad?” dijo Cissa mientras miraba aun sorprendida a la muchacha.

“Oh pues no sabía que Severus es un animago, ni tampoco le comente que soy uno, sin duda esta es una conversación a tener con él, en cuanto al poder pues si hace más de 2 años que no me hacen la medida pero en la última creo que estaba en los 1260” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Mía deberías llevarte este conjunto, hecho con diamantes negros, el que representa al nundu, y me lo pondría para la noche de bodas, ya que Severus en su forma animaga es un nundu” dijo Cissa con una sonrisa cómplice. El conjunto que decía era de platino y diamantes negros y constaba de un collar, un anillo, los pendientes, un broche y una pinza de pelo.

Ahora era el turno de Mía y Benedita estar sorprendidas, no era común ser animago de criatura mágica, ni era común pasar de 1000 de poder mágico y lo que era mas raro es que 2 miembros de la pareja lo hagan, y Benedita ya estaba pensando los nietos fuertes que esta pareja le iba a dar.

“No lo sabía, por supuesto que los cogeré, y alguno de ustedes es animago también?” Pregunto Mía llena de curiosidad.

“ Sí, Lucius es un Lobo ártico, yo soy un zorro ártico, y Draco es un águila blanca , Tory esta intentándolo con la meditación pero no da conseguido encontrar su animal todavía” dijo Cissa.

“Oh eso es maravilloso, podría ayudarte Tory hay una poción que te hará soñar con tu animal, si la quieres tengo alguna existencia en mi laboratorio” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Ohhh eso sería fantástico, me estoy desesperando de no saber cual es mi animago” dijo Tory haciendo una mueca haciendo reír a las otras tres mujeres.

Mientras ellas hablaban no se dieron cuenta que blanca escuchaba y mandaba a sus empleadas en busca de cosas, no sabía quienes eran las dos mujeres que estaban con Benedita y su recién adquirida hija, pero si sabía que Benedita y la que ahora es su hija eran ambas muy ricas, y por como vestían y fluían estas mujeres exudaban riqueza y poder, y Blanca no pensaba perder la oportunidad de una buena venta y unos futuros clientes tan prometedores.

“Señoras no pude evitar escuchar su conversación y mande traer otras mantas de joyas que tenemos y sospecho serán de su agrado, mi nombre es Blanca Caprice y soy dueña de varias tiendas de moda por toda Sudamérica y estoy encantada de servirles a todos señoritas Dourado y ….” Dijo Blanca esperando saber el nombre de las otras dos mujeres.

“Malfoy, yo soy Narcissa Malfoy y esta es mi nuera Astoria” dijo Cissa con la típica sonrisa Malfoy en el rostro, al ver la apertura de la boca de Blanca se dio cuenta que sabía de la familia Malfoy aun estando tan lejos de Gran Bretaña su nombre era conocido.

 

Blanca no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a mostrarles “Miren aquí tenemos el juego de joyas del lobo ártico” dijo mientras mostraba un bello conjunto hecho con Platino, nácar y perlas, el collar eran dos lobos que se unían en el centro formando un corazón, los pendientes y un bello broche cerraban el conjunto.

“oh es divino, me lo llevo pero me gustaría encargarle una pareja de pinzas para el cabello para agregar al juego si es posible?” dijo Cissa

“Por supuesto señora Malfoy, estará lista en unos días si le parece bien” dijo Blanca con una sonrisa

“oh si sería perfecto si estuviesen antes de la boda que es en 8 días a partir de mañana, además me encantaría encargarte un conjunto de collar, pendientes, broche, anillo y 2 palillos para el pelo del Zorro ártico, si puede ser” dijo Cissa con un sonrisa.

“Por supuesto señora Malfoy, estos estarán en 5 o 6 días a lo sumo y el otro encargo sin problemas, si quiere en vez de nácar, perlas y platino como el del lobo podríamos hacerlo con oro blanco, diamantes y ópalos blancos” dijo Blanca

“Si me parece bien, que escoja el maestro, ya que con estas piezas acertó, no dudo en que será perfecto lo que haga” dijo Cissa mientras probaba el collar del lobo.

“Joven señora Malfoy, aquí está el conjunto que hizo el maestro con una águila blanca con perlas y diamantes negros” dijo Blanca mostrando un conjunto Hermoso que tenía un brazalete, un collar, los pendientes y una pinza grande de pelo. 

A Tory se le iluminó la cara el conjunto era perfecto y precioso “oh me encanta, me lo llevaré pero como a Cissa me encantaría encargarle un broche también para llevar a juego si es posible” dijo Tory mirando hacia Blanca.

“Por supuesto y también intentaremos entregarlo antes de la boda” dijo Blanca

Las cuatro mujeres siguieron mirando los diferentes juegos y aun compraron más para alegría de Blanca, Mía se llevó 8 juegos y encargó uno, Cissa se llevó 3 y tenía uno encargadó, Tory se llevó 2 con la promesa de volver cuando supiese su animago y Benedita se compró 4 y encargo 2 juegos.

Pronto Mía le dijo que necesitaban un vestido para Benedita para la boda, con eso la mujer salió a buscar los vestidos y Mía aprovecho para hablar con Cissa y Tory.

“Me gustaría pedirles un favor, no digan que no, ya saben que nadie sabe realmente de mi pasado y bueno sé que no estábamos en los mejores términos, pero son la familia de Sev y en estas horas nos hemos llevado muy bien, espero que nos acerquemos más estos días. Por eso me gustaría pedirles que fueran mis damas de honor”

“Oh dios mío por supuesto será un honor” dijo Tory mientras la abrazaba emocionada.

“Por supuesto será un honor y un placer poder ser tu dama de honor en ese día tan especial, asique ahora tendremos que buscar vestidos del color que nos digas” dijo Cissa con una sonrisa.

“Por supuesto podéis elegir entre 3 colores Plata, morado y verde, los colores del occamy si os parecen bien” dijo Benedita con una sonrisa.

Las 3 mujeres probaron vestido tras vestido, Benedita compro uno del mismo color verde que los Occamy, con cuello corazón con un recogido en un lado de la cadera formando una cascada de dos aguas y una apertura en esa misma pierna. Tory cogió un vestido que parecía plata líquida largo con cuello alto sin mangas y una apertura en el pecho en forma de corazón y sin espalda que le quedaba como un guante y destacaba con su pelo oscuro y resaltaba sus ojos claros. Para Cissa, Blanca trajo el vestido perfecto era como un azulado occamy pero a la vez metálico y según la luz se veía más plateado o más azulado siguiendo un corte más clásico de las túnicas de mago, pero era impresionante.

La cuenta era desorbitada, además de las joyas y los vestidos habían comprado zapatos y complementos varios además de algunos vestidos más tanto, formales como informales, la verdad Blanca no podía creer la suerte que tuvo con esta venta, ahora lo peor era decirles el precio y que aceptasen y no dejasen las cosas. Pero minutos después se demostró que su preocupación no era necesaria pues las mujeres pagaron sin pestañear ante el precio alto de sus compras y no solo eso sino que incluso se pelearon, por ver quien pagaba que cosa. Ante esto Blanca solo podía pensar en que ojala se convirtiesen en clientas habituales.


	34. Chapter 34

Mientras los Hombres, llegaron a una tienda en la que rápidamente un hombre muy bien vestido salió a saludar “Lorenzo, amigo mío, en que puedo ayudarte a ti y a tus acompañantes”

“Ah Manuel , claro mira te presento a mis amigos, este es Severus Prince-Snape y en unos días será mi yerno, y estos son su familia Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Venimos buscando el traje del novio, traje del padre de la novia y de los padrinos si no me equivoco” dijo Lorenzo mirando a los otros hombres, viendo el asentimiento de Severus y la sorpresa de los otros dos.

Rápidamente Manuel pregunto “Colores de la boda?”

Severus se quedó congelado, el no había preguntado a Mía sobre ello, pero rápidamente vio que Lorenzo si había pensado en ello diciendo “Los colores del Occamy junto con el color plata de sus huevos” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

“Seguidme a uno de los salones” dijo Manuel.

Los cuatro se encontraron en un salón privado de la tienda con catálogos de ropa y algunos maniquís para ver la mercancía de manera mágica. A los tres les sorprendió la calidad de la ropa y las telas así que además de sus trajes de la boda tanto Severus como Lucius y Draco compraron varias túnicas formales como de diario, pues tenían muchas telas raras de muy buena calidad.

Severus compro unas túnicas de mago para la boda en negro con un ribeteado en morado occamy, con un chaleco y corbatín del mismo tono que hacía que resaltasen en el negro.

Lucius y Draco también tomaron túnicas negras pero el chaleco y el corbatín de Draco eran color plata y el de Lucius era un plateado verdoso como las escamas del occamy.

Cuando estaban esperando para pagar la cuenta que sin duda sería alta ya que habían comprado bastante ropa y encargado otra tanta, Severus se giro hacia Lorenzo preguntando “Mía tiene algo con los Occamy?”

“Jejeje algo así, hijo deberías preguntarle a ella” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la tienda, lo bueno es que les mandarían todo al rancho por lo que no tenían que cargar con las cosas.

“Quieren echar un vistazo por alguna de las tiendas?, las mujeres seguramente aun tardaran un buen rato” dijo Lorenzo mientras miraba al grupo.

“Claro, alguna recomendación Lorenzo” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

“Bueno depende un poco de vuestros gustos, pero podríamos ir a la librería amaranto, tienen una sección de libros antiguos muy buena además de los modernos por supuesto, luego podríamos ir a la tienda el sueño de un maestro de pociones, seguimos de Locos por el quidditch, de ahí podemos seguir al sueño de los Zapatos, luego pasaremos por los maestros orfebres García y podemos terminar con un buen helado o batido en Galician, todo si os parece bien” dijo Lorenzo

Los otros hombres estuvieron de acuerdo y los cuatro se fueron a las tiendas dichas.

Mientras las chicas habían dejado la tienda de Blanca .

“Si no os importa tengo que comprar algo de ropa interior y de dormir” dijo Mía sonrojándose.

“Oh si las cosas son la mitad de magnificas que en la tienda de vestidos, creo que todas compraremos” dijo Cissa con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Mía le susurro “a todas nos gusta sorprender a nuestros maridos, simplemente los años de matrimonio harán que no te sonrojes ni te den vergüenza esas cosas” dijo mientras le daba un apretón en el brazo.

Pronto llegaron a una tienda, ya en el escaparate tenia lencería asombrosa, seda de la mayor calidad, incluso tenían alguno de pelo de unicornio trenzado con piedras de joyería sorprendente, podías ver la cara de sorpresa de las dos mujeres Malfoy.

“Bueno aquí estamos “Un pedazito de cielo” es mi tienda favorita de lencería y camisones de todo el mundo” dijo Mía con una gran sonrisa.

Entraron y rápidamente una mujer se lanzó y abrazo a Mía chillando de felicidad. 

“Jean me tienes descuidada, cuanto tiempo tengo que hablar contigo de negocios pero 

“jajaja, por Merlin Lucrecia aun no entre y ya me bombardeas, pero siento decirte que no tengo tiempo hoy para charlar, vengo de compras con mi nana Benedita que ya la conoces y estas son Narcissa y Astoria Malfoy” se saludaron todas y Mía le entrego un sobre a Lucrecia que la miro extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros y lo abrió para quedarse blanca mientras miraba del sobre a Jean y de jean al sobre con la boca abierta. 

“Que no tienes tiempo para que, ahhh no eso si que no , vale que me ocultes que eres adoptado formalmente por Benedita y Lorenzo lo que te convierte en una heredera, pero esto esto” dijo señalando la carta una y otra vez mientras Mía sonreía y agitaba su cabeza “Empiezas a largar, señorita Grenn o Dourado o lo que sea no me hagas no hace ni dos meses que nos vimos y no sabía nada de un novio y ahora tengo una invitación de boda para dentro de 8 díias, nonono esto no queda así empieza a contarme cosas, como es él?, donde lo conociste?, lo amas?, te ama? A que se dedica?, tiene hermanos? Que hay de su familia? Como es en la cama?” dijo mientras sonreía.

Cissa no pudo evitar reírse, esta mujer era como una chispa, alegre divertida y guapa su piel parecía chocolate y sus rizos negros descontrolados contrastaban con unos ojos verdes 

“Oh Lucy, el es guapo, maravilloso y lo conocía de antes de venir a Sudamérica, el fue mi profesor de pociones en la escuela” dijo Mía sonrojándose.

“Oh por las tetas de Morgana, el murciélago de las mazmoras, el de que con su voz te podría llevar al orgasmo, el espía valiente increíble” dijo Lucy chillando.

“JAJA, por Merlín esto es demasiado bueno, cuando Severus se entere de como lo describes” dijo Cissa divertida.

“Lo de la voz es tal cual, y su historia le da su atractivo yo estoy de acuerdo con Mía en la descripción” dijo Tory

Las cinco mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

“Bueno ahora entiendo tu visita a mi, tendremos que abastecerte para que tu futuro marido no te quite las manos de encima y pronto tengamos mini Jean por ahí que quiero ser tía” dijo Lucrecia con una sonrisa mientras Mía se ponía totalmente roja.

Nuevamente Cissa y Tory se sorprendieron de la calidad y belleza de estas prendas y realizaron copiosas compras que estaban seguras sorprenderían a sus respectivos maridos, pero Mía e incluso Benedita no se quedaron atrás, mientras las atendían aprendieron más sobre Lucrecia que era hija bastarda del último descendiente de una familia noble y como el finalmente la reconoció pues se contagió de una enfermedad no curable y antes de morir la hizo su legitima heredera, pero ella aun teniendo a su abuela por parte de madre pues su madre murió en el parto siempre se sintió sola y acosada por compañeros en su condición de bastarda, hasta que conoció a Mía, se hicieron inseparables y les dijo que fue ella quien le dio el dinero para comenzar su negocio.

Cuando finalmente acabaron sus compras eran muchas, por suerte las llevaron directamente al rancho así no tenían que cargarse.


	35. Chapter 35

Al salir se dieron cuenta por el sol anaranjado que debía ser tarde, pero decidieron ir a la Heladería Galician antes de buscar a los hombres, al llegar se sentaron en la terraza en una mesa con bancos bastante grande y pidieron grandes copas de helado, cuando la chica que los atendía se iba, justo llegaron los chicos que habían tenido la misma idea.

Severus vio a Mía cuando llegaban a la heladería y rápidamente fue hacia ella, ella se levantó y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la levanto un poco del suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

“Mmm demasiado tiempo sin ti, creo que me hice adicto” le susurro Sev entre besos.

“Si si si todo muy bien, pero dejar los mimos y arrumacos para casa” dijo Draco con la típica sonrisa Malfoy.

Los chicos se sentaron y también pidieron rápidamente, todos quedaron a lado de sus parejas de manera casi natural, sin grandes cambios ni movimientos.

“Como fue tu tarde, compraste un traje para la boda?” dijo Mía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sev.

“ Si amor, y compre más ropa la verdad la tienda de Manuel a la que nos llevó el nonno era impresionante, tenía tejidos de máxima calidad y unos trajes excelentes lo que me lleva a preguntarme tanto te gustan los occamy que son los colores de nuestra boda amor?” dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

“Te mostraré esta noche en el rancho ok?” dijo Mía.

Una preciosa gaviota blanca se posó en la silla de Mía con una carta, ella rápidamente la cogió, era del hospital Sagrado Coração, la leyó rápidamente y se levantó.

“Tengo que ir al Hospital, la carta es de Pedro nana, no está seguro sobre una teoría y quiere nuestra opinión, asique ya que tenemos que ir y ya hemos hecho todas las compras, si queremos podemos ir esta misma noche al rancho, en vez de mañana? Que os parece que preferís?” dijo mirando la mesa.

“Amor, yo voy contigo y nana al hospital” dijo Sev mientras se levantaba.

“Si creo que todos debemos ir, yo tengo una maestría en Herbología , Lucius en encantamientos y Draco y Tory en Defensa contra las artes oscuras asique a lo mejor también podemos ayudar, que os parece?” dijo Cissa mirando a su familia.

“Perfecto querida, y después podemos ir a ese maravilloso rancho del que nos han hablado, ya tengo curiosidad” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su mujer a levantarse.

Así el grupo se levantó y fueron a las chimeneas públicas para usar la red flu.

Cuando salieron en un gran Hall se dieron cuenta que este hospital era más grande que San Mungo, pero antes de que pudiesen mirar mucho más allá alguien se acercó para abrazar a Mía haciendo que Sev se tensará.

“Jean, que alegría verte, a pasado un tiempo sin noticias tuyas” Dijo un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, moreno con pelo negro y ojos ámbar, bastante atractivo.

“Pedro, recibí tu carta y aquí estoy” dijo Mía con una sonrisa “ah deja que te presente, mi nana ya la conoces y a mi nonno también, este es mi prometido Severus Prince-Snape y su familia Lucius y su mujer Narcissa, el hijo de ambos Draco y su mujer Astoria, son la familia Malfoy” dijo Mía mientras se volvía para agarrar el brazo de Sev pues había notado su tensión con pedro al abrazarla.

Así mientras los otros se daban manos y besos de presentación Mía le susurro a Sev “Amor, no tienes nada que temer, es solo un amigo, y soy totalmente tuyo, como espero que tu seas totalmente mío, tengo muchos amigos amor, no estuve encerrada llorando todos estos años”

“Lo entiendo amor, pero aun me siento inseguro, aun a veces pienso que me despertare y me daré cuenta de que todo fue un sueño de que…” Sev no podía seguir hablando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

“Shh, lo entiendo amor” y con eso Mía le dio un beso a Sev, era un beso lento cálido, expresando su amor, para mostrarle que está aquí, “Estoy, aquí y no me voy a ningún lado, te amo” dijo mientras tenían las frente apoyadas.

“Bueno, bueno iba a preguntar si te casabas, por un embarazo o algo arreglado, ya que hace un mes no tenías ni novio pero ya veo que hay amor, espera que se entere Sofia, jajaja te dejare que le des la noticia la veremos en el laboratorio” dijo Pedro mirando para ellos.

Después de las burlas, de que eran demasiado amoroso etc, siguieron a pedro a la 4 planta a una habitación allí estaba Antonio con sus padres.

“Señorita Jean no sé como podremos agradecerle, su rancho es impresionante, y en este hospital todo el mundo es muy amable, y la habitación tenemos otra cama y un cómodo sofá para nosotros, yo no se como podremos pagárselo, además han vuelto a realizar le pruebas y …” José no pudo seguir hablando

“Tranquilo José, solo tienes que trabajar bien para mi y me gustaría tener tu amistad y la de tu familia con eso sería feliz” dijo Mía poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del hombre antes de girarse hacia su mujer “Encantada, tu debes de ser Sara, yo soy Jean Benedita Dourado, pero me puedes llamar Jean” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

La mujer tenía la cara redonda y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, y los ojos de color gris, era bajita pero era una mujer que trasmitía fuerza a pesar de su tamaño.

“señorita Jean, encantada de conocerla, mi marido me conto todo y no sé como podremos pagarles, y si ya se que dijo que con trabajo y amistad pero eso ya lo tiene junto con la lealtad, solo por preocuparse por nosotros y nuestro hijo” dijo Sara mientras la miraba a los ojos con sinceridad.

“Ya sabía yo que os encontraría aquí, no podía ser de otra manera” dijo una guapísima mujer peliroja de pelo rizado tan loco como había sido el de Mía en su adolescencia y unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico. Ella envolvió a Mía en un gran abrazo antes de girarse y abrazar a Benedita y Lorenzo, y Besar a Pedro en los labios.

“Sofía, te presento a mi prometido Severus, y su familia los Malfoy” dijo Mía mientras hacia las presentaciones a Sofia y Sara y Mía le daba una invitación a Sofia y Pedro a la boda.

“Bien bien y si encantada de conocerlos a todos, pero tu no te libras un prometido y no se nada de él hasta unos días antes de la boda, esto te parece correcto, nono señorita las cosas no son así, las amigas están para saber estos secretos, como tu sabias los míos con Pedro” dijo Sofia mientras agarraba a Mía del brazo.

“Jajaja, mujeres, bueno vamos a hablar de lo que importa aquí, tenemos una teoría pero necesitamos hablar con el niño para confirmarla, es una chorrada no queremos dar esperanzas pero hay que descartar para que no sufra vamos a darle una poción calmante y luego una poción para despertarlo, aunque no durara mas de 10 minutos, nos dará tiempo para el par de preguntas que tenemos que hacerle.”

Todos en la sala asentían, mientras miraban a Pedro y al pequeño Antonio en la cama.

“Pero antes, de eso, que teoría tenéis que aún no se ha investigado? Dijo Mía.

“Bueno mire todos los informes en cuanto llegaron hoy, y había quedado a comer con Sofía y le comente lo sucedido, nos pasaba como a los médicos argentinos algo tenía que escapársenos, si parecía una reacción alérgica pero no podía ser a las criaturas pues se había criado con ellas, y nos pusimos a investigar que acontecimientos pudo haber por la zona cuando descubrimos que ese día lo único diferente fue que floreció una Flor de la muerte, en la zona cerca de donde vivían” dijo Pedro

“Mmm, podría ser, es una planta muy rara y algunas de sus propiedades si no estoy equivocada, es que puede actuar como un tipo de veneno, podría causarle la fiebre, por una reacción de su cuerpo” dijo Mía

“Si pero eso no explica, el por qué está en coma y no murió”, dijo Lucius

“Bueno de ser así, Pedro y yo probaríamos un estudio que realizamos en que algunos niños que mostraron signos tempranos de magia, su magia se desarrolla como un sistema autoinmune y puede llegar a poner al cuerpo en estasis como recurso antes de morir, tenemos 2 casos este sería el tercero y el que por lo tanto daría credibilidad al estudio” Dijo Mía

Así rápidamente se pusieron a investigar, mientras se ajustaban las pociones, pudieron hablar poco con el pequeño, que no podía usar su voz, pero por gestos afirmo lo de la planta, asique rápidamente se empezó a trabajar en una cura para limpiar su organismo y lograr que volviese a la normalidad. Cuando dejaron el hospital eran casi las diez de la noche, y todos estaban agotados aunque felices de saber lo que tenía el pequeño Antonio.


	36. Chapter 36

Rápidamente se aparecieron en grupo pues no todos sabían del rancho, así con Mía fue Severus y Lucius, con Lorenzo fue Cissa y Tory y con Benedita fue Draco.

Se aparecieron afuera de las salas de la casa, todos los que no habían estado en el rancho antes quedaron asombrados una cerca delimitaba el inicio del rancho y con un arco de entrada con el nombre de Edén, cerca había un cobertizo y Mía se dirigió hacia allí.

Escucharon un ruido ensordecedor, Severus lo reconoció de una moto, al segundo vieron a Mía montada en un Quad, dejando a los Malfoy totalmente asombrados.

“Alguno de ustedes se anima a conducir un Quad, hay 4 así que uno por pareja, pero si no quieren podemos ver otra manera de llegar a la casa” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Nonono, yo estoy deseando probar eso” dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

“Nada de eso, hijo, yo también quiero probarlo” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa idéntica mientras Tory y Cissa rodaban sus ojos.

“Sev te animas, una carrera de hombres” dijo Mía con una sonrisa en su cara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una carrera por la carretera del rancho, parecía que todos estaban disfrutando pensó Mía mientras los miraba Lucius, Draco y Sev reían y parecían mucho más jóvenes con el pelo despeinado por la velocidad mientras Tory animaba a Draco agarrada a su cintura mientras Cissa reía sin parar mientras se agarraba a Lucius, Lorenzo y Benedita tenían expresiones de felicidad mirando a los otros, mientras que ella estaba disfrutando mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Sev, y notaba sus reacciones, incluso dejo vagar una de sus manos por sus piernas haciendo que tensase todo el cuerpo y le susurrase “Mujer, sigue así y paro este cacharro y te penetro aquí delante de todos” , su manera tan cruda de decirlo y su voz susurrada y mas grave por el deseo en su voz, hizo que se excitara todavía más de lo que estaba, pero solo la incitó más para susurrarle en su oreja “En un rato amor cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, antes llegaremos a eso” y con eso empezó a besarle el cuello y a chuparlo haciendo que se estremeciese y acelerase más el Quad adelantando a los demás, haciendo que Mía soltase una carcajada y le dijese “ Mmm ya sé que tengo que hacer para que ganes la carrera amor” Pero al poco noto como Sev desaceleraba para quedarse parado y los demás pararon con él.

Mía se dio cuenta de que miraban la casa, y de noche la verdad era impresionante, era una casa bastante grande tenía 26 habitaciones con baño en la casa principal que era de estilo andaluz con un patio central, y había además varios edificios cercanos a la construcción principal, los jardines eran exuberantes, y había un pequeño río que pasaba por la parte trasera de la casa era un entorno que quitaría el aire por su belleza.

“Dios Grang... digo Mía tienes una casa impresionante, ahora entiendo el nombre de edén” dijo Draco fascinado.

“Vayamos a la casa, es tarde tenemos hambre y estamos cansados, mañana es otro día y les daré un recorrido por el rancho y el pueblo si quieren?” dijo Mía

En cuanto se acercaron a la casa y bajaron de los Quads varios elfos bien vestidos vinieron a recibirlos.

“Estos son algunos de mis elfos domésticos, esta es Mora es mi elfina, este es Abeto será el elfo de Sev mientras estemos aquí, Mis nonnos ya tienen los suyos, Algodón será el elfo de Draco, Rima la de Tory, Rocha será el de Lucius, y Lima la de Cissa. Ahora vayamos a cenar” dijo Mía mientras entraban en el gran patio central de la casa, era una autentica belleza, con losas en blanco con dibujos en azul, en el centro del patio había una gran mesa preparada para la cena, vieron que en los arcos que rodeaban el patio, había bancos y sillones, así como un gran tablero de ajedrez mágico y lo que debían ser juegos muggle. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa los elfos empezaron a servir la cena, como la noche era calurosa sirvieron una sopa fría típica española llamada Gazpacho, además de una muestra de diferentes embutidos, panecillos con olivas, panes de ajo, panes a las finas hierbas, Pan de queso, una gran selección de quesos, acarajé y tapiocas, seguido del postre en el que había cocadas, pudin de leche, tarta helada y mousse de chocolate. 

Todos comieron alegremente mientras charlaban, al terminar el postre se sirvieron diversos licores.

Mía se levantó “Bueno amor, me preguntaste que tengo con los occamy para elegir sus colores para mi boda, te mostrare” y aún no había acabado de decirlo cuando se transformó en un occamy.

Sev se levantó impresionado, su prometida era un animago, pero además no uno cualquiera, se convertía en una criatura mágica nada menos que en un occamy, alargo el brazo y le toco la cabeza, ella respondió enroscándose a su alrededor mientras el le susurraba “eres bella Mía”, entonces él se separó de ella y se transformó en su animal un Nundu, el enorme felino negro se agazapo ronroneando y el occamy se envolvió en él , la verdad era una imagen impresionante.

Unos momentos después volvieron a sus formas humanas, “Te pega Sev, un Nundu eres bello” dijo Mía mientras lo abrazaba y se inclinaba para besarlo, el beso empezó como un beso casto y amable pero en cuanto Sev toco sus labios con su lengua se perdieron uno en la boca del otro, hasta que escucharon toser a alguien para girarse y ver a sus familias mirándolos.

“Increíble, simplemente increíble, esta unión será muy poderosa, por que Voldemort no está, sino hasta el temblaría con la unión de dos seres tan poderosos” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

“Gracias, hermano pero podemos hablar mañana no se vosotros pero yo estoy agotado, necesito un baño y un sueño reparador” dijo Sev mientras abrazaba a Mía

“Si estoy de acuerdo con las 2 cosas” dijo Draco mientras el mismo abrazaba a Tory.

“Claro, vamos os mostrare vuestras habitaciones, están en el ala de la familia” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.


	37. Chapter 37

Subieron al segundo piso, ya que el primero era para visitantes y amigos y el segundo para la familia. 

Al llegar a la segunda planta vieron un espacio abierto que era como un gran salón con un montón de libros casi parecía una biblioteca, y era como el tamaño de una casa entera de buen tamaño ella se dirigió a una de las puertas y girándose dijo “esta es vuestra habitación Draco y Tory espero que estéis cómodos cualquier cosa tenéis a Algodón y Rima que os conseguirán lo que necesitéis, la de alado será la vuestra Lucius y Cissa y tenéis a Rocha y Lima además la puerta de enfrente es la de los nonnos y la del fondo de la sala es la nuestra por si nos necesitáis. Que descanséis” dijo Mía y se sorprendió cuando Cissa se adelantó y la abrazó, antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Mía se quedó un poco estática hasta que noto que Sev la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído “amor estas bien, Cissa lo paso mal en la guerra ella es una persona muy cariñosa aunque solo con la gente que ama o aprecia, debes haber causado muy buena impresión en ella” y con eso empezó a dar besos en su cuello, Mía inconscientemente echo el cuello hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso, el aprovecho y empezó a bajar las manos por su cuerpo provocándole un gemido. 

“mmm dijiste que nuestros cuartos son los del fondo mmm” dijo Sev mientras la iba empujando hacia el fondo, hacia su cuarto sin dejar de besarla.

Toda conexión con la realidad quedó olvidado con la fuerza de su pasión. Aprisionada por su fuerza y rodeada con sus brazos, Mía no era capaz de respirar, no quedando más remedio que aceptar el aire que él le daba e intentar apaciguar el ansia con la que la besaba. Le entregó su boca rindiéndose a sus deseos. 

Sev, no le dio descanso en cuanto entraron la atrapó contra la puerta para seguir devorando su boca. Mía clavo los dedos en los músculos de sus brazos en un intento de sujetarse y respondió al asalto de su lengua, dejándose llevar por la pasión que consumía a ambos.

Sev movió las caderas para aprisionarla más contra la puerta y sujetarla mientras separa sus labios de los de ella para quitarse la túnica que fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación. Ella mientras se encargó de su camisa para poder recorrerle el pecho desnudo, aunque en sus prisas arranco algunos botones. Noto su erección contra su cadera mientras él le desabrochaba la camisa.

En el momento que el pecho de Sev quedo al descubierto puso sus manos sobre la piel ardiente, hundiendo las manos en el vello que le cubría el pecho. Dando se un banquete con las manos mientras el hacía lo mismo con su boca, haciendo crecer la ola de deseo entre los dos hasta que los consumió.

Mía se encontró más allá de los límites de la cordura perdida en la pasión; Y Sev perdió el control rompiendo la camisa y el sujetador en su ansia por desnudar sus pechos. A ella no le pudo importar menos, lo único que sabía era esa pasión que la consumía y exigía ser satisfecha.

Sev acerco la boca a uno de sus pezones y lo succionó sacando un grito de Mía. Mientras él volvía a chuparle un pezón y le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos ella se arqueaba hacía él. No era momento de ternura allí ahora sólo tenía lugar la pasión, la conquista más cruda alimentada por el deseo.

Un deseo que la consumía haciéndola perder el aire mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello para acercarlo más si es posible hacía ella y que él siguiera dándose un festín con ella.

De repente sintió un aire frio por las pantorrillas y muslo, lo que hizo que supiera que acababa de subirle la falda. Esto la hizo pensar en el comedor en Castelo pensando si la tomaría allí mismo como aquel día, sin embargo una de las manos de Sev se posó en su sexo y eso hizo que perdiera cualquier parte de cordura que le quedase.

Sus caricias eran expertas y posesivas y en un instante la penetró con un dedo al que en unos instantes se unió otro, mientras que con el pulgar acaricio el nudo de placer entre sus piernas, atormentándola mientras la penetraba al mismo tiempo que succionaba el pezón.

El placer estallo de repente con una fuerza que la dejo débil y conquistada pero se sintió vacia e insatisfecha cuando él la abandonó pero cuando las piernas le fallaron y se deslizaba hacia el suelo el la levanto para ponerla en la cama, quitándole la falda sin delicadeza, y la desvistió hasta que estuvo totalmente desnuda. 

Ella incapaz de moverse vio como Sev la miro , vio el deseo en sus ojos, el se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y se quito las botas de una patada mientras se sacaba rápidamente el pantalón, para quedar totalmente desnudo delante de ella con una erección impresionante.

Colocó una rodilla en la cama y de manera autoritaria le dijo “separa las piernas”.

Lo hizo lentamente mientras él se tumbaba sobre ella, colocando sus caderas entre sus muslos, haciendo que abriera más las piernas.

El la miraba mientras frotaba si miembro sobre su sexo hasta que encontró su entrada, penetrándola con una embestida rápida y poderosa que la lleno por completo haciendo que se arqueara hacia él y jadease con fuerza.

Entonces el comenzó a moverse mientras también iba incrementando la fuerza y el ritmo, sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y decididas, llegando a tocar ese punto en su interior que hizo que perdiera el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Ella se arqueaba hacia el con cada embestida, en una de ellas el bajo su cabeza y capturo un pezón. Ella estallo de placer mientras él seguía moviéndose y reclamando más de ella que aún seguía en la nube de pasión, cuando el inclino sus caderas para penetrarla más duro y profundo y por tercera vez ella estallo de placer pero esta vez él la siguió. Derrumbándose uno a lado del otro, él la acerco para un abrazo y así se quedaron dormidos.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, otro capitulo más estos últimos son mas sexuales por si no queréis leerlos, aunque algunas cosas tendrán importancia más adelante.

Sev se despertó primero con la luz de la mañana entrando en la habitación por los amplios ventanales, para ver a Mía acurrucada junto a él , sus piernas mezcladas en las suyas, y mirándola se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, la recorrió con la mirada, recordando lo sucedido anoche, no habían sido amables ni cariñosos, se habían juntado en una lucha de pasión, dura y salvaje que lo había consumido, para sorprenderse cuando ella no lo rechazo sino que la igualó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pop que anunciaba la aparición de un elfo.

“Oh, mora lo siente maestro, mora necesita despertar a la maestra ella le pidió a mora que le despertara, mora no quería interrumpir” dijo Mora la elfina de Mía.

Antes de que Sev pudiese responder Mía susurro pegada a su costado “Mmmm gracias Mora, me daré un baño, si puedes prepararme algo de desayuno en mi balcón dentro de 30 minutos”

“Claro Maestra, el desayuno favorito de la maestra sin problemas” y con un pop Mora desapareció.

Sev se inclinó y la beso en los labios “mmm, buenos días preciosa” le dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

Se vio sorprendido cuando ella rodó sobre el para ponerse encima totalmente desnuda mientras se frotaba con el y le susurraba “mmm buenos días amor, quiero despertarme así todas las mañanas” y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca, mientras su mano bajo a su entrepierna, “Mmm parece que las mañanas nos sientan bien, no parece cansado de lo de ayer, y con eso ella empezó a descender por su cuerpo, y antes de que Sev se pudiese dar cuenta noto el aliento en ese parte tan sensible, pero cuando sintió su boca cerrándose sobre la cabeza de su erección ya no pudo aguantar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios, ella paso su lengua por toda su longitud, y al llegar a la punta la rodeo haciendo que Sev enloqueciese más todavía, ella de repente cambio y cogió gran cantidad de su erección mientras chupaba y succionaba haciendo que él se desintegrase de placer, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas en un susurro gutural le dijo “ Por Merlín mujer, si no paras no aguantare mucho y por mucho que me guste, tengo la necesidad de estar dentro de ti” con eso Sev levanto a Mía pero cuando iba a girarse ella lo sorprendió de nuevo deslizándose por su cuerpo, y montando lo a horcajadas, alineo su entrada con su palpitante erección mientras descendía lentamente y se empalaba en su miembro.

Él estaba extasiado no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella lo montaba, su pelo caía hacia sus pechos cubriéndolos en bellas cascadas de color caramelo, sus ojos parecían oro líquido en estos momentos de pasión, sus pechos eran perfectos no eran pequeños ni excesivamente grandes con aureolas rosadas coronando los, su estómago plano y con marcas de músculos, estaba claro que hacia ejercicio y sus piernas largas, ella era impresionante.

Pero cuando ella empezó a rodar las caderas perdí todo atisbo de razón, hasta que estaba en el borde y pude ver que ella también pues sus movimientos se volvían más erráticos asíque logré atrapar un pezón en mi boca y empecé a mordisquearlo y succionarlo sacando gemidos en respuesta, cuando note que estaba al borde moví una de mis manos a ese nudo entre las piernas que le daba tanto placer y comencé a frotarlo a la vez que ella hacía más erráticos sus movimientos, y en segundos el orgasmo nos sobrevino gritando cada uno el nombre del otro.

Con Mía derrumbada encima de mí y mi miembro aun en su interior sentí una paz como nunca había sentido, una felicidad que me embargaba cada poro de mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así hasta que Mía rodo hacia mi costado, me picoteo los labios y se levantó de la cama.

“Descansa amor, me voy a pegar una ducha rápida, y a desayunar que luego tengo algunas cosas que hacer” dijo Mía mientras entraba por una puerta que debía llevar al baño.

Sev se volvió a quedar dormido y cuando despertó, su elfo le dijo que la señorita estaba trabajando, que los Malfoy aun estaban en sus cuartos y los Dourado- Cassini estaban en los jardines.

Se fue al baño y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado eso no era un baño, era un spa completo, había una gran piscina en el medio de la habitación que al acercarse reconoció como un baño romano, el cual estaba lleno y cuando se agacho a rozar el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta, miro por la habitación viendo una gran ducha y una puerta que sin duda conducía al retrete, pensándolo decidió usar el baño romano, cuando su elfo se apareció y se acerco a la bañera echando varios viales de pociones que por lo que vio debían ser jabones y sales, cuando entro Sev, pensó que estaba en el cielo y que había vuelto a nacer.

Después de relajarse en el baño y volver a la habitación en un cómodo albornoz negro, fue a la habitación a otra de las puertas y descubrió que era un vestidor enorme y que había un montón de ropa de Mía pero también vio una parte de ropa de hombre, al verla empezó a sentir que su sangre se calentaba con los celos, pero pronto los desterró, él había sido su primero no podía nadie haber estado con ella en la habitación, no por lo menos en términos sexuales, al acercarse a la ropa se dio cuenta que era su ropa junto con otra que eran ropas nuevas que Mía debió de haberle comprado ayer, se dio cuenta que ella había respetado su gusto por el negro y solo había añadido algunas piezas en gris muy oscuro y verde oscuro que casi parecían negras, también añadió alguna ropa muggle en esos tonos , haciendo que Sev mostrase una sonrisa en su cara.

A los pocos minutos salió vestido con unos pantalones muggle tipo chino en un verde muy oscuro, con una camiseta que se pegaba bastante a su cuerpo de manga corta también en un tono verde aunque un poco más clara que el pantalón. Se miró al espejo y sonrió pensando en la reacción de Mía cuando lo viera, las túnicas ocultaban su cuerpo, y pocos sospechaban que el murciélago de las mazmorras tuviese ese cuerpo, era alto y tonificado, tenía los músculos marcados pero sin ser exagerados, gracias a las horas de pociones y a su pasión por la hípica que compartía con Draco y Lucius.

De vuelta a la habitación salió por unas puertas acristaladas, y salió a lo que vio era un gran Balcón con una mesa con desayuno listo para ser tomado en un lateral del balcón y varias tumbonas en otro lateral, con una parra que daba sombra en la mayor parte del balcón.

Sev desayuno copiosamente, todo estaba muy bueno pero le sorprendió sobre todo el café era sin duda el mejor que había probado, haciendo que fuese ya por su tercera taza.

“Abeto” dijo Sev, y con un pop apareció el pequeño elfo impecáblemente vestido.

“Como Abeto puede ayudar al maestro” dijo haciendo una reverencia.

“Donde compráis este café es excelente?” dijo Sev.

“ah no lo compramos, es el que la empresa de la maestra produce, es de la raza arábica, lo cultivan con mucho mimo y cuidado en la zona del centro de México y luego lo tuestan con aliento de dragón lo que le da ese sabor tostado” dijo Abeto con una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de a quien servía.

“Gracias, me podrías decir que hora es, hace cuanto que se fue la señora y donde esta?” dijo sev mirando al pequeño elfo.

“Claro señor son las 11:35, la señora se fue hace casi 2h 30 min y esta en el laboratorio” dijo Abeto mientras iba asintiendo con la cabeza.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, vamos avanzando en la historia, mientras nos vamos enterando de cosas de otros personajes espero que os guste.

Sev, se quedó aturdido, por Merlín las pociones de fertilidad, y esa mujer tozuda no lo había avisado para que la ayudará.

“Podrías llevarme al Laboratorio por favor” dijo sev con el ceño fruncido, con eso Abeto lo cogió de la mano y con un Pop se apareció, enfrente a una puerta que sin duda conducía a un laboratorio.

Abrió la puerta para ver un laboratorio impresionante, con por lo menos 8 calderos en funcionamiento y otros tantos sin usar, todos eran de primera calidad, pero pronto su atención se fijó en la bella mujer que se inclinaba en uno de los calderos, haciendo que con los vapores su pelo se rizara y se pareciese más al cabello loco e indomable de cuando estaba en la escuela. Por Merlín ella era una belleza y el cuerpo de Sev parecía estar en la adolescencia porque respondió de inmediato y aunque sabía que con las pociones había que tener cuidado, decidió que por una vez en su vida no le importaba menos, y sigilosamente se acercó a ella desde atrás, y con magia sin varita, lanzó un hechizo de éxtasis a los calderos en funcionamiento, mientras agarraba a su bruja desde atrás.

“Merlín mujer, con los vapores de las pociones, que hacen que tu piel brille, estas irresistible” susurro Sev mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

Y ella se inclinaba para darle más acceso, mientras pensaba que no hacía más de 3 horas que había hecho el amor y volvía a estar excitada. De repente el la giro y la levanto, mientras ella envolvía las piernas a su cintura, para sentir la erección de Sev contra su centro, lo que hizo que de manera impulsiva se frotase contra él, ganándose un gemido de Sev.

“Amor, te ves irresistible en las ropas muggle” dijo Mía antes de besar lo apasionadamente mientras buscaba la cremallera del pantalón con su mano, liberando mi verga a su mano y comenzando a frotarla mientras la llevaba hacia un escritorio en la esquina de la sala.

No podía pensar, parecía un adolescente pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella cuanto antes, con magia nuevamente sin varita le quito sus bragas, y subio su falda, mientras la apoyaba sobre el escritorio, y antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta con una poderosa embestida se enterró completamente en su interior, mientras Mía jadeaba de sorpresa y el gemía en respuesta, pero eso solo hizo que la pasión se encendiera más, y el comenzó a moverse con envestidas fuertes y profundas, y ella a su vez se movía a su encuentro.

El tenía las manos en sus caderas como agarre para lograr penetrarla más, pero ella era igual y tenia las manos en su espalda o en su culo para instigarlo a llegar más allá, pero cuando el bajo su mano para jugar con su clítoris ella no pudo aguantar más y estallo en un orgasmo tan fuerte y apasionado como las embestidas que lo provocaron, y cuando ella terminaba los temblores de su orgasmo, él se vació en ella, llenándola con su semilla y derrumbándose sobre ella.

El primero en volver en si, fue Mía que empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sev, mientras le daba besos en su cuello. “Eso fue increíble, e inesperado, nunca pensé que el malvado profesor de pociones, dejase de lado pociones por cualquier otra cosa”.

“Oh pero no lo deje por cualquier cosa, lo deje por una diosa, la diosa a la que decidí darle mi corazón, una que salvo mi vida cuando nadie veía más que un viejo amargado” dijo Sev dándole un beso largo y cálido.

“Sabes profesor de pociones, debería acabar esas pociones y reunirnos con nuestros invitados que se preguntaran dónde están los anfitriones y criticaran nuestra dejadez” dijo Mía mientras se bajaba del escritorio y recogía sus bragas desechadas en el suelo.

“Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque preferiría quedarme con lo que estábamos haciendo” dijo sev con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios mientras se arreglaba, “ Y que pociones estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera el malvado profesor de pociones?” dijo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

“Son las pociones de fertilidad de Cissa y Tory, solo me queda añadir el último ingrediente que es la sangre de cada una que me dieron ayer y la de Lucius y Draco con la de su pareja correspondiente, luego diez minutos de fuego lento y apagamos. Tendrá que reposar un mínimo de 10 horas y luego ya se podrá usar” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Seguro, por Merlín pensé que tardarías días en hacerla, por la maceración y corte de ingredientes?” Dijo mientras se acercaba a los calderos en los cuales Mía estaba poniendo el último ingrediente.

“Jajaja, si seguro en cuanto nos contaste la historia avise aquí en el rancho al capataz para que consiguiese los ingredientes y mi nana vino ayer y los puso a macerar a primera hora, para que así hoy pudiésemos hacer las pociones.”

“Sois increíbles, te lo he dicho” dijo Sev mientras se inclinaba para darle un suave beso.

“Si unas cuantas veces pero me encanta oírlo” dijo mientras se apoyaba en Sev mientras esperaban para apagar los calderos.

Mientras esperaban, él no pudo evitar pensar, en todo lo que había pasado en menos de una semana, en encontrar a esta mujer, en como ella también la amaba en como sería suya definitivamente, en como sólo en un día parecía que encajaba perfectamente con los Malfoy, como Cissa, Tory y ella parecía que llevaban toda la vida juntas. También pensó en el futuro en lo que tendrían, en como le gustaría llevarla a las fiestas de alta sociedad en su brazo, en como le encantaría que la gente viese la diosa con la que se había casado, aunque no supiesen quien es, aunque realmente pensaran en ella como la hija de Dourado y Cassini, aunque no pudo evitar pensar, la sorpresa en los rostros de muchos cuando supieran que era Hermione Granger la heroína de guerra. Todo ello le llevo a pensar que ella no debía saber de sus amigos, de que Potter después de salir con Ginny ella lo había dejado con un bebe renunciando al bebe en favor de Harry que se había convertido en padre soltero, mientras los Weasley eran corrompidos por el poder, quizá siendo los únicos en salvarse los gemelos con su tienda de bromas y su espíritu bromista. Mucho había cambiado desde que ella se fue y no sabía si ella querría saber pero él creía que era un tema a abordar.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Mia dijo “Listo ahora, vayamos a por nuestros invitados, y hagamos de anfitriones correctos”.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lo siento que tarde un par de días en actualizar

Mientras Tory y Draco, habían disfrutado la noche, y la enorme bañera de tipo romano, para despertar por la mañana uno en brazos del otro, decidieron arreglarse y desayunar en el pequeño balcón de su habitación.

Mientras Lucius y Cissa habían copiado las acciones de su hijo con la diferencia de que ellos desayunaron en el patio donde habían cenado.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar uno de los elfos les dijo que tenían la prensa nacional e internacional en el porche trasero, asi que ahí se dirigieron, justo cuando Draco y tory también bajaban de sus habitaciones y se unían a ellos.

“Oh queridos que tal la noche, nosotros hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan relajados, ya le dije a tu padre que quiero una bañera como la de la habitación, vosotros también la teneis?” dijo Cissi.

“Oh si Cissi, es fantástica ayer pensé que estaba en el cielo cuando entre pero cuando los chorros empezaron a funcionar eso ya fue como la panacea, además había un montón de sales, la verdad es que esto es genial” dijo Tory.

“Si mama, la verdad deberíamos hacer obras en la mansión e instalar cosas así, que opinas papa?” dijo Draco dándole un pequeño empujos a su padre.

“Si hijo, estoy de acuerdo, la verdad hay muchas cosas que me han sorprendido aquí y viendo que tu padrino se va a quedar aquí, estuve pensando que quizá podríamos hacer negocios aquí e incluso comprar una propiedad, si es que podemos al no ser nacionales, no se habría que mirarlo” dijo Lucius mientras sonreía.

“Eso, sería genial papa, lo que he visto hasta ahora me encanta y la verdad a Tory también le gusta” dijo Draco mientras asentía.

“no será que no quieres perder de vista a tu hermano, desde que le mordió Nagini odias no verlo durante mucho tiempo” dijo Cissa sonriendo y golpeando a su marido en el brazo.

“Asique, debería de estar celosa entonces, si tu marido no quiere dejar de ver a mi prometido” Dijo Mía con una sonrisa mientras ella y Sev se unían a los Malfoy en su camino al porche.

“Oh no querida no tengas celos, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Lucius tendrá que superarlo” dijo Sev con una mueca haciendo reír a todo el grupo.

“Ahora si han desayunado y les apetece podemos hacer un pequeño recorrido por el rancho” dijo Mía esperando sus reacciones.

“sería genial” dijo Lucius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

“Bueno tengo algo que preguntarles, para nuestro paseo mande un medio de transporte pero si no les gusta podemos cambiar” dijo Mía mirándolos insegura.

“Bueno después de lo de ayer en la que todos nos divertimos no creo que haya problema” dijo Cissa.

“Bueno sino podemos ir a pie o como ayer en los Quads” dijo Mía

“Ahhh Granger suelta ya en lo que vamos por Merlín, me estoy poniendo ansioso” dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

“jajaja desesperado, mira allí” dijo Mía señalando hacia lo que parecía un establo o cobertizo con una cerca.

“oh , no me jodas, tienes Granian” dijo Draco con la boca abierta

“Mía amor son difíciles de conseguir, todos adoramos los caballos, pero yo nunca he montado un Granian y lo estoy deseando” dijo Sev con una cara de felicidad que Mía nunca había visto.

Dieron un paseo por el Rancho viendo los diferentes animales, asi como los invernaderos los cuales a Cissa le encantaron.

“casi es hora de la comida, que les parece si vamos al pequeño pueblo para comer? Y luego damos un pequeño paseo por las tiendas, además tengo que revisar la construcción de algunos edificios, y hablar con el capataz de la obra sobre la construcción de algunas viviendas y la ampliación de los servicios del pueblo” dijo Mía mirando hacia ellos, por su puesto todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al pueblo.


	41. Chapter 41

Cuando llegaron allí, decir que se sorprendieron sería poco, cuando Mía hablaba daba a entender que era un pequeño pueblecito con unas 20 casas o así, lo que tenían allí era una pequeña ciudad más grande que Hogsmeade, tenía una plaza central con una fuente, y en ella estaban situados una pequeña sucursal bancaria, una pequeña clínica, una escuela primaria, y una oficina del gobierno, además en las otras calles podían ver una librería, un boticario, una tienda de pluma y pergamino, diversas tiendas de ropa, varias zapaterias, una tienda de dulces, una de juguetes, tres o cuatro vares y por lo menos 5 restaurantes. 

Había un montón de gente paseando y comprando, ellos se acercaron a trote en sus monturas hasta que en la entrada del pueblo vieron un cercado y Mía les dijo que dejarían aquí los Granian.

“Por Morgana, todo esto es tuyo Mía” dijo Cissa volviéndose hacia ella.

“MMM si, aunque algunas casas las vendí a sus inquilinos y ahora tenemos una fuerte demanda de más vivienda, asique estamos construyendo más viviendas para su venta” dijo Mía

“Es impresionante, y bueno me gustaría preguntarte algo durante la comida Mía sobre un tema que mi hijo y yo hablamos esta mañana” dijo Lucius aun mirando impresionado hacia el pueblo.

“Claro Lu, lo que necesites pero primero vayamos a comer por que no se vosotros pero yo estoy muerta de hambre, además también tengo cosas que hablar con vosotros durante la comida” dijo Mía mientras tomaba la mano de Sev para dirigirse hacia la calle principal.

Sev estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando le habían dicho de las empresas de Mía, el sabía de ellas y que era una empresaria de éxito, pero ver con sus propios ojos algunas de las cosas que había conseguido eso fue demasiado abrumador, y le llevaba a pensar por que una mujer joven, guapa con un cuerpo de infarto, inteligente, rica, exitosa… etc. Por que estaba con el era 20 años mayor que ella, no era guapo, era rico pero claramente ella era más rica que él, que veía para estar con él.

Pero ella debió ver lo que estaba pensando por que ralentizo sus pasos para alejarse de los demás y le dijo “ te amo Severus Prince-snape, no pienses lo contrario no te menosprecies” y con eso le dio un beso no era exigente ni apasionado, era un beso que mostraba lo que sentía, en el derramo todo el amor que ella tenía por él.

“No puedo dejar de pensar, que soy un viejo con una mujer guapa y joven que no entiendo que puedes ver en mi, soy 20 años mayor, no soy guapo, soy rico pero tu lo eres más no se” se vio interrumpido por los labios de Mía en los suyos nuevamente.

“amor acaba con esto, 20 años no es nada y menos en los magos lo sabes mira si Draco y sus padres casi se ven de la misma edad, además mi padre le llevaba 13 años a mi madre y nunca importó, no se porque dices que no eres guapo, lo eres o a mi me lo pareces tu piel clara el pelo negro unos ojos que son como pozos negros en los que me gusta perderme, ya se tu nariz a mi me gusta te pega es una clara nariz patricia que denota poder pero dejado todo eso, no estoy contigo por tu dinero nunca me importo y si seguramente tenga más que tu ahora, no pero eres el único que me puede seguir intelectualmente, el único que me desafía, contigo puedo compartir todo, y luego cada vez que me tocas mi cuerpo arde…” dijo Mía comenzando a besarlo, cosa que el continuo de buena gana, “Te amo, tienes mi corazón y mi alma por el tiempo que quieras Hermione” dijo Sev con la frente apoyada en la de ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios, “Pues lo quiero por la eternidad, en esta vida y en la que sigue, ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar ir, ya sabes la posesibidad de los Griffindor” dijo mientras se separaba de él para reunirse con los demás mientras Sev se reía.

Juntos fueron recorriendo la calle principal mientras mucha gente se paraba y saludaba a Mía y hablaba con ella, ella explico que muchos eran trabajadores del rancho o familiares.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, y en cuanto entraron una mujer morena de pelo negro con claros rasgos indígenas vino corriendo y abrazo a Mía.

“oh Jean, que alegría verte de nuevo que tal estas, cuando llegaste, lo niños te echan de menos tienes que pasar cuando salgan de la escuela para verlos” dijo la mujer sonriendo.

“Oh Zaffra, me alegra estar aquí también vine a comer y a darte algo” con eso le extendió un sobre.

En cuanto la mujer lo abrió y lo leyó su boca se abrió, y soltó un grito que estremeció el restaurante, parecía un grito de guerra de alguna tribu.

“Empieza a derramar Jean, como que te casas en unos días y aun me entero ahora, ya se lo has dicho a Lucrecia, y Ricardo, oh por Morgana, y con quien te casas” dijo Zaffra mientras la miraba intensamente.

“respira déjame que te presente y sacaras algunas cosas, estos son los Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Astoria, y este de aquí es mi futuro marido Severus Prince-Snape” dijo Mía con una sonrisa hacia Sev.

“Como Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, Murciélago de las mazmorras” dijo Zaffra mirando boquiabierta. 

“Si señorita, se podría decir que soy el mismo” dijo Sev con una mueca de disgusto y esa voz susurrada de cuando quería intimidar a sus alumnos, mientras se quedaba pensando de como Mía lo describió para que lo llamaran por su mote de escuela.

“Oh por las tetas de Morgana, es tal cual dijiste de que con su voz te podría llevar al orgasmo, el espía valiente increíble” dijo Zaffra mientras empezaba a reírse junto con los Malfoy dejando a Mía y Sev totalmente sonrojados.

“la primera vez me pareció genial esa descripción pero mejora cada vez que la escucho” dijo Cissa entre lágrimas de risa.

“Como, quieres decirme que no es la primera vez que lo escuchas?” Dijo Lucius, mirando amorosamente a su mujer.

“Oh no Lu, yo y Cissa lo escuchamos de otra amiga de Mía, de Lucrecia que tiene una tienda en o vale do sonho, y lo describió tal cual, asi que asumo que es la descripción que dio de él” dijo Tory mientras recogía aliento después del ataque de risa.

“oh no lo puedo creer la santa de Gran.. Mía describe al padrino como un auténtico dios Sexual, lo siento padrino pero creo que voy a vomitar “dijo Draco mientras hacia gestos de vomitar entre risas.

“Mmm asi que así me describes, futura esposa” dijo Sev con un susurro en la oreja de Mía, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello cerca de la oreja.

“Para que lo sepáis no era la única que lo describía así, aunque si soy la única que lo atrapo” dijo Mía haciendo una mueca.

“Bueno si si, pero aun y así tiene que pasar el filtro, creo que Ricardo está de acuerdo por la carta que me escribió, pero aun tiene que pasar por mi y Lucrecia y por supuesto por los muchachos todos ya sabes” dijo Zaffra con una sonrisa.

“Ricardo se quien es, el que nos interrumpió en la habitaciones en Castelo, Lucrecia no la conozco, pero los muchachos quienes son? Dijo Sev.

“Oh esos serian mis hermanos y primos, conocía Mía en Castelo cuando acababa de llegar,Lucrecia, Ricardo, Mía y yo no podíamos ser más diferentes, pero los problemas y la exclusión nos unió, siempre digo que ella nos unió, Ricardo excluido por su homosexualidad, Lucrecia por ser bastarda aunque ahora que es heredera las cosas cambiaron algo, en aquella época eran muy crueles, y yo bueno pensé que mi mundo se derrumbaban con la repentina muerte de mis padres y tíos, podría pagar la matricula de todos uno o dos años pero no más además de no saber gestionar lo que dejaron mis padres, aquí llego Mía al rescate, yo logré terminar mis estudios e incluso hacer varios cursos de cocina que siempre fue mi sueño, mientras todos mis hermanos y primos pudieron seguir estudiando y alguno ya está empezando la maestría este año, asi que ya ve los muchachos son mis hermanos y primos, en total somos 19 yo soy la mayor y por eso la que quede a cargo ya que acababa de cumplir la mayoría” dijo Zaffra con una sonrisa.

“es una exagerada, no le hagáis caso, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, además no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, venimos a comer, si es que aún tienes alguna mesa” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, pero conociendo a Mía sabían que seguramente la otra mujer tenía razón y Mía la había ayudado en una situación muy difícil.

“Siempre hay una mesa para ti, venir a sentaros en el comedor privado, así tenéis más intimidad, sino con Jean aquí nadie os dejara tranquilos” dijo Zaffra mientras los hacía pasar por una puerta que daba a un hermoso comedor con una sola mesa y varios sofás alrededor de una pequeña chimenea que por supuesto estaba apagada por el calor del verano en Brasil, sin duda se usaban para juegos de cartas, y ajedrez además de las copas posteriores a una comida o incluso para té o café.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os este gustando, cualquier cosa me decis.

Se sentaron en la mesa y rápidamente trajeron bebidas de todos tipos, había vino, cerveza de mantequilla, agua, limonada, y zumos de frutas.

“Mía, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo” dijo Lucius

“Por supuesto Lu, lo que quieras dime” dijo Mía con una sonrisa

“Bueno la verdad es que esta mañana hablamos sobre, comprar una casa aquí y empezar o expandir alguno de nuestros negocios aquí, pero claro al ser extranjeros no sé si tenemos permiso o que necesitamos para hacerlo, nos preguntábamos si sabrías y que nos recomiendas” dijo Lu mirándola a los ojos.

“Bueno, esto es una sorpresa, pero depende el tipo de negocio que tengáis necesitáis unos permisos u otros, y en cuanto a hacer negocios o comprar una propiedad tienes razón al ser extranjeros no podríais, pero como sois protegidos de la casa Cassini es como si no fuerais extranjeros se os considera nacionales de adopción, podéis hacer cualquier cosa, incluido comprar propiedades o hacer negocios. Qué tipo de negocios estáis pensando y que propiedad queréis y dónde? Por si os puedo ayudar” dijo Mía mientras en ese momento empezaron a traer la comida basada en ensaladas y pescados.

“Bueno negocios, había pensado en seguir en algunos de los negocios que Cissa y Tory habían propuesto, que es un spa mezclando cosas muggles y mágicas, estábamos planeando abrir en Londres el primero pero creo que la idea funcionaria muy bien por aquí” dijo Lucius mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida.

“En cuanto a la propiedad, nos gustaría algo con bastante terreno y con dos casas de buen tamaño para que una fuera para mi y otra para mis padres” dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Tory.

“Alguna zona especial de Brasil para cualquiera de las dos cosas? Dijo Mía mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

“No, en un principio valoramos tu opinión, sabes más sobre las costumbres y las zonas” dijo Lucius

“mmm estaré de acuerdo si nos dejáis entrar como socios a nosotros” dijo Mía mirando a Sev.

“jajaja, Mía querida eso no es problema, Severus es socio en la mayoría de empresas que tenemos, por su puesto estaremos encantados, somos familia” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

“Bien entonces creo que tengo que enseñarles algo cuando acabemos la comida” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

La comida transcurrió de manera agradable, mientras todos menos Mía se sorprendían con la comida y los postres, cuando finalmente terminaron se despidieron de Zaffra, que quedó en visitar en el rancho a Mía en unos días, y salieron a la calle principal, pararon en algunas tiendas mientras Mía hablaba con un hombre y comprobaba algunas cosas.

Fueron a por los Granian “Debemos montar otra vez, lo que os quiero enseñar esta un pelín lejos pero creo que os agradara” dijo Mía montando con una sonrisa.

Todos montaron y la siguieron haciéndole preguntas de a dónde iban pero ella no quería respondérselas, Mía estaba nerviosa, esperaba que lo que tenía en mente les gustase a todos, incluido a Sev.

De repente vieron como grandes piscinas de aguas naturales cercanas al río, pero estas humeaban el lugar era como sacado de un cuento con los árboles y el río.

“Que es esto?, dime que no es lo que creo que es? Mia?” dijo Draco mirándola con una media sonrisa.

“No te leo la mente Draco, Pero me imagino que si que es lo que estas pensando, son Termas naturales” dijo Mía y se giro hacia Sev.

“Amor cuando creo que no puedes sorprendernos más, siempre tienes algo bajo la manga” dijo Sev mientras la ayudaba a bajar del Granian y aprovechaba para besarla en el proceso.

“Esto es impresionante, seria el lugar perfecto para el Spa, con estas aguas además el costo de mantenimiento seria mucho menor” y con eso Lucius comenzó a hablar de números, inversiones, beneficios a lo que rápidamente todos se unieron, y pudieron comprobar que como todos ellos Mía era muy buena con las finanzas también.

“Si estoy de acuerdo con lo que decís, tiene que ser a todo lujo, pero además podemos tramitar un permiso especial para la entrada de extranjeros directos al complejo sin pasar por aduanas, será caro pero nos abrirá mucho mercado, además será exclusivo, creo que sería beneficiosos aprovechar los lodos del rio que son medicinales, además de las propiedades de algunas plantas y flores en el uso de cremas y jabones que podríamos fabricar nosotros mismos, así daríamos más trabajo a la gente del pueblo y este también crecería, además conozco a algunas muy buenas masajistas mágicos y maestros de pociones que necesitaremos para el trabajo, si os parece bien podemos hablar con Fernando mi capataz mañana y plantearle el estilo que nos gustaría para que él vaya haciendo bocetos?” dijo Mía mientras estaba en los brazos de Sev.

“Es perfecto, me parece mentira que sea una realidad, cuando llevábamos tanto tiempo trabajando en esto, pero ni a Tory ni a mi nos gustaba ninguna de las ubicaciones, pero esta es sin duda perfecta, además aguas naturales, a que temperatura están?” dijo Cissa con cara de fascinación.

“Entre 35 y 40 grados centígrados, esta zona tiene muchas aguas termales, como las del rancho, habéis probado los baños romanos de vuestras habitaciones?” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Amor, son de estas aguas no? Tienen propiedades relajantes verdad? Y las pociones que agregas son perfectas, para contribuir a la relajación y recuperación” dijo Sev mientras miraba asombrado las aguas.

“Bien, vamos quiero enseñaros algo más y se está haciendo tarde, lo bueno es que está camino al rancho” dijo Mía mientras volvía a montar y se ponía en marcha , mientras los demás la copiaban.

Llegando a una colina se pararon y vieron dos grandes casas de tipo andaluz como el rancho, un poco más pequeñas pero de buen tamaño una enfrentaba a la otra pero estaban separadas por un hermoso jardín con un pequeño lago en el medió, y en un lateral había un pequeño campo de quidditch y lo que parecían unas cuadras, era una vista hermosa.

El primero en salir del estupor fue Lucius “Que es esto?”

“Son las casas conocidas como el rincón de los amantes, fueron unas casas antiguas que un terrateniente creo para esconder a su amante de su esposa, la casa de la amante sería la de la izquierda, la de la derecha la construyeron cuando tuvieron hijos, y es donde pasaban tiempo a solas” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Es una historia fascinante, y son muy hermosas, además de que sería genial si estuviesen en venta por que es lo que queremos, en una podrían estar mis padres y en otra nosotros, y de plus tenemos el lago para refrescarnos y un campo de quidditch es perfecto, sabes de quien es? Así podríamos hacerle una oferta” dijo Draco

“ Estoy de acuerdo, seria perfecto, cerca de tu tío, del spa y es muy bello, haremos una oferta” dijo Lucius fascinado

Mía puso el rostro sombrío, “no creo que los dueños quieran vender, creo que decidió regalárselo a su familia”

“Pero si lo conoces, a lo mejor si Lucius hace una buena oferta e intercedes, podría ceder, a mi me encantaría tenerlos cerca” dijo Sev que la tenía entre sus brazos sin verle la cara.

“De que te ríes Mía?” le pregunto Cissa extrañada, mientras Mía no podía parar de reir, todos se dieron cuenta de repente, ella era la dueña de las casas.

“Os llevo un tiempo, si esas casas son mías y quiero que las tengáis como regalo por venir hasta aquí, por ayudarme con las cosas de la boda y por cuidar a Sev por mi, tanto como cuando estuvo malo después de la batalla, como cuando desaparecí, algún día me contaras la historia si Lucius” dijo Mía con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia las casas dejando a los otros cinco totalmente sorprendidos.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro capítulo, vuelve a haber sexo explicito por el que no quiera leer.

“Pero esto es demasiado, no podemos aceptar esto” dijo Lucius mirando asombrado hacia Mía.

“No es nada para mi, y me gustaría tenerlos cerca, para Sev son su familia, y me gustaría conocerlos más y poder ser parte de esta familia por mi no solo por estar casada con él” dijo Mía con lágrimas en los ojos. 

“oh querida y a nosotros, y cada día que pasa nos sentimos más cómodos y el cariño crece, no me cabe duda de que seremos una familia” y con eso se vio envuelta en el abrazo de Cissy.

Fueron a las casas y les encantaron, tendrían que amueblarlas pues aunque tenían algún muebles les faltaban muchos, pero Cissy y Tory estaban encantadas, además las casas tenían baños romanos como los del rancho y los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo que solo por eso ya amaban las casas. 

Asi, se decidió que la casa más cercana al campo de quidditch sería la de Draco y Tory, y la más cercana al lago la de Luccius y Cissy.

“Se está haciendo tarde y aún hay otra cosa que quiero hablar con vosotros después de cenar, además seguro que los nonnos están esperándonos” con eso Mía se subió a su montura, mientras los otros la seguían.

Cuando llegaron al rancho, ya había oscurecido y Benedita y Lorenzo los estaban esperando en el patio, sentados tomando una copa, ellos los saludaron y se excusaron un momento para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa para la cena, acordando verse en unos 45 minutos en el patio para cenar.

Todos subieron a la habitación pero Mía tenía que ir a por las pociones a su laboratorio, pero Sev le dio un beso y le dijo que subiese y se fuese refrescando que el iría por ellas y luego se refrescaría.

Severus fue hasta el laboratorio a recoger las pociones que podrían cambiarle la vida a su hermano y a su ahijado, ojala funcionasen, eso le hizo pensar en si mismo en la vida que tendría a partir de ahora, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro pensar en Mía en lo que habían vivido estos días y solo se llenaba de felicidad, pensar en su familia con bebes solo le hacia pensar en el momento en el que él tendría hijos propios.

Perdido en sus pensamiento, llegó al laboratorio, cogió las pociones y regreso a sus cuartos, cuando entro dejó las pociones en la mesita delante de la chimenea y se dirigió al baño para encontrarse a la mujer de sus pensamientos, sumergida en la bañera romana, era una vista que lo paralizo.

Cuando se recuperó le dijo “disfrutas de tu baño, sin mi y sin duda no tenemos tiempo para disfrutarlo los dos, había pensado en una ducha, yo te ayudare a salir” dijo tendiéndole la mano.

“no, gracias” le dijo con una sonrisa.

“vamos” le dijo el tendiéndole la mano

“está bien, ayúdame” y con eso se agarró a sus manos, pero antes de que el pudiese afirmarse en el suelo para tirar de ella, Mía uso toda su fuerza para hacerlo caer al agua. Con una maldición Sev perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. 

Mía soltó una risa de victoria y corrió al extremo opuesto de la gran bañera romana. No pudo contener las carcajadas cuando Sev emergió del agua, con sus cabellos negros pegados a la cabeza y la cara. Por detrás de sus largas pestañas negras, sus ojos negros prometían venganza.

“pequeña bruja” susurro Sev mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

Mía siguió riendo, con una mezcla de alarma en su voz mientras trataba de escapar de él, pero el rápidamente la agarro y la apretó a su cuerpo.

“Es que necesitabas un baño relajante” dijo ella entre risas.

“hay algo que no se relajará” susurro el mientras ahuecaba las nalgas desnudas de Mía y la apretaba mas fuerte contra él.

Mía dejó de reírse en cuanto sintió su erección entre ellos. Jadeando Mía se agarró a sus hombros para elevarse mientras envolvía las piernas en las caderas de Sev. Mía acarició la cara de Sev, para ir bajando por su mandíbula, al cuello, cuando de repente notó como Sev la elevaba más para capturar un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a mordisquearlo y succionarlo, haciendo que se volviese loca y se inclinase hacia su boca buscando más.

“necesito…. Tocarteee” dijo Mía entre jadeos mientras intentaba desvestir a Sev.

Él rápidamente se desvistió y ella comenzó a pasar las manos por su pecho, pero el le agarro las manos, estaba demasiado al límite para permitírselo. Pero aprovecho para besarla, pero rápidamente su lengua entro en su boca, tentándolo, provocándolo hasta hacerlo gemir, mientras las manos de Mía habían llegado hasta su miembro y lo estaba tocando.

Rápidamente él la levanto y la alineo con su erección, y empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Ella gimió y se aferró a él, temblando por el deseo. Sev la penetró más, quería embestirla con rapidez, pero por la fricción del agua sus movimiento eran lentos, tanto que era una tortura. 

Mía tembló y le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos mientras hundía su cara en el cuello mojado de él, pareciendo uno solo con los mismos movimientos, con la misma respiración y latido.

El placer aumentó rápidamente, haciendo que Mía se deshaga con gran intensidad. Pero su Chillido fue amortiguado por la boca de Sev, mientras su cuerpo se contraía en oleadas de su orgasmo haciendo que Sev explotase en su interior mientras le susurraba “ Mía nunca te dejaré ir, siempre serás mía como yo tuyo”.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, el carnaval y el trabajo me liaron pero aquí tenéis otra actualización. Espero que os guste.

Una hora después bajaron para encontrarse con 6 pares de ojos que los miraban divertidos mientras llegaban al patio.

“No sé porque hermano pero sabía que no te llegarían 40 minutos” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Mía se sonrojo de tal manera que su cara parecía el pelo de los Weasley, mientras que Sev sonrió lobunamente mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la acercaba a él “envidia es lo que veo en tus palabras querido hermano, quizás nuestras queridas Cissa y Tory no pudieron satisfacer lo suficiente a sus hombres, no siendo ese mi caso”, pero en cuanto dijo eso vio como Cissa y Tory se ponían tan rojas como Mía y los tres hombres soltaron una carcajada acompañados por Lorenzo y Benedita, que fue mayor cuando esta última comento que habían llegado hace menos de 5 minutos todos, asique todos habían llegado tarde.

Entre bromas y risas, cenaron en el patio , donde los Malfoy les dijeron a Benedita y Lorenzo sobre el regalo de Mía y como les gustaría pasar tiempo aquí, también le contaron sobre el negocio y quisieron unirse, todos aceptaron asi las 4 parejas participarían en el spa, pero cuando Mía les iba a contar sobre las pociones, Draco le dijo “Mia hemos estado hablando y creemos que deberíamos contarte cosas sobre la Gran Bretaña mágica, como están las cosas y que ha pasado con la gente que conocías, si eso esta bien contigo.”

Mía los miro a todos, dándose cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de ella y su respuesta. 

“Querida, yo estoy con ellos, deberías saber más cosas sobre ellos, además no todos fueron malos, y ya sabes el conocimiento es poder” dijo Benedita

“si lo sé nana, creo que estará bien, les escucho” dijo Mía mientras se inclinaba para apoyarse en Sev.

“De acuerdo empezaré yo, primero las noticias más jugosas y novedosas” dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa “tu amigo Potter ya no está con la hembra Weasley”

“Que? Pensé que se habían casado, vi su compromiso eso seguro” dijo Mía sorprendida. 

“oh, pero es que ahí viene lo mejor, está embarazada y antes de que digas nada si es de Potter, pero ella quería abortar y ese fue el motivo de la ruptura” dijo Draco.

“Pobre Harry, siempre quiso hermanos como yo, una familia pertenecer y ahora que parecía que lo iba a conseguir Ginny decide no seguir” dijo Mía mientras movía la cabeza.

“oh pero el señor Potter se presentó ante el Wizgamon con Lord Black y presento una antigua ley sobre herederos, y consiguió que la señorita Weasley no pueda deshacerse del niño y en cuanto nazca la custodia completa será del señor Potter, la verdad un movimiento muy bueno de su parte, porque para los magos no hay nada más importantes que los niños, más desde que nuestra población se redujo tanto con la guerra”dijo Lucius.

“Oh por su puesto cuando mi primo Sirio me conto el problema de su ahijado, fue lo primero que le dije la antigua ley de familias nobles” dijo Cissa mientras todos se giraban a mirarla y su marido negaba con la cabeza.

“Debería saber que había un Slytherin detrás de ello, los Gryffindor son más directos por decirlo de alguna manera, sin ofender Mía” dijo Lucius

“no ofendes Lucius, nunca encaje en alguna de las casas me gusta pensar que tengo algo de todas” Le dijo Mía mientras sonreía.

“oh si estoy de acuerdo con eso, y tu padrino?” dijo Draco “si estoy de acuerdo, tiene la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, la astucia de un Slytherin, la lealtad de un Huffelpuff y el valor de un Gryffindor” dijo Sev mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

“pobre Harry, quizá algún día bajo un juramento de mago, pueda verlo que opináis?” dijo Mía con esperanza, pues sabía que Harry se había dejado llevar y que realmente no había querido traicionarla pero se sentía solo y los Weasley representaban todo lo que deseaba.

“Creo que es una idea excelente, pero tendrás que incluir a Sirius y Amelia en ese trato, pero todo ellos estarán felices y harán el voto sin problema, yo me encargare de mi primo” dijo Cissa con una sonrisa.

“Sirius y Amelia?, Amelia Bones? La tía de Susan?, la jefa del DLM?” dijo Mía con los ojos muy abiertos.

“JaJaja si la misma, se casaron al poco de terminar la guerra, Sirius dijo que después de estar al borde de la muerte y con la desaparición de su ángel salvador, no quería arriesgarse” dijo Tory entre risas mientras revivía ese momento.

“Eso no me lo esperaba, esta conversación puede ser divertida después de todo” dijo Mía con una sonrisa, recostándose más en Sev.

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas y se rieron, en ese momento sus nonnos decidieron que ellos iban a retirarse pues mañana temprano querían empezar con algunos preparativos de la boda, Mía se sentía mal por darles el trabajo, pero ellos le dijeron que era su hija y estaban encantados con el trabajo, que disfrutara y se conectara con el pasado que le haría bien. En cuanto se fueron decidieron moverse a unos sofás con una mesa baja antes de continuar la charla mientras los elfos les traían unas caipirinhas, los magos las probaron y les encantaron.


	45. Chapter 45

“Quizá sería mejor si vas preguntando por gente tú y te contamos lo que sabemos así será más fácil” dijo Sev mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

“si me parece bien, Luna Lovegood me encantaría saber de ella fue una gran amiga, y antes de que lo digáis si lo sé que era rara pero muy leal y lista” dijo Mía.

“Luna es muy buena amiga nuestra” dijo Tory antes de continuar hablando “ se casó con Marcus Flint hace como un año y están muy felices juntos, desde la muerte de su padre en la batalla estaba muy sola y bueno parece ser que Marcus la ayudó” dijo guiñando un ojo y soltando una carcajada.

“jajaja, ya veo pero si son felices me alegro Luna se lo merece a Marcus no lo conozco tanto asi que no sé que decir” dijo Mía y pensó sobre quien más quería saber “Neville Longbottom, que hay de él?” pregunto con curiosidad.

“El señor Longbottom, es un herbólogo muy respetado, ha escrito algunos libros y encontrado varias plantas, y su abuela está muy orgullosa de él” dijo Lucius.

“ Y creo que esta empezando a salir con Hannah Abbott, que trabaja en San Mungo” dijo Tory.

Mía suspiro y dijo “realmente me he perdido un montón de cosas, no me había dado cuenta hasta que os empecé a preguntar”

Sev preocupado dijo “amor estas bien, sino podemos seguir esta conversación en otro momento” mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

“no amor estoy bien, sólo estoy pensando en lo que me perdí de gente que si valía la pena, no eran amigos tan cercanos como Harry y Ron pero aun y así eran mis amigos, y después de todo no paro de pensar en que te deje, que estabas vivo y que no estuve allí para ti” cuando Mía acabó tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Severus la giró en sus brazos para ponerla frente a él y mirándola a los ojos le dijo “ amor, no vuelvas a decir esto, me salvaste y en una situación como la tuya es normal lo que hiciste, yo tampoco te había dicho de mis sentimientos no había hecho un movimiento sobre ti, pero no quiero pensar en eso, quiero pensar en que ahora estamos aquí los dos y para mi eso es lo importante” con eso Sev, le dio un beso en el que vertió todo el amor y la desesperación por la tristeza que fluía de ella.

Siguieron hablando, y nombrando gente que conocían así sabía que la hermana de Tory, Daphne Greengrass se había casado con Theodore Nott, que Pansy Parkinson es ahijada de Cissa y se caso con Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan estaba con Dean Tomas, le sorprendió enterarse de que Parvati Patil estaba con Lavander Brown ya que en la escuela siempre estaban hablando de chicos pero le dijeron que se veían muy bien juntas asique se alegró por ellas, y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a los Weasley le dijeron que Bill seguía casado con Fleur y tenían una hija, Charlie estaba con un mago de la reserva llamado Antón y su madre lo había expulsado de la casa, Percy se había casado con Penélope Cleawater, los gemelos tenía 3 tiendas de bromas en las principales ubicaciones mágicas Fred estaba saliendo con Angelina Johnson, y George con Katie Bell, Ronald salía con Brujas distintas cada noche y no paraba de salir en portada de los principales periódicos mágicos explotando la fama del Héroe, y bueno Ginny ya sabía que estaba embarazada y no quería el bebe.

“Bueno si que han pasado cosas en estos años, pero antes de retirarnos quiero daros algo” dijo Mía mientras entregaba un frasco azul claro a Cissa y Tory y un Frasco Rojo a Lucius y Draco.

“Es la poción?” Pregunto Cissa esperanzada “Si, tenéis que tomar cada uno la vuestra, si no hiciese efecto, repetiríamos el próximo mes” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Después de las preguntas por las pociones y que la curiosidad había sido saciada, decidieron retirarse a sus cuartos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la tardanza, ya estoy de vuelta y espero volver a actualizar cada 2 o 3 días como antes, gracias por la paciencia.

“Lucius, funcionará?, crees que el destino nos dará otra oportunidad después de todo, sobrevivimos a la guerra, encontramos a Hermione y nos disculpamos, y Severus después de todo lo que paso parece feliz, y si llegasen niños sería perfecto” dijo Cissa mientras sostenía la poción en su mano frente al espejo de su habitación.

Lucius observaba a su esposa mientras esta hablaba, se tomó su poción y se situó tras ella, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella, inhalando el olor de su cabello, era como estar en casa, olía a rosas frescas, Cissa era su otra mitad, su ancla, su vida y su todo, el también quería más niños nunca le gusto ser hijo único, pero el destino no estuvo con ellos, ahora podían cambiar eso, no ellos esa niña, no, ya no era una niña, una mujer, Granger, después de lo que sufrió aun los ayudaba, ella sin duda fue el cerebro y el corazón del Trío de oro , ya no le sorprendía, no después de estos días en los que intimo con ella como alguien de la familia.

Cuando su mujer termino de hablar, él sonrió y le beso el cuello

“mmm, si Cissa sería perfecto y el destino parece estar de nuestro lado de un tiempo para aquí, por que no soñar con que siga así, la verdad desde que llegamos aquí me siento como en un paraíso, me encanta el lugar y su gente, no estar bajo el escrutinio de todos, la sensación de familia y por eso pedí una casa aquí, sé que nuestro hogar está en Gran Bretaña, pero realmente me gustaría poder ausentarme unos años, disfrutar y si tuviésemos niños me encantaría verlos crecer aquí, un lugar en el que no los juzguen, que no los señalen, aunque por su puesto me gustaría que fuesen a Hogwarts, me gustaría empezar a criarlos aquí, imagínate que nuestros hijos crezcan juntos con nuestros nietos (dado que los magos duran más que los muggles, no es extraño este suceso en el mundo mágico), con los hijos de Severus y Hermione, serian grandes amigos, es un sueño pero ahora puede ser alcanzable” 

Y vio como Cissa tomaba su poción y se giraba en sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, vio la pasión en ellos, el deseo y no se pudo contener, la beso con un beso crudo y apasionado al que ella respondió con gusto, pronto se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas y manos que desnudaban al otro, y Lucius volvió a perder el control en el deseo incontrolable por unirse con su esposa en cuanto vio lo que llevaba debajo del vestido.

Un bello corsé de encaje del mismo tono verde que el vestido que había usado anteriormente, adornado por perlas negras, con un sencillo culot, con enganches para las medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y que terminaban con el mismo encaje que el corsé y el culot, era un pecado y estaba pensado para volver loco a un hombre, a Lucius no le cabía duda.

“Mujer, quieres volverme loco” susurro Lucius antes de asaltar nuevamente la boca de su esposa, fue bajando por el cuello parándose en ese punto que se unía con la clavícula provocando un gemido por parte de Cissa, mientras descendía hacia sus pechos fue guiando a su esposa hacia la cama, cuando ella noto que chocaba con el borde de la cama se dejó caer agarrando a Lucius y llevándolo con ella.

Él no perdió el tiempo y se había quitado la camisa y los zapatos antes de caer sobre ella, la miro de nuevo esa prenda era prohibitiva, se inclinó sobre ella y la beso con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo haciendo que Cissa se estremeciera, después de tantos años aun tenían esa pasión del principio, solo perdida durante esos tiempos oscuros, dejo de pensar cuando bajo la tela para dejar al descubierto los perfectos pechos de su esposa, blanco con sus preciosos pezones rosados que estaban ya duros de anticipación mientras atrapaba uno con su boca, el otro lo tenía entre su pulgar e índice, haciendo que ella jadease y se retorciese hacia arriba como pidiendo más y Lucius estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Con la mano libre logro llegar a ese punto dulce entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotarlo, haciendo que Cissa se retorciese más de placer, y él la necesitaba desnuda por muy bella que fuera la prenda con magia sin varita los desnudo totalmente mientras Cissa estallaba de placer y le susurraba “Amor, te necesito” el la miro a los ojos “ Que necesitas dime, amor” y con eso saqueo su boca, cuando se separaron “A ti Lucius, te necesito dentro de mi ahora” jadeo Cissa, y con una rápida embestida estaba dentro de ella, Lucius mantuvo un ritmo frenético no tenia suficiente de ella quería más y más, sus embestidas rápidas y profundas hicieron que ella tuviese 2 orgasmos más antes de que él se liberara, desplomándose sobre ella, y mientras ella lo abrazaba se quedaron dormidos.


	47. Chapter 47

Unas horas después en otra habitación Sev, se despertó cuando el alba tiñó el cielo, empezando a iluminar la habitación. Con la luz que entraba Sev, vio una diosa, su diosa profundamente dormida a su lado.

Estaba de espaldas doblada sobre su estómago, durante largo rato solo contempló sus rizos mientras recuerdos muy vivos de lo que había pasado estos días pasaban por su mente.

Luego con mucha tranquilidad y paciencia, teniendo cuidado para no despertarla, se apoyó en un codo, agarró la sabana y la retiró hacia abajo con mucho cuidado. Era más bella de lo que jamás había soñado, era perfecta sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto coronado con sus pezones rosados, esas piernas largas en las que podría perderse, en verdad tenía un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre moriría, su piel era suave como la seda más pura y en cuanto la tocaba se incendiaba, solo de mirarla su pasión resurgía pero a la vez no quería despertarla, asique cogió un pequeño cojín y lo puso bajo las caderas de Mía, sin que ella se despertase, el comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a la unión de los muslos donde comenzó a recorrer su raja con sus dedos haciendo que Mía gimiera, él siguió su sondeo y llegando al clítoris empezó a jugar con el con el dedo índice y el pulgar ganando otro jadeo de Mía aunque parecía que seguía dormida.

Él no pudo aguantar más y se alineo a su espalda entre sus piernas y coloco su miembro en su entrada antes de penetrarla con una fuerte embestida, Mía jadeo y parecía que se despertaba “Descansa amor no hace falta que hagas nada, pero te necesitaba” susurro Sev en su oreja mientras no dejaba de penetrarla, le hizo el amor con fuerza y pasión antes de que los dos explotaran en un orgasmo conjunto que los dejo agotados uno en brazos del otro antes de volver a quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron con los Malfoy en el desayuno, y todos parecían muy felices y relajados, por lo que Mía solo podía sospechar que habían tenido una buena noche como la de ella.

Sus abuelos, aunque ahora eran sus padres ella tendría que acostumbrarse a pensar en ella como sus padres, se habían ido temprano a seguir con los preparativos para la boda dejándola a ella libre para que estuviese con Sev y los Malfoy y no se tuviese que preocupar con la boda ya que ellos estaban encantados de hacerlo por ella. Asique decidió preguntar si tenían algo para hoy o podían relajarse.

“Hay algo que tengáis que hacer hoy, o podemos relajarnos y simplemente planear” dijo Mía mientras miraba a los demás comensales de la mesa.

“Nosotros nada” dijo Draco con una sonrisa típica de él.

“Nosotros no tenemos nada tampoco en un principio” dijo Cissa.

“Bueno, hoy deberían llegar Albus, Pomona, Minerva y Poppy” dijo Sev mientras miraba a Mía preocupado por su reacción.

Ella sabía que Sev estaba preocupado, pero ya había meditado y hablado con sus ahora padres sobre ello esta mañana y habían llegado aun acuerdo y quizá era momento de hablarlo con Sev.

“Amor, no pasa nada sabíamos que vendrían pero quiero probar una cosa, pero para ello me debéis ayudar” dijo Mía mirando a todos a los ojos y viendo como todos asentían con la cabeza.

Siendo Lucius el único que lo expresaba con palabras “por su puesto lo que quieras”.

“No le digáis quien soy, me presentareis como Jean Benedita Dourado la hija de Benedita y Lorenzo, y veremos si ellos me reconocen, sino lo hacen al día siguiente yo misma les explicare, pero si no me conocen iré con vosotros a Inglaterra después de la luna de miel” y con esas palabras Mía desato un verdadero caos.

Sev la levanto y comenzó a girarla mientras le besaba toda la cara, mientras Cissa y Tory chillaban encantadas con la noticia y empezaban a planear la presentación en sociedad. Y Lucius y Draco sonreían felices, pues parecía que las cosas serían buenas para toda la familia, y que realmente esa época negra parecía quedar atrás.

Así decidieron quedarse en la casa pues el portolín los traería al patio, asi estarían aquí cuando llegasen, mientras decidieron tomar el sol en el borde del río de la parte trasera de la casa y bañarse en él, cuando ya llevaban un par de horas y se iban a retirar a sus habitaciones para cambiarse e ir a comer, vieron la apertura del portolín.

Sev se paró al frente con Lucius y Draco dándole así, más intimidad a Mía.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno se que la historia avanza lentamente, pero en un par de capítulos todo será más rápido, espero vuestros comentarios.

Del portolín salieron Albus y Minerva agarrados del brazo, seguidos de Pomona Sprout y Poppy Ponfrey.

“Oh Severus muchacho, se te ve muy bien, y Lucius un placer volver a verte” dijo Albus abrazando a los dos hombres.

“Oh este lugar es impresionante, querido aun estoy sorprendida por la velocidad de las cosas ya que no hablamos mucho la última vez, esperemos a conocer a esa mujer que te atrapo y me hare mis propias conjeturas” dijo Minerva abrazando a Severus y saludando a Lucius con un movimiento de cabeza.

“Oh mi querido niño” dijeron Pomona y Poppy a la vez mientras lo abrazaban.

“me alegro que pudieseis venir antes, así podremos enseñaros algunas cosas antes de la boda y os puedo presentar a Jean antes de casarme con ella” dijo Sev con una sonrisa.

“Oh si niño eso sería perfecto estamos deseando conocerla” dijo Albus con un brillo en los ojos antes de girar la cabeza para ver un poco más allá de Lucius y Severus.

“Draco, Narcissa, Astoria no os había visto, que alegría volver a vernos todos” dijo Albus que cuando se acerco para ir hacia ellos Lucius y Severus se separaron para dejar ver bien al grupo al que hablaba, en ese momento los cuatro de Hogwarts vieron a la bella mujer morena que estaba parada junto a Narcissa, destacando por su piel morena su pelo color castaño claro en bellos rizos que le caía hasta la cintura, era una mujer con una figura impresionante y que media fácilmente 1´70 cm, además tenia unos bellos ojos color miel claro, que en ese momento los miraba con curiosidad.

Hermione, estaba temblando mientras miraba a las 4 personas que habían sido sus mentores y se habían convertido en amigos antes de dejarlos hacia ahora casi 5 años, no habían envejecido y excepto Albus que se veía cansado como si no durmiese bien, se fijo en su brazo derecho que llevaba con un guante, se imaginaba que por la maldición. Tuvo que resistirse a correr y abrazar a Minerva y Pomona y sentarse a tomar el té como lo hacían cuando aun estaba en la escuela o durante la guerra, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando decidió actuar, para ello pensó que lo mejor era poner algo de acento sudamericano en su ingles para hacer más difícil que la reconociesen, por su voz.

“Buenos días, bienvenidos a Edén y a Brasil, soy Jean Benedita Dourado pero llámenme Jean ya que en unos días seremos familia” dijo Mía avanzando hacia los 4 visitantes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Por su puesto muchacha, eres una belleza ahora entiendo como atrapaste a nuestro muchacho, llámame Albus” dijo mientras extendía la mano para estrechar el de la muchacha, viéndose sorprendido cuando ella la agarro para acercarse y darle tres besos en las mejillas.

“Gracias señor y es un placer conocer a la familia de Severus” dijo Mía con una sonrisa girándose para besar a Minerva, Pomona y Poppy.

Las tres mujeres estaban sorprendidas por la Juventud, belleza, alegría y cariño que desprendía esta mujer, la verdad es que estaban encantados con la elección de Severus.

“Estaréis cansados, os mostrare vuestras habitaciones y si queréis refrescaros un poco y bajar a comer con nosotros aquí en el patio, sino siempre os pueden subir algo de comer a vuestra habitación” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Oh eso sería genial, me cambiaría de ropa y por mi bajamos a comer” dijo Pomona con una sonrisa, mientras los otros tres asentían con la cabeza.

“seguidme os he puesto en el ala de la familia con el resto de nosotros” dijo Mía mientras con Sev agarrándola por la cintura giraba para subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de la familia.

“El resto son ustedes y los Malfoy?” pregunto Minerva con curiosidad.

“ Si y mis padres Benedita y Lorenzo que también se están quedando aquí estos días”

“ Oh sera genial ver a Benedita y Lorenzo de nuevo los conocí hace años cuando eramos jóvenes, y la verdad es que no sabía que estaban casados y menos que tenían hijos” dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

“si, llegaran por la tarde, nana tuvo que ir a Castelo a arreglar algunas cosas y de paso se encarga de algunos detalles de la boda y nonno tenía que ir al consorcio a arreglar algunas cosas, ya que con la apertura al resto del mundo mágico hay mucho trabajo de importación y exportación, y me imagino que tampoco sabia nada de su matrimonio debido al cierre del consorcio en los tiempos de guerra” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres que iban más rezagadas que albus no se le escapó que se refirió a sus padres por nonno y nana que significaba abuelo y abuela y sabiendo la edad de Benedita y Lorenzo, era más normal que fuera su nieta que su hija, pero la presentaban como su hija, mm debe ser un tema delicado quizá para preguntarle a Severus cuando la joven no estuviera con él, pero no les dio tiempo a pensar más cuando se pararon en una sala con libros en el que había muchas puertas alrededor entre las estanterías.

“Esas dos puertas de ahí son las de los Malfoy, esta de enfrente la de mis padres, y aquella del fondo la mía y la de Severus, esta de aquí a lado de mis abuelos será la suya Albus” dijo Mía con una sonrisa

“Tutéanos, seremos familia no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera un trato tan formal” dijo Albus con una sonrisa mientras las tres mujeres asentían.

“lo hare, gracias” y con eso Mía llamo “Rizo” apareciendo un elfo con un plof “ Albus este será tu elfo mientras estés aquí”

“oh, gracias, me será muy útil” dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

“sin duda, lo que necesitéis pedirlo a sus elfos, entiendan aquí las distancias son muy largas y las casas están muy alejadas, por lo que es más fácil las cosas con los elfos” dijo Mía con una sonrisa “ la puerta de a lado a la de Albus será la tuya Minerva y las de enfrente a la de Albus es la de Pomona y la de enfrente a Minerva será la tuya Poppy” “ Sury, Dan, Milo” y al decir esto aparecieron 3 elfos “Minerva Sury será tu elfina, Dan será tu elfo Pomona y Milo será el tuyo Poppy , os dejaré para que os aséis todos mientras ordeno el almuerzo” con eso se giro le dio un beso suave en los labios a Sev prolongándolo antes de separarse y descender por las escaleras dejando al grupo en la sala.


	49. Chapter 49

“Es una belleza hijo, y es muy joven, y siendo sus padres Lorenzo y Benedita también es muy rica, que edad tiene?” dijo Minerva con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Tiene 24 años, asique si es joven y si es más rica que yo y más guapa que yo, asi que no me preguntes como puede amarme por que no lo sé pero lo hace y yo la amo a ella” afirmo Severus con una mirada que no daba lugar a una réplica.

“Querido tienes muchas cualidades que sin duda atraen a cualquier mujer, es tu carácter el que las espanta, el por que no espanto a esa belleza se me escapa” dijo Poppy con una sonrisa.

“Bueno entren y refrésquense si las habitaciones son como las demás, van a tardar, hay un baño romano con aguas termales, que todos nosotros hemos disfrutado estos días” dijo Severus con una media sonrisa.

Como dijo Severus tardaron en sus baños y fue una hora después que se juntaron todos para comer en el patio, pero Mía no estaba por ninguna parte y Sev no sabía de ella desde que se fue hace una hora a ordenar la comida.

“Padrino donde esta Mía? Es raro que ella llegue tarde” dijo Draco con el rostro preocupado, mientras los 4 visitantes de Hogwarts se miraban extrañados.

“No se Draco, pero voy a averiguarlo” dijo Sev a la vez que llamaba “Abeto” y con un plof apareció el elfo que le había asignado Mía

“Si Maestro” dijo el pequeño

“Donde está la señorita Mía no es común en ella llegar tarde?” dijo Sev con el rostro preocupado.

“Oh señor a la maestra le han llamado al hospital Sagrado Coração, y se fue corriendo pero nos dio órdenes de que le sirviésemos la comida en cuanto estuviesen listos, ella volverá en cuanto pueda, pero no podría precisar el tiempo. Necesitan algo mas Maestro o les podemos servir la comida?” dijo el elfo con una sonrisa.

“Supongo que la comida esta bien, pero avíseme en cuanto llegue la maestra a casa por favor” dijo Sev con su rostro impasible aunque se veía en sus ojos su enfado, por que se fue corriendo que no pudo ni avisarle, no se acordó de él, lo amaba realmente o era simplemente un capricho. Con estos pensamientos Sev, se sentó en la comida y aunque entablo conversación con los demás, que básicamente eran los Malfoy contando sus experiencias en el país, él no paraba de pensar que Mía no le había avisado. 

Cuando de repente un enorme águila negra entró al patio, era enorme y bellísima.

“Dios santo es un águila negra africana, no son muy comunes y menos usarlas como correo” dijo Pomona mientras señalaba la pata del águila que llevaba un pergamino.

El águila se posó enfrente a Severus, y él cogió la carta que llevaba en la pata, en cuanto vio el pergamino supo que era de Hermione por su letra, rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a leerla mientras leía se fue tranquilizando a la vez que el malvado monstruo de los celos iba desapareciendo.

“Amor, siento haber tenido que salir así hubo una emergencia en el hospital, si fuera por el pequeño Antonio os habría avisado porque sé que no me lo perdonaríais y aunque espero tener tiempo para darle una visita, te escribo esto mientras todos los maestros de pociones estamos trabajando, así como todo el personal sanitario del hospital ya que hubo una brecha de seguridad en la reserva de Manticoras, varios miembros de la reserva están muy mal heridos y los mantenemos en éxtasis mientras preparamos antídotos y pociones, aunque si soy sincera no sé si todos lo conseguirán, pero lo peor fue que las manticoras atacaron una población cercana a la reserva y tenemos más de 300 heridos en estos momentos.

Si se lo que estás pensando tranquilo no me agotaré, la nana y el nonno están aquí conmigo, y sé que te habrás sentido decepcionado de que no te avisase pero fue todo tan repentino, yo y otro sanador somos los únicos que podemos poner en éxtasis por lo que cada segundo contaba, en el momento que pude te escribí esta carta, te amo, no te dejaré ir y no lo dudes ni un minuto mis pensamientos siempre están contigo.

Al pensar en contactarte me di cuenta que no tienes un ave para el correo, sé que en Inglaterra se usan búhos y lechuzas pero en el resto del mundo se usan otras aves, cuando hice mi maestría de transfiguración en África me regalaron una pareja de águilas negras, yo uso la hembra que se llama Perséfone y este que está llevando la carta es su pareja de por vida Hades, por que las águilas negras se emparejan de por vida, como yo quiero estar contigo, por la eternidad, él es mi regalo para ti cuídalo bien y cuando quieras despedirlo simplemente dile que vaya con Perséfone y que lo llamaras cuando lo necesites.

Ahh se me olvidaba para llamarlo saca el pequeño silbato que lleva al cuello, y en cuanto lo uses el vendrá a tu lado.

Te amo con todo y más, tu me haces sentir viva de nuevo.

Mia”

Severus guardo la carta en su bolsillo y aunque noto que todos esperaban que hablara, primero se giró para ver el majestuoso águila negro con la franja blanca en forma de v de su espalda, era un ave impresionante.

“Bueno pequeño, te llamas Hades y parece que ahora eres mío” dijo Severus pasando sus manos por las hermosas plumas del ave. “ ve con Perséfone, te llamare cuando te necesite” y con eso el majestuoso águila levanto vuelo.

“Bueno, padrino seguimos esperando” dijo Draco con enojo en su cara a lo que Severus levanto su ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

“Oh hijo de verdad, empieza a hablar que tengo curiosidad, tantas emociones pasaron por tu cara mientras leías que no sabemos que pensar” dijo Poppy mientras miraba a Sev.

“Os por Merlín son todos unas viejas chismosas” dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido.

“Oh muchacho, habla de una vez no nos tengas en ascuas” dijo Albus con ese brillo en los ojos.

“Era de Mía, bueno Jean pero yo la llamo Mía” dijo Sev.

“Y que te decía, está bien, por que no vino a comer?” pregunto Cissa.

“Ella está bien, pero tuvo que marcharse al hospital, porque necesitaban a todo el personal que pudiesen así como maestros de pociones, porque hubo una rotura en la reserva de Manticoras y tienen varios heridos muy grabes que tuvieron que poner en éxtasis y mas de 300 heridos, sus padres están con ella y regresara lo antes posible” dijo Severus.

“Dios santo, ella es enfermera en el hospital? A lo mejor yo podría ayudar?” dijo Poppy

“Gracias Poppy pero no es necesario, y no ella es un medimago titulado en medicina tradicional asiática, además de mestro en pociones, maestro en transfiguración y maestro en aritmancia, por eso tiene que estar allí” dijo Severus con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
“Las tetas de Morgana, muchacho estas seguro de esos títulos es muy joven y son 3 maestrías nadie tan joven ha tenido 3 maestrías y además un título de médico especialista” dijo Pomona

“jajaja, lo sé y eso no es lo peor, la maestría de pociones la tiene con su madre, de transfiguración con Binata Ndongo en Uaguadou y de aritmancia con Osami Motomori de la escuela Mahoutokoro” dijo Severus con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba las caras asombradas de los otros.

“Merlín esa bruja es un prodigio” dijo Albus moviendo la cabeza, entonces Severus se dio cuenta que iban a atar cabos con la bruja mas inteligente y brillante de su época asi que dijo “Bueno siendo hija de dos de las líneas más antiguas y poderosas no es raro, no creéis?” dijo Severus.

“Aun y así no deja de ser sorprendente, y la verdad es un prodigio, es guapa, es inteligente, es rica lo tiene todo querido” dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

“Si es cierto llevo años dando clases y nunca vi algo igual….. mmm bueno quizá la señorita Granger hubiese logrado algo así si se lo hubiese propuesto” dijo Pomona con cara de tristeza.

Severus se levantó como un resorte con cara compungida, no queriendo destapar la tapadera de Mía “por favor, no la nombres en mi presencia, puedo estar enamorado de Jean pero aún no la he olvidado ni se si podré hacerlo, y antes de que digas nada Jean sabe sobre Hermione, le conté todo antes de proponer le matrimonio”

“Lo siento hijo no quise traerte malos recuerdos, sabes que para nosotros también son duros” dijo Pomona tristemente.

“Lo sé, lo siento, pero ya sabéis que es un tema muy delicado para mi”

“Bueno, dejémonos de cosas tristes, hermano, porque no le damos una vuelta por el rancho, o por el pueblo del rancho, seguro que les parece interesante, y total Jean no creo que vuelva hasta la noche” dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa.  
“Claro aunque no sé si habrá monturas para todos? Tendremos que preguntar? Ustedes montan? Albus con tu mano podrás montar o prefieres que busquemos otro método para movernos?” pregunto severus

“yo monto y con mi mano puedo montar perfectamente, además será un entretenimiento” dijo Albus con una mirada divertida.

“Por mi perfecto hace que no monto y sabes que me encanta” dijo Minerva

“A mi me pasa como a Minerva” dijo Poppy.

“yo monto habitualmente y me encanta, ya sabes para recoger esquejes y plantas y esas cosas” dijo Pomona

“Abeto” llamo Severus y con un pequeño plof apareció el elfo diciendo “ en que puedo ayudarle maestro”.

“Sabes si abra monturas para todos, para recorrer el rancho?” pregunto severus.

“Un segundo maestro” el elfo desapareció para aparecer unos minutos más tarde, “ Señor les estas preparando las monturas para todos, las tendrán para ustedes en la parte trasera de la casa cerca del rio en unos minutos, y les hemos llenado las alforjas con un pequeño aperitivo por si les apeteciese, quiere el maestro algo más”

“No gracias, eso es todo” dijo Sev mientras el elfo desaparecía.


	50. Chapter 50

Algunos subieron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones por ropas más cómodas para montar, mientras otros quedaban tomando unas copas en el patio.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos casi media hora después, salieron al jardín trasero para encontrar 9 Granian esperándolos para ser montados para un largo paseo. Severus sólo esbozo una sonrisa mientras agitaba la cabeza.

Mientras Minerva jadeaba y decía “Por Morgana son esos Granian?, son muy raros y la verdad creo que solo vi uno en mi vida y lo que es seguro es que nunca había visto a tantos juntos, son hermosos.

“si otra sorpresa de mi futura esposa, os puedo asegurar que es un cajón de sorpresas” dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

Se fueron a dar un recorrido por el rancho, pero no se acercaron al pueblo, regresando 6 horas después agotados aunque habían hecho una parada a media tarde haciendo un picnic con lo que le habían preparado los elfos.

Pero cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron el patio lleno de gente, comiendo en un buffe preparado en un lateral, Severus distinguió a sus futuros suegros en un grupo cercano al buffe, por lo que supuso que su esposa había regresado y el monstruo verde de la envidia volvía a surgir el por que no lo había avisado, cuando Benedita se acercó a ellos.

“Oh Albus, Minerva cuanto tiempo estoy encantada de veros y más en una situación tan feliz” dijo Benedita mientras besaba a los nombrados y se le presentaba a las otras dos mujeres de Hogwarts, pero antes de enfrascarse en una conversación, se giró hacia Severus y le dijo “Querido, Mía aún no ha regresado, y quizá si me ayudases a organizar a toda esta gente antes de que llegue para que descanse, cuando nos fuimos ella se veía realmente agotada pero ya sabes cómo es ella” dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.  
“Por supuesto, solo dime que hay que hacer” dijo Severus sintiéndose mal por haber vuelto a pensar mal de ella.

“siento interrumpiros pero ayudaremos todos, somos familia y entre todos acabaremos antes” dijo Lucius mientras Cissa, Draco y Astoria asentían.

“Nosotros también ayudaremos” dijo Pomona señalando con la cabeza a Albus, Minerva y Poppy que a su vez también asintieron.

“Bien este es el primer grupo, llegaran por lo menos 3 grupos más cuando acabemos con este, se les da de comer en la casa, en el pueblo están preparando ropa y cosas de primera necesidad, y están preparando los nuevos barracones que se construyeron para la ampliación del rancho, para poder recoger a todas las familias, como veis hay gente de todas las edades, niños incluidos, es la gente del pueblo de a lado a la reserva de mantícoras, que lo han perdido todo, asique tenemos que llevarlos a los barracones e irles asignando el que le corresponde, pero será un trabajo laborioso”

Rápidamente se organizaron, Minerva, Albus y Pomona rápidamente empezaron a organizar a la gente en grupos o familia.

Severus con Lorenzo y Benedita miraban cuantos barracones tenían y su capacidad.

Astoria y Poppy repartían las cosas de primera necesidad que traían del pueblo los hombres organizados por Draco y Lucius y Cissa se encargó de los niños cosa que hizo encantada.

Mientras se dedicaban a su tarea no paró de llegar gente, cuando finalmente parecía que todos habían llegado, los trasportaron al pueblo y los fueron distribuyendo en barracones.

Para cuando terminaron y volvieron a la casa era bien entrada la noche, y llegaron para encontrarse la mesa del patio preparada para la cena, asique todos se dirigieron hacia allí.

Benedita llamó a su elfo que le informo que Mía aún no había regresado.


	51. Chapter 51

Severus comenzaba a preocuparse cuando se encendió la chimenea del patio y fue corriendo por si era Mía, como así fue, rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos notando lo agotada que estaba, pero aun así ella le miró y le sonrió “Hola amor siento haber tardado tanto” le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un beso.

“Amor, estas agotada, tienes que comer y descansar, además de tomarte una poción de reposición de energía” dijo Sev mientras la llevaba a la mesa y la sentaba, mientras cogía una poción que ya tenía en la mesa, y se la daba a beber.

En un minuto notaron como el color volvía a la cara de la joven.

“No vuelvas a hacer esto amor, no te puedes agotar así, casi no tenías de pie, si te pasa algo yo …” dijo Sev parando para besarla suavemente en los labios.

“amor lo siento, había tantos heridos, algunos estaban muy mal heridos si no los atendía podrían haber muerto” pero la verdad me he cansado más que otras veces, tendré que vigilar que mi núcleo mágico se reponga totalmente.

“querida, como es que te agotaste más que otras veces?, no usaste tu don más que la vez del accidente en la familia de Zaffra”.

Mía trago lo que estaba comiendo antes de contestar “lo sé nana, es por eso que me sorprendí Pedro quería hacerme unas pruebas pero teníamos mucho con lo que lidiar y al final no lo hicimos, ya le dije que si seguía igual iría a verlo, supongo que será el estrés de la boda y todo eso por qué quitando que estoy agotada no me encuentro mal”

“Si hija, si te sigues encontrando así será mejor que te revisen aunque entiendo que pueda ser la boda la causante de todo ya no quedan muchos preparativos y yo y tu madre nos encargaremos de todo, estos días empezaran a llegar tus amigos, asique sólo hazles compañía y entretenerlos, además de explicarles las costumbres de las bodas aquí a tu prometido y amigos, jajaja eso será épico lo haremos mañana jijiji” dijo Lorenzo.

Siguieron cenando con conversaciones amenas entre todos ellos, aunque Mía casi no participó se sentía agotada, pero de repente poppy se dirigió a ella “Jean, lo siento pero algo no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, tu madre cuando hablo contigo dijo que usaste el don, no magia de curación sino se refirió al don que es esto?”

“Oh bueno veras..” comenzó Mía cuando Benedita la interrumpió “ eso es por que no me refería a hechizos de curación, mi niña tiene lo que llamamos el don de la curación cuando una persona concentra magia y cura la zona en la que la concentra sin un hechizo en concreto, nosotros las conocemos como las hijas de Hécate en la tierra, y hacía años que no teníamos ninguna y no sabemos de ninguna tan poderosa como ella”

Toda la mesa estaba paralizada por las palabras pronunciadas, pocas brujas o magos eran bendecidos por un dios y menos todavía por Hécate.

“Dios santo, no es un tatuaje lo que tienes, es la marca como hija de Hécate” dijo Severus asombrando más a la mesa, ya que la marca de un dios solo se le concedía a sus favoritos que ella enviaba a la tierra para cumplir sus designios o eso decía la leyenda.

“Si nunca me he hecho uno, ese apareció en mi 17 cumpleaños cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad para la magia” dijo Mía sonrojada.

“Querido, deberías de llevar a Mía a descansar arriba, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás y también nos retiraremos temprano, ya que creo que a todos nos llegó el trabajo hoy” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

Con eso Severus se levantó y tomo a Mía en brazos que ya casi estaba dormida de lo agotada que estaba, pero aun así ella le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello y enterró su cara en su cuello mientras le dejaba cargarla.

Cuando se alejaron escaleras arriba Benedita se levantó y habló con tal autoridad y rabia contenida que nadie en la habitación podía negar le lo que pedía “ Nadie dirá nada sobre ello, me oís, se sabe que alguien en el hospital sagrado corazón tiene el don, pero no se sabe su identidad y seguirá siendo así, nada molestará a mi hija ya sufrió por 10 vidas no volverá a sufrir, si se hace así es para protegerla muchos querrían su don, y ella ayudará a los que pueda pero no dejaré que se agote” y con eso miro a los de la mesa.

Lucius fue el primero en salir de su estupor “por supuesto, es nuestra familia la protegeremos, no saldrá de aquí, si quieres yo y mi familia haremos un juramento de mago para que quede claro” dijo con determinación.

“si de hecho creo que es lo mejor para protegerla” dijo Minerva

“No sé yo creo que no hay necesidad de un juramento de magos, por qué ...” dijo Albus pero antes de acabar fue interrumpido por Pomona “ Vamos, no empieces, tu serias el primero en traicionar eso si crees que valdría para un bien mayor, sé que no es por maldad pero yo estoy un poco cansada del bien mayor Albus, así que arriba y saca la varita” dijo sin darle opción mientras el resto de la mesa se reía entre dientes.

Y así hicieron el juramento ante Benedita y Lorenzo, que se habían relajado, mientras lo hacían, “Gracias, significa mucho para nosotros, ahora si nos disculpan nosotros nos retiramos, hoy fue agotador y mañana tenemos que seguir con preparativos para la boda y pasado empiezan a llegar invitados, que descansen” dijo Lorenzo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su esposa y se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a sus dormitorios.

“Bueno, sin duda sería de mi casa por la forma en que defiende a su hija, yo sería igual o peor” dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

“Si y más con la muchacha tan extraordinaria que es” dijo Pomona.

“Y no sabéis ni la mitad” dijo Draco con la típica sonrisa Malfoy en la cara.

“Que quieres decir?” le pregunto Albus.

Pero antes de que Draco le respondiese Narcissa le dijo “pues claramente que no sabes todo y que mañana te contaran más cosas sobre ella”

Así todos se retiraron a las habitaciones a pasar la noche, pero Minerva no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la sorprendente muchacha que tenían enfrente y que había algo en ella que hacía que despertasen sus instintos maternales no como podían sacarlos sus alumnos sino como solo otra persona los había sacado una vez, Hermione su pequeña leona que había sido de ella, el ministerio y sus amigos la daban por muerta, incluso Albus empezó a decir que quizá así es y que algún mortífago la pudo haber cogido desprevenida, pero ella en su corazón sabía que tenía que estar viva , pero donde, ella y Pomona habían buscado y no la encontraron pero seguían sin perder las esperanzas, aunque hace unas semanas los aurores que creían que estaría con sus padres, llegaron con noticias de ellos, los padres habían muerto en Australia unos meses antes de la batalla final, así que imposible que ella estuviese en algún momento con ellos, además no tenía más familia pues sus padres eran hijos únicos y sus abuelos habían muerto cuando ella era pequeña.Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida, soñando con esa niña que había ganado su corazón hace tantos años.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la tardanza, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, aviso que vuelve a tener escenas calientes en este capítulo.

Severus había tardado en dormirse mientras revisaba el sueño de Hermione, el realmente se había preocupado, pero tras unas horas mirándola y viéndola tranquila y relajada en sus brazos, había sucumbido al sueño.

Ahora de mañana, jadeo al sentir la boca de Mía en su polla, que lentamente comenzó a chupar, logrando meterla toda en su boca, mientras que con su mano jugaba con sus bolas.

“Por Merlín, mujer vas a ser mi perdición” dijo Severus en un jadeo, mientras ella asentía con su polla aun en su boca, haciendo que la vibración que produjo casi lo llevara por el abismo, ella recorría su polla con la lengua para llegar a la cabeza y enroscarla a su alrededor, pasándola por la punta y recogiendo el precum que se escapaba, lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Por si fuera poco empezó a ir más rápido, y no pudo aguantar y se derramo en su boca mientras ella lo amamantaba tragándolo todo.

“mmm, buenos días amor” dijo Mía arrastrándose por su cuerpo y acercándose a darle un beso en los labios.

“mmm, eso fue inesperado, mmm pero fantástico, aunque no sé si deberías haberlo hecho. Como estas, sigues agotado?” preguntó Sev mientras la miraba a la cara con preocupación.

“estoy como nueva, después de este sueño reparador” dijo Mía dándole pequeños besos por la mandíbula.

“Estas segura, me preocupaste ayer amor, yo no llevo bien que te separes, tanto tiempo y luego apareces agotada, casi no te tenías en pie y para colmo tu ahora madre dice que no es normal que te agotes tanto…” Sev, le dijo mientras le acariciaba a lo largo de la pierna.

“Nunca me había agotado tanto, pero de verdad creo que es el estrés y que estoy preocupada por algo, que debería haberte contado, y ahora que realmente es una opción volver a Inglaterra ya que no me reconocieron, la verdad no pensé que cambiase tanto, tú me reconociste de inmediato. Esto me hizo pensar en que si volviéramos a Inglaterra tendría que contarte todo por muy doloroso que fuese para mi” suspiro Hermione mientras miraba a los ojos a Sev, que la miraba con la ceja levantada.

“Amor, que no me contaste, puedes decirme lo que quieras, no cambiara el hecho de que te amo, simplemente me siento herido en que no confiases en mi plenamente aunque entiendo que todo está siendo muy rápido, pero la verdad te reconocería en cualquier lado, llevaba enamorado de ti tanto tiempo, siempre ocultando mis sentimientos, hay cosas pequeñas no han cambiado, te convertiste en una mujer mas bella si es que eso fuese posible, más segura , pero en esencia sigues siendo tú” dijo Sev mientras le iba dando besos, en la cara, labios, garganta.

Hermione escondió su cara en el cuello de Sev antes de responder “me daba vergüenza, lo pase tan mal…” antes de que ella pudiese seguir hablando Sev la separo para mirarla a la cara “De mi no tengas vergüenza nunca, que paso en Inglaterra, que paso con tus amigos, por que estoy seguro que fue lo que paso con Potter y los Weasley, reaccionabas mucho cuando hable contigo, entiendo que te dolió encontrar a tu novio con otra pero era muy exagerado por lo demás que me contaste, así que ilumina me” y se inclinó para besarla.

“No, tienes razón no fue exactamente lo que pasó, Ronald nos abandonó en la tienda y creo que yo nunca lo perdone realmente, lo cierto es que nuestra relación fue más fría y el me exigía llevar la relación más lejos pero yo no estaba lista, cuando lo vi con Lavander, le recrimine y él me dijo que era una perra frígida que sólo les mandaba y que estaba cansado de mí y mis órdenes durante todo el año en la cabaña, que ningún hombre tendría nada conmigo pues… entre mi carácter y mi físico, los únicos que me querrían serían los libros y que si habían estado conmigo fue por mi cerebro y que ahora con la guerra terminada ya no les hacía falta. Harry estaba allí con Ginny y cuando me giré en busca de apoyo él solo negaba con la cabeza. Y cuando todos se fueron y nadie pregunto por mí, ni Molly, ni Arthur nadie ni siquiera los gemelos. Yo me sentí utilizado, solo estuvieron conmigo por mi inteligencia, por lo que les podía aportar, no se me rompí, llegue tan destrozada que sin mis ahora padres no sé si hubiese logrado sobrevivir. Además me afecto a la hora de buscar pareja, aunque tuve varias relaciones a lo largo de estos años, nunca llegue a la parte final, al sexo yo estaba aterrada y la verdad no sé que me paso contigo pero no pude parar” dijo Mía mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sev.  
Severus estaba llegando a su límite de contención escuchando lo que el cabezahueca Weasley le había hecho a Hermione, así como Potter y tenía una cosa clara él se vengaría era un Slytherin después de todo y pensaba hacerlos sufrir por haberle hecho esto a Mía, no solo por que era su futura esposa, sino que como la amiga de ellos no se lo había merecido.  
Inclinándose, comenzó a besarla suavemente hasta que se convirtió en un beso salvaje del que solo se separaron buscando el aire necesario para los pulmones. “Él era un estúpido, y su familia por haberte tratado así, me alegro que me lo hayas contado, y el se lo pierde porque eres fuego amor, pero solo Mía y le estoy agradecido en parte, no por el dolor que te causo pero si porque nadie más te toco como te toco y nadie te ama como te amo” dijo Severus mientras comenzaban a hacerse el amor lentamente, mostrando le todo lo que sentía por ella.

Horas después se ducharon y mientras se vestían Sev le pregunto “Vas a decirles hoy quien eres?” Mía lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en sus ojos “ Si pero a mi manera, lo iras viendo a lo largo del día como los demás”.


	53. Chapter 53

Horas después se encontraron con los demás en el patio, era un día caluroso sin ninguna nube en el cielo, así que Mía decidió que irían a nadar al río cercano al pueblo para estar con los niños, la gente del pueblo y los refugiados de la reserva, además los niños habían regresado a casa de vacaciones del colegio y tenía ganas de ver a todos los de la tribu shira, que era en esencia la familia de Zaffra.

Cuando llegaron al río, todos estaban impresionado no se esperaban esto, era un lugar hermoso, con mesas y bancos de piedra, con entretenimientos para los niños, toboganes naturales hechos en las rocas, columpios con lianas trenzadas de los árboles, y raíces que hacían de trampolines, además también había pozas termales en los bordes del río pero antes de poder hablar se vieron interrumpidos.

“Jeannnn, Jeannn has vueltooo” Gritaron un motón de niños y jóvenes, debían ser cerca de 20 y había niños y niñas desde los 7 años hasta los veintitantos. Todos la besaban y abrazaban mientras le hablaban en algún tipo de dialecto que ninguna de las 9 personas que miraban entendían.

Después de un rato Mía se giró y dijo “Os quiero presentar a mi prometido Severus, su familia los Malfoy, Cissa, Lucius, Draco y Astoria, y por otro lado el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, la profesora Pomona Sprout, y la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey, y a vosotros estos son la familia de Zaffra que la conocisteis anteayer” 

“La familia de Zaffra y la tuya, te guste o no eres parte de nuestra familia” dijo el mayor de ellos que supieron que se llamaba Dasan y se dirigió a Severus “cuídala, es única y si la lastimas nos tendrás a todos detrás para hacerte pagar”.

Después de hablar con ellos, cogieron una de las mesas libres y se sentaron en ella. Pasaron una mañana relajada, bañándose y disfrutando, vieron que todo el mundo conocía a Jean y se acercaba a hablar con ella de manera afectuosa y familiar. Luego los elfos les habían preparado la mesa con la comida, en la que no faltaba de nada, pero Severus noto dos canastas que dejaron a lado de donde se sentó Mía, pero antes de abrir la boca para preguntarle ella le hizo un gesto poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios y levantando una ceja.

Cuando estaban terminando la comida, Mía dijo “espero que estén cómodos, y lo estén pasando bien”.

“Oh querida esto es fabuloso, las plantas que tenéis aquí, la gente, la casa todo ha sido maravilloso hasta ahora y me imagino que estaréis de acuerdo todos” dijo Pomona mientras miraba a los demás que asentían.

“JAJAJA me alegro Pomona, se me olvidaba tu pasión por las plantas, ahora tengo un regalo para cada uno de ustedes, los Malfoy ya tuvieron sus regalos ayer, pero aún les conseguí algunas cosas para complementarlo, aquí tienen” dándole un paquete a Cissa y otro a Tory.

“Oh es perfecto Catálogos para decorar nuestras casas es perfecto” dijo Tory.

“No podías darnos un regalo más acertado, aunque no hacía falta que nos dieras nada menos después de las maravillosas casas que nos has dado” dijo Cissa mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Jean.

“Oh yo también lo disfrutare, así que es algo egoísta, no vais a comprar solas” dijo Mía sonriendo.

“Bueno estos son para ustedes” y procedió a darle regalos a los otros 4. 

La primera en abrirlo, fue Poppy que no pudo evitar el jadeo al ver el broche que llevaban todas las enfermeras que normalmente era de plata o cobre, y las de más rango oro pero este era de platino con diamantes y esmeraldas además se veía que estaba hecho por un artista. 

Iba a abrir el sobre cuando Mía dijo “Ese, me gustaría que lo abran luego cuando ya hayan abierto todos el suyo”.

Poppy asintió mientras miraban como Albus abría el suyo para encontrar una bellísima caja también hecha en lo que parecía ser platino, con el escudo de Hogwarts en piedras preciosas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue al abrirlo todo lleno de caramelos tanto mágicos como muggles, y la carta que también apartó.

La siguiente fue Pomona y lloraba mientras decía “No puede ser, están casi extintos, oh por Merlín” todo mientras acariciaba el pequeño árbol dorado que parecía oro que era un nogal dorado y del cual quedaban muy poquitos ejemplares en el mundo y por su puesto su carta que también separó.

La siguiente fue Minerva, que se encontró con lo que parecía un bar de viaje, una pequeña caja que al abrirlo tenia vasos para el whisky y dos botellas una de Whisky escoces con más de 100 años y otra con Whisky de Tennessee de casi 100 años dejando a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor totalmente conmocionada ya que tanto en la caja del bar como en los vasos estaba el león de su casa en piedras preciosas.

“Muchacha, hablo por todos cuando digo que esto es demasiado y que te has excedido” dijo Albus mientras se levantaba “Puedo abrazarte, para agradecerte por estos regalos?” preguntó

Mía se levantó riendo y se metió en los brazos de Albus mientras decía “ claro, somos familia” dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaban también Poppy, Pomona y Minerva.


	54. Chapter 54

“Ahora si queréis podéis leer vuestras cartas” dijo Mía

La primera en abrirla fue Pomona y su carta decía lo siguiente :

“El regalo es por todos los años aprendiendo de ti, por el cariño que me mostraste siempre, por el amor que me ofreciste cuando lo necesite, porque sin todas tus enseñanzas no hubiese sobrevivido un año en una tienda de campaña escondiéndome en una guerra cuando tenía que estar viviendo mi adolescencia, por que te convertiste sin quererlo en una madre para mí, y aunque llevo años sin verte sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Se que ya te has dado cuenta de quien soy, y si soy quien piensas, yo no pensé que cambiase tanto aunque Severus me dijo que si. Espero volver a compartir contigo Pom si es que se me deja seguir llamándote así. Amor HJ.”

La carta de Minerva era parecida a la de Pomona y decía así:

“El regalo es por todos esos buenos años en los que me impartiste conocimiento y amor, por qué ser uno de tus cachorros, me hizo sentirme amada y protegida, por que realmente eras una leona protegiendo a tus cachorros, por que las tardes de te contigo y Pom me mantuvieron en la vida en vez de perderme en los libros, Por que te convertiste en una madre para mí, sin darnos cuenta y siempre asumiste ese papel con orgullo y cariño. Se que a estas alturas te has dado cuenta de quien soy, y si soy quien piensas, aun me sorprendo que no me reconocieseis, tanto cambié?. Espero que me dejes volver a entrar en tu vida Minni. Amor HJ.”

La carta de Albus era más corta y ponía lo siguiente:

“Espero que podáis perdonarme por lo que oculté, pero era por un bien mayor y eso está por encima de los demás como tu bien me dijiste, sé que falle a mi casa al huir pero espero que por lo menos me deis la oportunidad de contaros el porqué. La creadora del ejercito de Dumbeldore junto con Harry Potter. Amor HJ.”

La carta de Poppy era simplemente un agradecimiento de todas las veces que la cuidó cuando estaba de estudiante, pero simplemente al leer la primera línea cuando la cuido por convertirse en un híbrido humano gato en su segundo año, ya sabía de quien se trataba y fue un shock saber que estaba bien y delante de ellos por más de un día sin saber que era ella.

En cuanto Pomona empezó a leer la carta comenzó a llorar hasta tener hipo, antes de lanzarse hacia Hermione, seguida de Minerva y Albus.

Poppy esperó para abrazar a la joven pues su relación con su pasado había sido menos cercana. Pero Poppy se sorprendió cuando la propia muchacha la abrazó devolviéndole ella misma el abrazo mientras las dos lloraban, pues aunque ella no había sido cercana a la muchacha como Pomona y Minerva si le había cogido cariño, en parte debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en el hospital ya fuera por ella o por sus amigos, además de que ella consideraba a Severus como un hijo y él no había parado de hablar de ella, se alegró tanto de que encontrara lo que él había descrito como su alma gemela.

Cuando todos se fueron recuperando de la conmoción del secreto revelado, Albus estaba sentado enfrente de Mía con cara de shock, mientras que Poppy estaba a lado de Severus sosteniéndole la mano mientras este sonreía feliz, los Malfoy estaban los cuatro juntos con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras que Minerva y Pomona estaban a cada lado de Mía cada una con una mano de la muchacha en las suyas.

“Estoy tan feliz, de haberte encontrado” dijo Pomona mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

“Y yo, pero tienes mucho que explicarnos, porque desapareciste y cómo es que ahora eres hija de Lorenzo y Benedita” dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.


	55. Chapter 55

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, ella les contó todo como le había contado a Severus y a los Malfoy, ocultando lo que verdaderamente ocurrió con los Weasley, como llego a Brasil, les hablo de sus viajes y estudios, de su alias y las empresas que manejaba, su vida con Benedita y Lorenzo, su encuentro con Severus, su adopción, su encuentro con los Malfoy, y su posterior encuentro con ellos.

“Querida hay algo que no entiendo” dijo Minerva mientras la miraba amorosamente.

“Dime” dijo Mía con una sonrisa

“Si te adoptaron con Sangre como dices, sabes que al ser Severus también jefe de una casa, tendrías que tener hijos para que hereden esos señoríos, verdad?”, dijo Pomona con una sonrisa.

“Si sabemos que tendremos que tener 3 hijos para ocupar los señoríos” dijo Mía con una sonrisa  
.  
“ lo que no entiendo es por que dices tres hijos cuando serían 4, ya que como heroína de guerra se te concedió un señorío” dijo Minerva dejando al resto un poco conmocionados.

“Lo siento Minni no entiendo, a que te refieres?” pregunto Mía.

“Se refiere que a todos los héroes de guerra se les dio un señorío, como agradecimiento por su labor, a Potter, a varios Weasley, Albus, Minerva, Pomona,Filius, Remus , Sirius, Neville, Luna, Draco, Cissa, Lucius y yo mismo entre otros”.

“Pero yo llevo tantos años desaparecida que pensé que me habrían dado por muerta” dijo Mia con cara de shock.

Albus empezó a negar con la cabeza y dijo “ esa sería nuestra culpa, no dejamos que la declarasen muerta, siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que estaría bien”.

“Es igual no pienso regresar con mi nombre, para todos sere Jean Benedita Prince- Snape y antes de eso, Jena Benedita Dourado Cassini, por eso les pidió el juramento de que no revelarían nada de mi, yo me fui para no volver y si no fuera por que me encontré con Severus, seguiría siendo así, y aunque acepto volver en algún momento a Inglaterra mi vida no está allí, ya lo hable con Severus, aun no decidimos donde nos estableceremos tenemos varias opciones pero Inglaterra no está entre ellas para establecernos, si de visita pero no para establecerme” dijo Mía con firmeza.

“Pero querida, eres un héroe de guerra, tu deber como heroína es estar allí en Inglaterra, le debes …” dijo Albus pero antes de que pudiese acabar fue interrumpido por un Severus muy enojado “No sigas por ahí Albus, por eso os pedí el voto, porque no estas siendo racional tú y tu bien mayor. No Mía ya ha dado más de lo que debería a su país y sus amigos para que no se lo agradecieran, ella se hizo un nombre aquí, tiene una familia aquí y me permite compartir su vida con ella, y la verdad ya estoy harto de dar y no recibir nada a cambio, asique por una vez vamos a ser egoístas y pensar solo en nosotros y en nuestra familia. Como os considero parte de mi familia por eso os lo dijimos pero si no estás bien con esto lo entiendo, y nuestra relación termina aquí por que ahora Mía es mi mundo, y si ella quiere criar a sus hijos aquí con sus padres de corazón, si ella quiere que nuestros hijos vayan a Castelo con su abuela y no a Hogwarts con los que espero consideren sus abuelos también, será nuestra decisión no la de nadie más. Si podéis aceptar eso, seréis bienvenidos en nuestras vidas pero si no lo sois simplemente dejaremos de vernos” acabo Severus que estaba levantado mirando con seriedad a todos en la mesa y con los puños cerrados, antes de que su futura esposa se lanzara a sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su cuello en el hueco del hombro.

“Amor, te amo, pero no quiero que pierdas a tu familia por mí, y yo no estoy preparada para volver a Inglaterra como mi yo pasado y enfrentar a todos” susurro Mía en su oído.  
Severus la apretó en su abrazo y le susurro en su oído de vuelta “Eres mi vida, eres como el aire que respiro, no puedo vivir sin ti, si alguien no puede aceptar eso es que no merece estar en mi vida” dijo antes de darle un beso en el cuello al que ella respondió con un pequeño gemido.

“No se que me pasa pero no puedo esperar para estar solo contigo, me has convertido en un monstruo que no piensa más que en sexo” le susurro Mía mientras le besaba en el cuello tal y como el había hecho con ella.

“Bueno tortolitos, nos ha quedado claro y nosotros lo respetamos y si alguien no lo respeta el juramento no los dejara decir ni hacer nada que os pueda hacer daño” dijo Lucius mirando a Albus.

Decidieron pasar la tarde hablando de otras cosas sin volver al tema de Inglaterra o que Hermione volviese a su verdadero nombre, y hablaron sobre la boda, y Mía les dijo que esa noche en la cena les hablaría de las costumbres aquí para las bodas y demás, volviendo a casa al atardecer.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más largo pero la verdad no quería cortarlo.

Al entrar en la casa, los elfos les tenían preparada unas bebidas frías que agradecieron. Pero cuando estaban tomándolas en el patio, antes de irse a sus habitaciones para refrescarse Lucius dijo “Cissa amor estas bien, estas muy pálida” haciendo que todos se girasen para ver a Cissa.

Mía rápidamente se levanto caminando hacia ella mientras Cissa decía “si amor estoy bien, un poco cansado y quizá, un poco mareado debí tomar demasiado el sol no es nada que un baño y un poco de descanso antes de la cena no solucionen”.

“Mmm Cissa, Lucius si no os importa me gustaría revisarla, por que no subimos a tu cuarto mientras los demás acabáis el refrigerio. Tenemos cerca de 3 horas para ir a cenar ya que vienen algunos invitados y llegan tarde, por eso retrasamos la cena y tomamos este refrigerio. Así podéis descansar y dormir algo antes de la cena si queréis podéis avisar a los elfos para que os despierten”

Todos aceptaron y rápidamente mostraron su preocupación por Cissa y su ayuda si era necesaria, pero la rechazaron diciendo que Mía podía mirarla que confiaban en ellos.

Cuando llegaron arriba y se dividieron a sus habitaciones cuando la mayoría ya estaban dentro de sus habitaciones solo quedando los Malfoy, Severus y Mía esta última dijo “Tory antes de que te vayas como te encuentras tu?, estoy preocupada de que pueda ser un efecto secundario de las pociones” .

Tory se mostró sorprendida y dijo “ Yo estoy perfectamente, no noto nada diferente desde que tome la poción” Mía asintió con la cabeza y dijo “Vamos Cissa quiero hacerte unas pruebas” y con eso las dos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Lucius y Narcissa.

Lucius se giró hacia Sev y le dijo “hermano ven, por si necesito tu apoyo o si necesitamos ayuda de tu mente en pociones o algo” Sev asintió con la cabeza mirando preocupado a su hermano, pues sabía que Cissa era su mundo. 

Los 4 entraron en la habitación. Cissa estaba apoyada en su marido por su pequeño mareo, asique decidieron que lo mejor era tumbarla en la cama y Mía la miraría allí.

“Cissa además del mareo, y el cansancio notas algo más desde que tomaste la poción?” preguntó Mía.

“Bueno además del aumento de deseo que sufrimos yo y Lucius” dijo Cissa sonrojándose “Lo único esta mañana mi magia está algo apagada no logro controlarla bien y golpee a Lucius esta mañana cuando quise levitar algunas cosas”.

Mía jadeo y se abrieron mucho los ojos ante esto Lucius y Severus hablaron a la vez “Que es? Que le pasa? Es malo?”

Mía empezó a negar con la cabeza, “no puedo estar segura pero no creo que sea malo. Cissy te voy a hacer una revisión y un par de pruebas rápidas aunque creo que podremos saber lo que te pasa con el primer hechizo. revelatur graviditate” y con eso el vientre empezó a brillar en dorado haciendo que Mía sonriese, Cissa miraba sorprendida y empezaban a escaparse lagrimas del borde los ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Severus sonreía mientras Lucius parecía paralizado antes de correr hacia su esposa y abrazarla susurrándole en el oído de tal manera que ni Sev ni Mía oían lo que se decían.

“Mía tenemos miedo a perder lo antes de Draco perdimos 2 bebes y luego nunca pude volver a quedarme, si pierdo este bebe yo …”dijo Cissa llorando en brazos de su marido.

“Cissa te has convertido en unos días en una amiga, y en mi familia, no dejare que te pase nada, ni a ti ni al bebe, creo que sé lo que está pasando, pero tengo que realizarte unas pruebas, puedes descubrirte desde los pechos hasta el final de tu vientre” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Cissa así lo hizo y vio como Mía comenzaba patrones encima de ella que hacía que apareciesen runas orientales en su vientre, cuando termino Mía dijo “esperemos unos minutos y veamos si mi teoría es cierta, pero amor prepárate para ayudarme con varias pociones, porque quiero revisar a Tory por si también estuviese embarazada, mi nana nos ayudará también” dijo girándose hacia Severus que la envolvió en sus brazos, dándole un beso en el pelo antes de susurrarle “lo que sea necesario amor, tu solo pídemelo y está hecho” mientras no sacaban su mirada de Cissa y su marido que la tenia abrazada desde atrás.

A los 10 minutos más o menos el vientre de Cissa comenzó a brillar y las runas comenzaron a cambiar en su vientre y a moverse.

Mía se acercó para poder ver bien “oh por Merlín normal que te encuentres así Cissa” “MORA” y con un plop apareció el pequeño elfo “si maestra” Mía lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo “Necesito que vayas al laboratorio y me traigas la caja dorada que tiene las pociones que usamos en los embarazos por favor” el elfo movió la cabeza asintiendo se fue y había regresado en menos de un minuto con la caja y rápidamente se marchó.

“Mía por favor dinos que sucede nos tienes en ascuas, el bebe y Cissa están bien verdad, todo va a estar bien?” pregunto Lucius mientras seguía abrazando a su esposa.

Mía se acercó a la cama y cogió las manos de Cissa entre las suyas y le dijo “ Querida solo tienes que descansar y tomar las pociones que te voy a dar, además necesitaras nadar todos los días, pero tengo una piscina en la casa perfecta para eso, que te mostrare luego, además tu marido necesita hacer un ritual contigo cada 2 o 3 días pero es sencillo y no doloroso, tendrás tu sueño hecho realidad Cissa, tendrás a la princesita que querías para vestirla y mimarla”

Con eso Cissa comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras se giraba hacia su marido que le agarraba la cara entre las manos y le susurraba entre besos “una niña Cissi una princesa” mientras Sev puso las manos en los hombros de Mía que también había comenzado a llorar.

Cuando se calmaron un poco Mía volvió a hablar con una sonrisa en los labios “oh no solo una princesa Cissa, por eso estas agotada, llevas 2 niñas y 1 niño en tu vientre, espero que no sea malo, ya os había dicho que cabía esa posibilidad” 

Se desató el caos Lucius y Cissa en un principio se había quedado paralizados pero rápidamente empezaron a besarse y abrazarse, incluyendo también a Mía y a Severus y asegurándole que era una bendición y que estaban encantados de que fueran 3 que no les importaba la cantidad mientras vinieran bien.

“Bien Lucius tengo que enseñarte un hechizo para que puedas pasar le poder mágico a Cissa, estos niños serán poderosos y la agotarían mágicamente por eso necesitamos que tu le ayudes a soportar esa carga, con eso y las pociones debería ser suficiente, es por el hecho de que piden tanto de tu núcleo mágico que te sientes cansada, mareada y tu magia esta inestable, pero con eso lo solucionaremos y en unos meses tendremos tres Malfoy correteando por aquí, ¡Merlín nos ayude!”. 

Antes de seguir hablando Mía se giró hacia Sev y le dijo “creo que sería bueno traer a Draco y Tory además de dar las noticias me gustaría revisarla por si acaso.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Mía ahora que Severus no está, no sabemos como agradecerte por esta oportunidad de volver a ser padres, pero cualquier cosa que podamos dinos y es tuyo” dijo Cissa a la vez que Lucius asentía.

“Bueno me gustaría ser madrina de uno de estos pequeños, si no os importa?” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Eso no tenías ni que preguntarlo, serás la madrina de uno de ellos, así como nos gustaría que Tory fuera de otro y Severus y Draco serían los padrinos” dijo Lucius mientras la puerta se abría y entraba Sev, seguido de Draco y Tory.

“Padrinos de quien padre?” dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a besar a su madre que aun estaba en la cama en brazos de su padre.

Pero fue Cissa la que respondió, cogiendo la mano de Draco y poniéndola en su vientre le dijo “De tus hermanos, amor” y con esto se desato el caos nuevamente, Draco y Tory felicitaron a sus padres mientras les iban contando sobre lo que descubrieran y que estaban felices.  
“Bueno ya está de fiestas, les mande llamar para poder revisar a Tory, así que si te puedes tumbar a lado de Cissa y dejar tu vientre descubierto” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Ouch Granger, ya estas sonando con una mezcla de tu antiguo yo mezclado con algo del tío Sev, es escalofriante” dijo Draco.

Severus rodó los ojos y dijo “parecen niños con esas burlas y juegos. Además ella ya no es una Granger y en unos días será una Prince-Snape y en unos meses habrá demasiados Malfoy para responder a ese nombre”.

Mientras Draco y Severus hablaban, Tory se había acostado junto a Cissa y Mía estaba a su lado cuando dijo “revelatur graviditate” y con eso el vientre empezó a brillar en dorado a lo que Severus dijo “y viendo eso, ahora creo que los Malfoy queréis repoblar el planeta” dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Draco se arrojaba a su esposa que aún estaba conmocionada mientras Draco la besaba. Cuando Tory salió de su estupor se levantó llorando y abrazó a Mía. 

“Oh, Mía nunca te podré agradecer esto, los doctores nos habían dicho que era imposible, yo y mi hermana recorrimos Europa y hasta nos adentramos en Asia y EEUU en busca de un rayo de esperanza, y cuando ya me había dado por vencida Severus vuelve a plantar esa semilla de esperanza, pero la verdad es que era reacia a creer en esa esperanza, protegiendo así mi corazón y ahora mi sueño de ser madre está cumplido solo unos días después de tomar la poción” y con eso siguió llorando abrazada a Mía.

Mía la separó un poco para poder mirar a Tory a la cara y le dijo “Para mi, es un orgullo y una alegría el poder ayudaros, y lo mismo que le dije a Cissa me encantaría ser la madrina de uno de esos pequeños” con una sonrisa miro haber si alguno captaba lo que había dicho.

Vio que Sev levantaba las cejas mientras ella silenciosamente asentía, pero los demás no dijeron nada y no parecían haberse dado cuenta cuando Draco dijo “Claro, Granger sería un honor que seas la madrina de mi hijo…” de repente paró de hablar con una expresión de Sorpresa en el rostro y abrió mucho los ojos y susurro “ dijiste pequeños…” y Mía con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió con la cabeza mientras Draco estallaba con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras decía “ no solo uno, dos?” pregunto.

“Si creo que si aunque debo hacer más pruebas si me dejáis” dijo Mía mientras acompañaba a Tory a tumbarse y hacía el mismo proceso que utilizo con Cissa y después de unos minutos dijo “Habrá 5 Malfoy en breve, Draco tendrás 3 hermanos y 2 hijos” y en cuanto Mía dijo eso, se volvió a desatar el caos, Draco la tomó en brazos haciéndola girar mientras decía “Gracias Mía soy el hombre más feliz del mundo”.

“Bueno ya sabemos que tendrás 2 hermanas y 1 hermano quieres saber el sexo de tus bebes?” preguntó Mía mirando a Draco y Tory.

“si por favor” dijo Tory deseosa.

“Uno de cada” dijo Mía mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y cruzaba la habitación para meterse en los brazos de Sev mientras los Malfoy festejaban las noticias y le empezó a besar a lo largo del cuello antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrarle “Te amo, Te adoro, Te necesito y Te deseo”

Sev soltó un pequeño gemido mientras le susurraba “Mujer vas a ser mi perdición, no puedo pensar otra cosa que estar contigo, enterrándome en ti, y pienso e imagino cuando tú seas la que este cargando a mi hijo” y con esto comenzó a mordisquearle en cuello.

Mía se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca del oído de Sev y le susurro “ Estoy deseando cargar a tu hijo, pero sobre todo practicar para hacerlos” y con eso volvió a plantar besos por su cuello.

Sev le dijo con voz ronca “ Despidámonos y vayamos a nuestras habitaciones aun nos quedan casi 2 horas y podemos empezar la práctica”.

Automáticamente Mía se giró para decirle a los Malfoy “ Tenéis las pociones que debéis empezar a tomar en esa caja, en estos papeles os explica como tomarlas, y ahora deberíais ir a descansar, Cissa y Tory necesitan dormir lo que puedan, y Draco y Lucius mañana os enseñare el hechizo para mantener el núcleo mágico de vuestras parejas. Ahora nosotros nos retiramos para que descanséis” y con eso Sev y ella salieron de la habitación de los Malfoy en dirección a la suya.


	58. Chapter 58

Pero en cuanto salieron de la habitación de Cissa, Sev la había agarrado girándola y dándole un beso abrasador, cuando minutos después sus labios se separaron, Sev recorría su cuello con mordiscos y besos Mia logro decir en un susurro “Nuestro cuarto Sev, no..” pero antes de acabar la frase sev la tenía en sus brazos y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Encender las luces no era una prioridad. Desnudarse por completo también podía esperar. Sev tiró a Mía en la cama y la besó tan intensamente, que ella no habría podido quejarse, pero ella no se quejaba, porque no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más perdido en el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

A Mía hacer que Sev que era todo control y fachada, pudiese perderse y deshacerse de tal manera por ella lo encontraba muy erótico. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, mientras se quitaba los botones de su camisa para quitársela también mientras miraba como Mía se quitaba la blusa. En cuanto esto sucedió Sev le bajo el sujetador agarrando los dos pechos y hundió su cabeza entre ellos con un gemido. Le chupo uno hasta que ella pidió clemencia y sin dejar de besarla y chuparla recorrió si escote, deteniéndose en su cuello y cerca de su oído le susurro “Tócame, me vuelves loco cuando me tocas”.

Con eso Sev se giró y la puso encima de él mientras ella comenzaba a recorrerle el pecho con las manos, pellizcando sus tetillas y haciéndolo gemir. Mientras él había metido las manos en sus bragas y le sujeto el trasero, presionándola contra su erección. Pero eso no les bastaba eso no era más que una provocación. Mía necesitaba sentirlo dentro, duro, caliente y bien dentro. Ya no podía aguantar más como sus propios gemidos lo demostraban.

Sev la cogió del pelo y la giró para quedar encima de ella mientras la besaba y le quitaba las bragas con la otra mano, entonces la penetro rápido y duro en pocas embestidas ella estalló a su alrededor, apretándolo, mientras gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca y el seguía empujando una y otra vez hasta que él grito y se derrumbó sobre ella mientras se vaciaba en su interior.

Y así se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Durmieron unas dos horas cuando los elfos los despertaron, se ducharon y bajaron al patio para esperar a los demás.

En cuanto todos los invitados estaban en el patio Mía les habló 

“Tenemos que esperar un poco más, hoy llegaran algunos de mis amigos de Uaguadou y de Mahoutokoro, además los nonnos tampoco tardarán en llegar. Cuando lleguen os explicare algunas costumbres aquí en las bodas para que no os sorprendan” y así se giró hacia Sev y mirándolo le dijo “ no estas obligado a hacerlas y si no quieres hacer alguna solo dilo” a lo que Sev asintió y rozo sus labios con los de ella.


	59. Chapter 59

Justo cuando se separaban, un portolin se abría y salía una mujer de unos treinta y tantos con un niño pequeño de unos 2 años en brazos y una niña de unos 4 agarrada de la mano y antes de que nadie pudiese moverse la niña corrió hacia Mía que se agacho para recogerla en un abrazo mientras las dos se daban besos y reían.  
La niña dijo “Godmother waan kuu xiisay” (madrina te extrañe) mientras Mía le cogía la cara con las manos y mientras sonreía le dijo “oo anna waxaan kuu yeelay sidii libaax yar oo kale” ( y yo a ti mi pequeña leona).

En esto la mujer dijo “ Sumaya, ahora habla en inglés, los demás no saben hablar nuestro idioma pequeña y hay que ser educada”.

Mientras decía esto salió un hombre que también debía andar en la treintena y que llevaba dos niños que debían tener la misma edad que la niña, juntos eran impresionantes con su tez negra y los ojos que iban del negro al marrón miel y esos rizos en el pelo que se parecían a los de Mía cuando era joven eran impresionantes, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir o hacer algo salieron 3 personas más del portolin, eran otra pareja pero esta parecía más joven de la edad de Mía tal vez pensó Sev con una señora mayor que superaba fácilmente en edad a Albus, todos ellos de tez a cada cual más oscura que el anterior, y cuándo aún estaban mirándolos salieron 2 personas más del portolin estos serían de la edad de Minerva un hombre y una mujer todos ellos vestían ropas mágicas de tribus africanas por lo que Sev pudo ver, pero cuando dio un paso adelante para presentarse, salieron otros tres hombres del portolin estos tenían edades dispares el mayor podría tener la edad de Albus mientras que el joven estaría en la treintena.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta todos estaban rodeando a Mía hablando en diferentes idiomas mientras Mía reía y respondía en estos idiomas, la abrazaban y la besaban de manera muy familiar, mientras el grupo de ingleses la miraba fascinado por esta interacción, cuando después de unos minutos de conversación Mía se giró hacia ellos.

“Dejar que os presente estos son Albus, Minerva, Pomona y Poppy de Hogwarts, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Astoria que son los Malfoy familia de mi prometido y mi prometido Severus.

Y estos son Akanke que es una anciana de la tribu Mursi” dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer mas mayor. 

“Esta es mi maestra de transfiguración Binata Ndongo y su marido Jelani” dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja de aproximadamente la edad de minerva. 

“este es Kiros jefe de la tribu bossa, este es Umei de la tribu wasanda, y Sande de la tribu Himba” dijo mientras señalaba a los tres hombres que habían entrado de últimos.

Girandose a la pareja más joven dijo estos son mis amigos que conoci mientras estuve en Uaguadou el es Mukanda y ella Muthoni los dos eran aprendices al mismo tiempo que yo.

Y por último esta princesa que tengo agarrada aquí es mi ahijada Sumaya, aquella es su mama Wamuhu con su hijo pequeño Matu, el que esta a su lado es su marido Muruthi y los sus dos hijos Mugi y Miano que junto a Sumaya son los trillizos mas revoltosos que he conocido” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

Con esto muchos se adelantaron y se saludaron mientras fascinados descubrían que todos hablaban ingles perfectamente, y rápidamente quedaron enfrascados en diferentes conversaciones mientras Minerva monopolizaba la atención de Binata y hablaban sobre transformaciones. 

Severus quedo atrapado hablando de pociones con Kiros que descubrió era un maestro en pociones muy respetado y había sido profesor en Uaguadou, cuando con la mirada empezó a buscar a Mía y la encontró hablando con la familia de su ahijada y los dos más jóvenes, se asombro verla tan relajada y alegre brillaba de la alegría que desprendía, con eso se despidió de Kiros para ir hacia su prometida cuando se quedo paralizado por lo que vió, el padre de su ahijada Muruthi la había cogido en brazos y apoyado su frente en la de ella mientras susurraba algo y le daba besos en el rostro.

Los celos empezaban a subir por su columna cuando alguien le habló “Padrino, relájate ella solo tiene ojos para ti, pero es Granger ella es afectuosa y son su familia. Por Merlín padrino ese hombre tiene hijos y una mujer con él y esta delante de todo el mundo, será algo típico de ellos” con eso Draco le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Sev se giraba a mirarlo “Cuando te hiciste tan sabio Draco?” a lo que Draco comenzó a reírse “JAJAJA la guerra y aguantar a Granger durante 7 años en la escuela hacen ese tipo de cosas”


	60. Chapter 60

Él se acercó lentamente al grupo, cuando casi había llegado Mía se giró con una sonrisa le puso las manos en el cuello y lo beso con pasión, separándose unos minutos después “ Ven amor quiero que conozcas a la familia de mi ahijada, y los primeros trillizos de las pociones de fertilidad”

Rápidamente Sev fue presentado al grupo y Muruthi se acercó y le dijo “ Parece que nuestra pequeña Dagaal (guerrera) te tiene mucho cariño, parece totalmente enamorada de ti, ella nos ha contado su historia sabemos de usted, y lo aceptamos solo cuídela como se merece” y así estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano de Severus.

El grupo charlo animadamente y pronto Sev aprendió, que Mía los había ayudado a tener hijos y los problemas de fertilidad que tuvieron. Al grupo se habían unido los Malfoy que también hablaron de sus problemas y la felicidad que Mía había traído a sus vidas.

Pero en ese momento otro portolin se abrió en el patio y salió un hombre mayor de unos 100 años de rasgos asiáticos era bastante bajito e iba vestido con el traje tradicional japonés, Sev rápidamente lo reconoció como al gran maestro Osami Motomori de la escuela Mahoutokoro, con él iba una mujer un poco más joven que él también con traje tradicional japonés.

Justo tras ellos 2 hombres de unos 80 años también orientales aunque parecían del continente, no japoneses, los dos tenían largas barbas blancas que rivalizaban con la de Albus.

Pero ni unos segundos después salieron 3 mujeres también con rasgos orientales de la edad de Mía, y tras ellas 2 hombres también de la misma edad y el caos volvió a desatarse Mía comenzó la ronda de besos y abrazos y la ronda de presentaciones así sabemos que la mujer que venía con Osami era su mujer Takara, los 2 hombres mayores eran Li Chen sanador en el gran hospital de Pekín, y zhao wu líder de una tribu del desierto del Gobi, las mujeres y hombres jóvenes eran amigos y compañeros de Mía en su empresa de escobas Hela, las mujeres eran Ryoko, Yuang y sook y los hombres eran Kioshi y Chul – Moo.

Poco después llegaron Benedita y Lorenzo, que rápidamente saludaron a todos los presentes, con la familiaridad de conocerlos a todos, Poco después un elfo apareció para decir que la cena estaba lista. Así se dirigieron hacia la mesa del patio que ahora era más del triple del tamaño anterior para alojarlos a todos. 

La cena como siempre fue deliciosa, y trascurrió con varias charlas, pero Sev solo tenía ojos para la hermosa mujer que tenía sentada a su lado y que se había convertido en su todo. Disfrutaba viéndola relajada, reír y conversar con sus amigos y su familia.

“Creo que llego el momento de hablar de la boda y las tradiciones ya que empieza mañana” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa mientras Sev se atragantaba con el vino mirando a Lorenzo sorprendido antes de decir “Perdón Mañana?, hoy es miércoles y pensé que la ceremonia sería el sábado a la mañana” dijo Sev. 

“jajaja, ves por eso tenemos que hablar. Si la ceremonia será el sábado pero los festejos de la boda comienzan mañana con una comida y una competición por las mujeres” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas.

“Competición por las mujeres? Que demonios es eso?” preguntó Draco.

“Es tradición aquí antes de un matrimonio que los hombres hagan equipos de 5 y luchen por las mujeres que aman como premio ahora son pruebas y es algo simbólico pero en la edad media era muy utilizado, si los hombres no superaban las pruebas no tenían derecho al matrimonio” dijo Benedita.

“Eso suena divertido” dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

“Si lo es, y la cena y fiesta posterior que las mujeres preparan para los hombres vencedores también suele ser muy divertida” dijo Lorenzo.

“Bueno el dia de mañana esta explicado pero aun queda un día más” dijo Sev mirando a Lorenzo.


	61. Chapter 61

“JAJAJA, impaciente, si veras como Inglaterra aquí también tenemos casas nobles mágicas, y al ser nuestra hija tendremos una gran fiesta el día antes de la boda para las demás casas nobles y algunos invitados” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa

Los Malfoy se miraron pero solo Cissa fue la que dijo con palabras lo que los demás pensaban “ tengo una pregunta, si la comparamos con las casas nobles europeas, entonces aquí se juega al papel del poder?”

Ahora fue Benedita y Mía las que estallaron en carcajadas y Mía la que respondió “ sí Cissa, aunque jugamos un poco diferente, pues aquí no son tan sobrios como en Gran Bretaña y Europa, pero en sutileza el juego es el mismo, no os sorprendáis si actuamos diferente pasado mañana eso es lo que os quieren decir, ya que estos días os tratamos como nuestra familia, por que lo sois y veréis que os trataremos como familia pero las interacciones en sociedad son más frías como me imagino serian en la Gran Bretaña mágica, pues en la Muggle se que son así”

“Si en efecto querida, nosotros actuaríamos igual cuando esteis en Inglaterra por lo mismo y pensábamos hablar con vosotros porque pensábamos que no jugabais el juego de la corte y el engaño” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

“si si lo del juego esta muy bien pero como es que conoces la alta sociedad Muggle, pensé que tus padres eran sanadores de dientes o algo así” dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

“jaja, no se te escapa una querido Draco, si mis padres eran dentistas, pero también eran parte de la nobleza muggle, trabajaban por placer no por necesidad, mi padre era el único hijo del conde de Durham y mi madre era hija del marqués de Tremor su nombre de soltera era Helena Jean De la vega, mi abuelo materno era español pero se quedo en Inglaterra por mi abuela, así que ves siempre fui a las grandes fiestas de la aristocracia y se jugar el juego aunque no me guste” dijo Mía con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa Malfoy en sus labios mientras los demás miembros ingleses de la mesa miraban incrédulos a la bella mujer frente a ellos, el primero en recuperarse fue su prometido que le dijo “ amor, sin duda eres una caja de sorpresas, no lo sabía, y ni en mis sueños se pudo haber pasado tales acontecimientos, pero como, como es posible que nadie supiese esto no es algo fácil de esconder, de Dumbeldore, del ministro, cuando alguien de la nobleza muggle es invitado a nuestro mundo por que tiene magia, siempre se avisa a los 2 ministros y están en sincronía pues esta claro que los dos mundos van a estar muy en contacto con esta persona, pues es poco probable que desaparezca del mundo muggle sin que sea muy comentado, debido a su estatus”

Mía sonrió girándose hacia su prometido “ si es cierto y sería así, si no es por el hecho de que mi abuelo se volvió muy reservado de su vida cuando mi abuela fue asesinada en un intento de robo, y no un intento de robo fortuito, las empresas de mi abuelo eran, podríamos decir fructíferas y bueno digamos que ese momento cambió todo mi padre era pequeño tendría 9 o 10 años y mi abuelo no dejo que durante los 5 años que dictaban las antiguas costumbres de la nobleza que debía ser el luto que nadie viese a mi padre, bueno me refiero a fiestas y colegios pertenecientes a su circulo, mi padre fue criado en casa por tutores y viajaba mucho con los tutores y mi abuelo, en un viaje a España viendo Finisterre, lo que en tiempos pasados era el final de la tierra se encontró con mi madre que también estaba de visita con sus padres, hicieron clic en ese instante mi padre tenía 15 y mi madre 13 aunque ella siempre recordaba casi 14” en ese punto Mía se río y agitó su cabeza antes de seguir con su historia familiar “así empezaron a verse y los abuelos se hicieron amigos, cuando el luto acabo, mi padre le dijo a mi abuelo que quería ser dentista y que prefería una vida tranquila aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que tomar el titulo y lo que conllevaba y mi abuelo aceptó pero cuando yo nací convencieron a mis padres para que yo fuese criada en ese circulo y decidiese de mayor lo que quería, pero al cumplir los once años todo eso cambio, y pase a formar parte del mundo de los magos y la historia desde ahí mas o menos ya la sabéis”  
Todos en la mesa estaban estupefactos por lo que Mía les había revelado, todos menos sus padres adoptivos que por su cara y sonrisa ya sabían esta parte de su vida.

“Ahora basta de hablar de mi, necesito pedirte un favor Li chen, como sanador necesito que me ayudes a controlar el embarazo de las señoras Malfoy, ambos son embarazos múltiples y sabes que aunque yo puedo guiarlas, es más tu especialidad”Dijo Mía mientras bebía de su copa y escondía una pequeña sonrisa tras ella.

“Por su puesto estaré encantado, sabes que me apasionan los embarazos múltiples de 2 lineas muy poderosas y por lo que insinúas es el caso” dijo Li chen.

Y así trascurrió la cena entre charlas y risas, hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones para descansar.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho, por la espera, estaba de exámenes pero ya estoy aqui

Mía se despertó al día siguiente, totalmente descansada, sintiendo unos labios que subían por la parte interna de sus muslos, una tensión se iba formando en la parte baja del vientre, de deseo, de expectación pero cuando los labios estaban a punto de llegar a la unión de las piernas, volvieron a descender, dejándola frustrada, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido de insatisfacción que hizo que Sev se riera y le dijese “tranquila amor, todo a su tiempo” mientras seguía besando la parte interna de sus muslos.

Poco después Mía dio un gemido que no podría retener aunque su vida dependiese de eso cuando la lengua de Sev se enterraba en su centro mientras con su nariz estimulaba su clítoris, ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer pero el la tenía firmemente agarrada.

Después de que Mía llegase al orgasmo todo se descontrolo, todo eran besos y mordiscos mientras Sev se enterraba en ella una y otra vez, alcanzando el Orgasmo los 2 juntos.

“Mmm si todos nuestros despertares van a ser así, no me extraña que esté agotada” dijo Mía con una sonrisa mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sev.

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que con sus palabras hizo que Sev se tensara antes de preguntarle “Sigues cansada?, amor no dijiste nada, iremos al hospital a que te miren esto no esta ..” pero antes de que terminase ella lo interrumpió mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla “amor, tranquilo solo es un poco de cansancio, la presión de la adopción, la boda , los reencuentros, de verdad si al pasar la boda sigo cansada ire a que me miren ok?”

Sev levanto una ceja mientras le daba una mirada malhumorada antes de decir “ amor entiende, no quiero perderte, prométeme después de la boda haz que te miren, a lo mejor unas pociones de vitaminas o así, podían ayudarte”

“amor, lo prometo tranquilo, ahora que eres mío no quiero perderte, ahora debemos ducharnos y prepararnos para el día de hoy, ya sabéis con quien vas hacer equipo para luchar por mi?” dijo dándole una sonrisa picara mientras se dirigía al baño.

Severus se levanto de la cama y la siguió mientras le decía “Lucius y Draco fijo luego había pensado si Lorenzo se uniría a nosotros y nos faltaría uno”.

Media hora después se encontraron en el patio en la mesa del desayuno, pero solo estaban Benedita, Lorenzo,Cissa, Lucius, Pomona y Minerva, parecía que los demás aun no habían bajado.

“Lorenzo, harás equipo con nosotros para las competiciones de hoy? Así seriamos 4 todos familia dijo Sev con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

“estaré encantado hijo de participar con vosotros pero nos faltaría uno para tener el equipo completo, si te parece bien podríamos preguntarle a Dasan el primo de Zaffra es el único de la familia que tiene edad para participar y como consideran a Mía de la familia sería una manera de mostrar que también son familia para nosotros” respondió Lorenzo mirando a Sev esperando su reacción y respuesta.

“Claro sería genial tener el equipo solo con la familia” dijo Sev con una sonrisa y pronto se encontró con una bruja en su regazo que lo besaba y le susurro en sus labios “gracias”.

Pronto se encontraron con la mesa del desayuno llena según iban bajando los demás a desayunar.

“Bueno ahora que están todos, les diré que las competiciones comenzaran en 2 horas, en la zona de recreo del río cercano al pueblo, los equipos son de cinco hombres, yo ya tengo un equipo hecho por miembros de la familia, no hay edad máxima pero no recomendaría participar mas allá de los 100 años, son pruebas duras físicamente hablando, los que no participan pueden ver las competiciones y se requerirá su participación en algunas pruebas, a la noche habrá una celebración para el equipo ganador y también para los perdedores aunque este premio no sea tan bueno” dijo Lorenzo guiñando el ojo y dando una media sonrisa.

Jelani el marido de Binata se levanto y dijo “ nosotros hemos hecho un grupo Africano que liderare yo mismo junto con Muruthi, Kiros, Umei y Mukanda” y con eso volvió a sentarse.

Osami Motomori se levanto y dijo “jajaja nosotros es más fácil los cinco hombres asiáticos formaremos otro equipo” y se sentó con una sonrisa en su cara.

“JAJA será una competición épica y luego quizá las mujeres guerreras de varias tríbus del amazonas nos agasajen con una exhibición” dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

Con eso dieron por terminado el desayuno y la gente comenzó a prepararse para la competición o simplemente se relajaban. 

Mientras esto sucedia Mía junto con el sanador Li Chen hablaban con los Malfoy de sus embarazos y el sanador les daba pautas además de quedar de hacer una prueba a las dos mujeres embarazadas más tarde, ya que el sanador se había sorprendido que los dos embarazos eran por ambas partes familias que se sentaban en los sagrado 28 ingleses, en china había algo así aunque eran los 101 y sabía que debían ser seres muy poderosos pero eso también solía complicar los embarazos.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, el verano que ademas tenia mucho trabajo, espero que todo se normalice ahora.

Todos se reunieron en el rio, se formaron los equipos con emblemas y colores de todos los tipos, pero Hermione, Cissa, Astoria y Benedita no puedieron evitar las carcajadas al ver el del equipo de sus hombres, un nundu rodeado por un Occamy en diferentes tonos del mismo, imitando así los colores de la boda.

Pronto quedo claro que no solo se necesitaba una magia poderosa y entrenada sino también una gran fortaleza física para algunas de las pruebas, y Hermione se quedo sorprendida pues Draco, Lucius y Severus estaban en muy buena forma física, por el cuerpo de Sev se lo imaginaba, y Draco y Lucius sin duda también hacían algún deporte, su nonno para su edad estaba en muy buena forma algo normal pues siempre estaba andando en busca de nuevas plantas, y Dasan era un atleta por genética ya que seguía los entrenamientos de su tribu.

Pronto varios equipos quedaron eliminados de la prueba, y para el final solo quedaban 3 equipos equipo de casa al que el público ovacionaba que era el de la familia de la dueña del rancho (ante esta explicación Hermione no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa), el grupo de los Leones que era el formado por los hombres africanos y el de los barbudos que eran un grupo de hombres de una tribu Tehuelches, antes de la prueba final hubo un pequeño descanso y sus hombres se acercaron a ellas.

Mía se acerco a Severus para darle un beso aunque manteniendo distancias pues el estaba mojado por las competiciones, pero el no consentiría eso y la acerco a su cuerpo besándola apasionadamente, para luego susurrarle al oído con su voz mas sedosa “ no querida, lo mínimo es un buen beso, estoy luchando por ello”.

Esa frase provoco la risa de Mía que se pego más a él “ y sin duda muy bien, si seguís asi ganareis la competencia” y con eso se volvieron a fundir en un profundo beso.

“Tortolitos es hora de separarse, tenemos que comer y acabar esta competición” dijo Dasan entre risas.

Comieron todos juntos en alfombras de picnic que habían preparado los elfos, para ir a la última competición en la que finalmente quedaron empatados el equipo de casa y el de los leones africanos.

A la Noche vieron a 2 tríbus de mujeres guerreras de la zona del amazonas, que ofrecieron regalos a los novios, Severus se conmovió con los regalos que le hicieron, un caldero de oro puro, unos frascos de diamante para los ingredientes más corrosivos y un cuchillo de tungsteno para cortar cualquier tipo de material.

A Mia le regalaron una talla en madera mágica que cuando la tocó agrego a ella y Sev en la parte superior, Sev rápidamente le dijo que era un árbol genealógico mágico como el de Grimmaul Place, así como una pareja de cachorros de dragón de agua y una pulsera de protección.

Era ya muy tarde cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar pues mañana les esperaba un día muy ajetreado con la fiesta para la nobleza mágica sudamericana.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mi vida a sido un desproposito, he tenido un aborto y me ha dado una pequeña depresión pero ya estoy de vuelta, siento la tardanza.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en el patio para desayunar, había varias mesas distribuidas y el desayuno era tipo buffet, además de los que se quedaban en la casa, también habían llegado Zafra y su prole, Ricardo, Lucrecia, Pedro y Sofia.

Pedro y Sofia habían traído al pequeño Antonio con sus padres Jose y Sara, pues hoy le habían dado el alta hospitalaria y se instalarían en la casa que le habían cedido en el pueblo, y Antonio empezaría la escuela en unos días. Mía le presentó a los niños de Zafra que tenían su edad e irían con el a la escuela, mientras habló con Jose sobre lo que se esperaba en su trabajo y estaba claramente emocionado, pues amaba los animales y trabajar con ellos.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, y ya desayunados Lorenzo se adelanto y llamo su atención “Un minuto por favor amigos, saben que hoy es la fiesta de compromiso para la nobleza, familiares y amigos, ya que la novia representa a dos casas una de Brasil y otra de Argentina y la boda se realizará aquí en Brasil, decidimos que la Mansión Cassini a las afueras de la ciudad de Mar de Plata en Argentina, todos los permisos están solucionados y si les parece en un par de horas partiremos por floo, todo lo que necesiten llevar déjenselo a los elfos y ellos se encargarán”

“Dios Mía, si que es movida tu boda, ahora Argentina, no es que me queje me gusta viajar, y aun falta la luna de miel, que según padrino, quieres que te acompañemos, aunque no me dijo donde exactamente” dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa Malfoy.

“Jajaja, no puede decírtelo porque el tampoco lo sabe, y yo no pienso decíroslo, así que lo descubrirás cuando estemos allí” dijo Mía mientras Sev la abrazaba por detrás con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a su ahijado.

“Y sigues perdiendo con la señorita Granger, Draco ya no debería sorprenderte hijo” dijo Lucius con una carcajada.

“Mía, antes de seguir con las bromas queríamos agradecerte, Li Chen ya ha hablado con nosotros, y nos ha enseñado el ritual para el traspaso de poder, y con las pociones que nos diste mi magia vuelve a estar bajo control y estoy mas saludable que nunca” dijo Cissa mientras abrazaba a Mía.

“Me alegro, ahora voy a ser una madrina por partida doble, y de dos Malfoy nada menos, y por si fuera poco seré una Snape, ni en mis sueños más rebuscados sucedía algo así, además en los pocos días que lleváis aquí me he acercado a vosotros y estoy empezando a consideraros mi familia, y estoy deseando conocernos más y pasar más tiempo juntos” dijo Mía que al terminar se encontró en un abrazo a dos bandas con Cissa y Tory, a la vez que los hombres se sonreía entre sí.

“Bueno a que viene tantas mujeres guapas abrazándose? Yo podría entrar en ese abrazo? Sería el hombre más envidiado de la habitación.” dijo Lorenzo riéndose y ganándose una carcajada de esas mujeres.

Mía se adelanto para abrazar a Lorenzo “ nonno eres incorregible” mientras Lorenzo le daba un beso en la cabeza.

“Jajaja ahora con mis años no voy a cambiar querida,pero a lo que venia si no la nana me da luego el sermón”dijo Lorenzo poniendo una mueca “ hemos hablado y creemos que es mejor que tu prometido, su familia y tu vayáis a la mansión Cassini antes, y organicéis allí mientras nosotros seguimos organizando aquí, y luego llevaremos al resto a la tarde con tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, así también podrás descansar algo, pues sabemos que sigues cansada, no nos lo puedes ocultar” dijo Lorenzo con cara de preocupación.

Mía empezó a mover la cabeza “nonno, estoy bien…"

“No, tu misma dijiste que estabas agotada, déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de la fiesta y tu descansa, y me prometiste que si después de la boda seguías cansada te harías mirar” dijo Sev mientras le daba un beso suave en los labios.

“ok, no te puedo negar nada” dijo Mía mirando a Sev que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a sus palabras.

Así los 6 se dirigieron al floo para ir a la Mansión Cassini, al salir los Malfoy y Severus estaban impresionados por la visión la casa estaba situada al borde de una playa que estaba llena de gente trabajando poniendo mesas, sombrillas, camas balinésas y antorchas para la noche, y en la terraza desde la que veían esto, también había un montón de trabajadores colocando mesas y decoraciones, tanto en la terraza como en el enorme salón al que habían llegado por floo.

“Señorita Jean, ya esta aquí, cuanto me alegro de verla” dijo una mujer rellenita de unos 90 años por lo menos que se acerco y abrazo a Mía.

“Carmen me alegro de verte también, pero que te dije que me llames solo Jean el señorita sobra, y ya veo que el nonno me mando aquí para organizar para nada, porque lo tienes todo controlado, y como siempre no me dejaras hacer nada verdad?” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Porque debería dejarte hacer mi trabajo muchacha?, me pagan para eso y me encanta hacerlo y si aun encima es para la boda de alguien a quien considero mi familia, más todavía” dijo Carmen con una sonrisa antes de encontrarse envuelta en un abrazo lloroso por parte de Mía.

Severus y los Malfoy estaban parados viendo toda la escena y sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, así Sev decidió usar sus tácticas de profesor haciendo un leve carraspeo que atrajo la atención de las dos damas envueltas en el abrazo.

“oh amor, esta es Carmen es el ama de llaves y la que dirige toda la mansión Cassini, ella lleva con la familia toda la vida es una squib, así que se puede hacer magia sin problemas. Aquí es común que los squibs trabajen para los magos o hagan de enlace con el mundo nomag” dijo Mía deslizando su brazo en el de Sev.

“Encantada de conocer al hombre que le ha robado el corazón a nuestro pequeño ángel” dijo Carmen con una sonrisa, aprovechando Sev para presentar le a los Malfoy. Aunque rápidamente fueron despedidos, dejando que Mía les enseñara sus habitaciones y les diese un recorrido por la zona o descansasen lo que ellos prefiriesen.

Las habitaciones en el ala familiar eran fabulosas enormes y muy acogedoras, todas hechas de mármol, se dieron cuenta que toda la casa estaba hecha en mármol, distintos tipos de mármol y colores pero no por ello menos bello.

“Mía es todo mármol?, esto debe costar una fortuna?” preguntó Lucius.

“Si es todo mármol, pero no se lo que pudo costar ya que los cassinis poseen varias canteras de mármol por todo el mundo, así como minas de metales y piedras preciosas de ahí sacan su gran fortuna, mientras que los Dourados son productores de maderas, alimentación tanto vegetal como animal y Restaurantes ” dijo Mía con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de las caras sorprendidas que dejo a su paso.

Severus alzo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, ya nada podía sorprenderle, además aunque en su exterior estaba imperturbable como siempre por dentro estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios pues en menos de 24 horas estaría casado con la bruja de sus sueños una bruja a la que le llevaba casi 20 años, que era una belleza, exitosa y rica y por un extraño motivo lo amaba.

Entre todos decidieron relajarse en la playa, para ello se cambiaron a los bañadores, Sev cogió un bañador negro con líneas grises que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y tenia una caída floja para no marcar, ya que el estaba bastante incomodo solo de estar en bañador con el pecho descubierto. Decidió bajar y encontrarse con los Malfoy en la zona de las camas balinésas de la playa, pues Mía iba a ultimar los últimos detalles de la cena y fiesta de la noche.

Cuando llego vio a Lucius y Cissa en una de las camas parecía que estaban meditando y Draco y Tory haciendo lo mismo, por lo que sospecho que era parte del hechizo que le enseñaron para el traspaso de poder durante el embarazo.

Decidió no molestarlos y ponerse en otra de las camas para esperar a Mía, pero cuando se giro hacia la cama la vio por el rabillo del ojo bajar las escaleras de la mansión a la playa, y cuando la vio completamente se le quedo la boca seca, llevaba un biquini diminuto que mostraba su cuerpo y sus curvas, aunque lo hubiesen matado no podría haber dejado de mirarla, con paso decidido se acerco a ella la cogió entre sus brazos y antes de que pudiese hablar la estaba besando de manera feroz,su lengua asalto su boca, hasta que la suya se unió al baile, y solamente se separó cuando finalmente necesito respirar, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

“Quieres matarme, ya me es difícil mantener mis manos lejos de ti, cuando estas vestida, con ese bikini que no deja lugar a la imaginación…”

“Santo cielo, Granger escondías ese cuerpo debajo del uniforme si lo llego a saber… auch” dijo Draco mientras se frotaba la cabeza después del golpe que le había dado su mujer.

Hermione se sonrojo escondiéndose en el pecho de Sev antes de girarse para mirar a los Malfoy “podemos hablar todos antes de que lleguen todos quiero discutir algo de la boda”

Todos se sentaron en unos sofás que había en la playa alrededor de unas mesas Hermione miro a Sev y le dijo “ amor, se que no hablamos de esto y si no estas de acuerdo, lo entiendo solo es un deseo pero si no es lo que quieres lo entenderé por favor solo es algo que me gustaría, algo que aprendí de las bodas mágicas pero no se si en Gran Bretaña se usa la verdad solo…”

Sev la corto “amor lo que sea dilo,no des vueltas”

“mmme furtaria uma bod radicional covotos sagrradds y todo” dijo Mia escondiendo la cara nuevamente en el pecho de Sev y jugando con el vello de su pecho.

“no entendí nada amor podrías repetirlo?” pregunto Sev mientras levantaba la barbilla de Mia para que lo mirase.

“Dije que me gustaría una boda tradicional con todos los votos sagrados” dijo Mia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento el retraso, pero no he abandonado aquí tenéis otro capítulo

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien se movió, y fue Sev que levanto la cabeza de Mía para besarla, empezó como un beso suave que quería mostrarle todo el amor que ella producía en él. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable se separaron y Sev apoyo sus frentes mientras en un susurro le decía “ amor, haremos lo que tu quieras, te lo dije la noche que te encontré, soy tuyo por el tiempo que me quieras, sólo quiero que estés segura, ya sabes que la boda tradicional es para siempre y mas teniendo en cuenta que nos casaremos un 1 de agosto al atardecer es Lughnasadh (marca el comienzo de la época de la cosecha, la maduración de las primeras frutas y marcaba un tiempo de reunión) y habrá luna llena, sabes que nuestros votos serán irrompibles entre ellos el de fidelidad, estas segura amor?”

Mía levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado le dijo “acaso me incitas a engañarte o eres tu el que pretende engañarme? Si ese voto es tu preocupación…” Mía vio cuando Sev frunció el ceño, y subia su ira y decidió seguir hablando “amor lo he pensado , te amo pretendo cumplir los votos, y también se que la unión tradicional hace parejas e hijos más fuertes, se que no es habitual en estos tiempos, pero se siguen haciendo y me gustaría unirme a ti así, completamente que nadie piense que podría separarnos, marcar que soy tuya como tu mio” antes de que pudiese acabar Sev la besaba de nuevo mientras susurraba, “si a todo mujer, lo que quieras”.

Cuando todos salieron de su estupor, se pusieron a hablar y a organizar la boda a la cual tendrían que ir descalzos, pues las bodas tradicionales así lo requerían tendrían que conseguir materiales puros para las ataduras conseguirían 12 que son las ataduras máximas aunque normalmente se ataban unas 4 y lo máximo visto por cualquiera de ellos fueron 7, así acordaron que una tira sería de oro, otra de plata, otra de pelo de unicornio trenzado,una de seda de acromantula,una de pelo de veela, una de perlas vírgenes, otra de lautana ( un alga muy rara que tiene un brillo metálico y que es muy codiciada y escasa), una de magma de volcán retenido en capsulas,una de escamas de occamy, otra de pelo de nundu, una de pelo de puma (ya que tanto Lorenzo, como Benedita sus animagos son un puma),y una de amatistas pues simbolizan a la familia prince que comerciaba con ellas además que algunos de sus miembros tenían los ojos de ese color.

Así Mía se entero que los Malfoy se casaron de forma tradicional después de una boda normal, que Cissa y Lucius tuvieron 6 ataduras y Draco y Tory 5 ataduras, que nadie lo sabia pero ellos estaba bien con que no se supiera, aunque entendían por que Mía prefería que se supiese y así marcar territorio por así decirlo. Pronto fue la hora de irse a preparar para el baile por lo que se retiraron a sus habitaciones, menos Mía que fue a la habitación de sus padres a prepararse, pues era tradición que el novio la esperase en la fiesta, y así se separaron.

Cuando Mía llego a la habitación de sus padres vio que aun le quedaban 3 horas para prepararse y estaba tan agotada que decidió acostarse aunque solo fueran 30 minutos, pero quedo profundamente dormida.

Mía comenzó a despertarse, escuchando voces alrededor.

“amor, no es normal, ella lleva días muy cansada, estoy muy preocupada, y si el ritual de adopción la mermo o quizá su sangre rechace la nuestras..” en ese momento se escucho un sollozo y otra voz que respondia “cara…. No pienses eso, ella es nuestra hija se siente así, su sangre no rechazaría la nuestra. Yo también estoy preocupado pero ella me ha dicho que si sigue así después de la boda se mirará, pero si quedas más tranquila cuando la fiesta este acabando hablare con Pedro y Sofia para que se queden a dormir y la miren, Sev también estaba muy preocupado por lo que nos apoyara en esto, también podemos hablar con Li Chen y que la mire también no perdemos nada..”

Mia medio adormilada “mama, papa … mmm sois vosotros” pero antes de que puedan responder ella salta de la cama “mierda, que hora es me quede dormida” y abre los ojos para ver a Benedita abrazada a Lorenzo y los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, y poco a poco su cerebro comienza a procesar lo que ha oído “ oh mama, papa lo siento” corre hacia ellos cuando se paraliza al darse cuenta como los ha nombrado, no nonno y nana sino mama y papa, se da cuenta que lleva ya años pensando en ellos como mama y papa y que quizá con la adopción inconscientemente, levanta la mirada y susurra “ lo siento, quizá no debí llamaros así, yo..” pero antes de que pueda continuar se encuentra abrazada por los otros dos mientras Benedita le acaricia la cara y le dice “ niña tonta, nos has hecho la pareja mas feliz del mundo, no podíamos pedir una hija mejor, y me encanta que me llames mama” y con eso la abrazo y se pusieron las dos a llorar mientras un Lorenzo también lloroso las abrazaba y decía “ se supone que los hombres no lloran pero el ser llamado papa por la mejor hija mientras la tengo entre mis brazos con la mujer que hace años es la dueña de mi corazón es sin duda un momento en el que un hombre se puede permitir llorar” así estuvieron un rato los tres abrazados disfrutando del momento,y acabaron sentados en el sofá que había en la habitación los tres juntos antes de que nadie empezase a hablar.

La primera en hablar fue Mía “ mama, papa yo os escuche hablar, estáis preocupados por mi, se que llevo unos días muy cansada y entiendo vuestra preocupación y si con que me vean a la noche os quedáis más tranquilos, hablare yo misma para que me miren” con eso Benedita y Lorenzo volvieron a abrazarla y Lorenzo le dijo “ amor nos dejarías infinitamente mas tranquilos, y a tu madre le quitarías de la cabeza que la adopción tuvo algo que ver” Mía asintió con la cabeza y todos se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Benedita dijo “hora de prepararse solo tenemos 40 minutos y debemos lucir mejor que nunca, obremos magia” dijo con una sonrisa y así se pusieron manos a la obra.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling

Ya en el salón de baile Lorenzo, Severus y los Malfoy recibían a los invitados, que eran muchos y muy variados mientras Lorenzo les iba dando pequeñas indicaciones de los mas importantes, como por ejemplo la familia valdés que controlaban la exportación de polvos floo de toda Sudamérica con central en Venezuela, la familia Mendoza que era la máxima productora de vinos de América con central en Chile, la familia Romero con la mayor empresa de pociones del continente desde su central en Perú , los Montenegro de Mexico los mayores productores de chocolate tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle, así siguió nombrando familias o periodistas, Severus ya no seguía el ritmo pero tanto Cissa como Tory le dijeron que no se preocupara que ya ellas lo tenían controlado cosa que Sev no les negaría, ya que eran las perfectas anfitrionas inglesas.

Llevaban ya 15 minutos en el salón de baile que era impresionante con grandes puertas acristaladas abiertas que daban a una gran terraza que se encontraba en la cima de un acantilado todo iluminado y decorado exquisitamente, además de que había cientos de sirvientes y elfos que no dejaban nada al azar, pero Sev estaba poniéndose nervioso no había ni rastro de su futura esposa, y ya todos los invitados estaban aquí, incluyendo a los maestros de Hogwarts y las otras escuelas mágicas, también vio a Zafra y su familia junto con Ricardo que fue el que los interrumpió en Castelo y una mujer mulata de ojos verdes impresionante que le dijo Cissa que era Lucrecia la amiga de Mía.

Cuando ya casi había decidido ir por ellas, se abrieron las puertas del piso superior y dio paso a Benedita que fue presentada por uno de los sirvientes aunque severus casi no oía nada solo pendiente de la puerta, noto cuando Cissi se puso a su lado y le susurro “ han hecho un autentico revuelo al ser presentada como cabeza de la familia Dourado y Señora de Cassini, su matrimonio ya no es un secreto pero además viste el dorado en su vestido de oro lo que la marca como la cabeza de familia y los diamantes rojos que la marcan como la mujer del cabeza de Cassini, asique si siguiesen las tradiciones que me dijo Lorenzo, Hermione tendría que ir en cobre y con diamantes blancos ….” 

Severus dejo de escuchar solo podía ver la diosa que salía por la puerta con sus rizos en parte recogidos pero también sueltos hasta la cintura, enfundada en un vestido de color cobre oscuro digno de una princesa, con el corpiño de diamantes que brillaban en diferentes tonos a la luz, a juego con el collar y los prendedores del pelo, de repente noto como le daban un codazo no supo si Draco o Lucius y rápidamente se acerco a las escaleras, haciendo una reverencia beso la mano de Mía y la miro a los ojos, su perdición esas pozas ambar brillaban casi en dorado con la luz y los reflejos, suerte que Lorenzo hablo para sacarlos de su trance.

“ Les presento a todos a nuestra hija Jean Benedita Dourado Cassini y nuestra heredera” hizo una pausa por toda la algarabía montada por su anuncio, sin duda habían sacudido la clase alta Americana y mundial con este anuncio junto con el de su matrimonio, continuó “ y les presento a su prometido y mañana esposo Severus Azael Prince-Snape de la casa Prince de Glocestershire en Inglaterra”. 

Cuando dijo esto Hermione frunció el ceño, no sabía ni donde se situaba la casa Prince ni que poseía su marido así como el tampoco sabía que poseía ella, deberían hablar y si podía ser mañana antes de la boda mejor no quería tener secretos con él pero antes de tener tiempo para pensar más se vio arrastrada a la pista de baile por Sev que era un gran bailarín y ya no paró bailo por lo menos más de 20 bailes antes de poder escabullirse, estaba agotada necesitaba sentarse, no sabia que pasaba y entendía el nerviosismo de sus padres ella nunca estuvo tan agotada, estaba en esos pensamientos sentada en una silla en la terraza cuando alguien se le acerco “ Jean, estas bien?” Mía levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga Sofia y su marido Pedro mirándola preocupados. Ella sacudió la cabeza negando y los miró con los ojos en lágrimas mientras les decía “ no se que me pasa llevo unos días desde el desastre de la reserva que estoy agotada,duermo pero no me doy recuperado, podrías mirarme?” y con eso se puso a llorar abrazada a Sofia que en ese momento dijo “Pedro voy a llevar a Jean arriba, avisa a Severus y sus padres que la vamos a revisar” y con eso desaparecieron arriba mientras Pedro buscaba a los otros para hablar sobre Jean, el estaba muy preocupado Jean estuvo siempre con él mientras conquistaba a Sofia y el la quería como una hermana, era raro su agotamiento hubo momentos de más trabajo que no se cansaba tanto.

Los encontró rápidamente por suerte estaban juntos en un grupo no muy grande Severus, Lorenzo, Benedita, Los Malfoy y un hombre de raza oriental bastante mayor con una mujer que parecía inglesa de unos 60 o 70 años. Pedro se acerco y les dijo “ siento molestar, pero necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente sobre Jean” el caos se desato Sev lo agarro por las solapas y fue rápidamente detenido por Draco mientras Benedita se giró hacia Lorenzo, Lucius fue el que consiguió poner calma y dijo “habla por favor donde esta Mía no la veo desde hace un rato” pedro suspiro y dijo “ esta arriba con Sofia, vine a buscarlos pues no se encuentra bien, dice que desde hace días esta agotada y decidimos mirarla sin perder tiempo..” antes de que acabase Sev se había soltado y subía las escaleras de dos en dos, Li cheng y Poppy se giraron hacia Lorenzo y ofrecieron su ayuda para mirarla a lo que Lorenzo asintió y se giraba para ir cuando dudó, Tory se dio cuenta del problema y dijo “ vayan todos con ellos, nosotros dijo señalando a Draco, nos encargamos de la fiesta, no se preocupen” Lorenzo le dio una sonrisa y todos subieron a la habitación de Mía con el corazón en un puño.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso y aquí tenéis otro capítulo y tengo otro casi terminado que estoy con corrección y si termino lo subiré al final del día, por toda la espera que os hice pasar hoy capítulo doble.

Al entrar en la habitación de Mía la encontraron tumbada en un gran sofá frente a las cristaleras que daban al océano Atlántico, con la cabeza en las piernas de Sofia que pasaba sus manos por los rizos de Mía mientras le susurraba algo que no podían oir.

El primero en ir corriendo fue Sev que agarro a Mía sentándola en su regazo y besándola suavemente mientras ella estallaba en lágrimas, Sev le susurro “ amor no llores, no pasa nada, deja que te miren será una tontería” aunque Sev estaba profundamente preocupado por su estado de salud.

Lorenzo se acerco y le dijo “ Mi niña, tumbate en la cama y deja que Pedro, Poppy y Li Chen te miren y podamos saber que pasa para luego decidir que va a pasar”

Así Mía se acostó en la cama con Lorenzo y Benedita a su izquierda y Sev en la cabecera, mientras que Cissa, Lucius y Sofia estaban a sus pies y dejaban el lado derecho para los tres especialistas. 

Poppy y Pedro tenían el rostro serio y preocupado mientras que Li chen estaba relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa y fue esta sonrisa la que hizo que Mía le dijese “Nǐ kàn qǐlái xiàng chī lǎoshǔ de māo”( pareces el gato que se comió el ratón” a lo que el estallo en carcajadas y le dijo “Nà jiàn xiǎoshì shì yīnwèi wǒ zhīdào nǐ bù zhīdào de shìqíng”( eso pequeña es por que se algo que tu no sabes) pero antes de que pudiesen seguir con su conversación Sev estalló “ bueno ahora si pueden compartir los chistes con los demás de la habitación que no dominamos el idioma sería genial” dijo girando sus ojos lo que hizo estallar a la habitación en carcajadas, liberando así la tensión que todos tenían.

“Es sólo una suposición, pero no es mala así que no esteís angustiados, primero hagamos un chequeo y luego iremos viendo , si les parece bien hagan el chequeo ustedes ya que mi medicina es tradicional y podría interferir” dijo Li chen pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después, cuando Pedro y Poppy sacaron las varitas y las apuntaron a Hermione, un haz de poder mágico salió del cuerpo de Hermione lanzando lejos de la cama a Poppy,Pedro, Sofia y Li chen mientras que al resto solo los traspasó, esto dejo a todos confusos en la habitación mientras Mía estaba en Sock.

“jajaja lo que me imaginaba” dijo Li chen mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a poppy a levantarse.

El resto seguía con cara confundida, mientras Mía se tocaba el estomago y decía “No puede ser, solo … yo .. nosotros” Sev la giro hacia el “ el que no puede ser amor, mientras que tu y Li chen saben el resto seguimos en la más completa oscuridad” los ojos de Mía se llenaron de lágrimas asustando a todos “Oh amor, lo siento no era como esperaba que fuera y espero que…” pero por el llanto Mía no pudo seguir y mientras Sev la calmaba.

Benedita se giró hacia Li chen aun agarrando una mano de Mía “Por favor que es?".

“Vas a ser abuela” dijo Li chen con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se fijaba en el rostro sorprendido de los demás de la habitación.

Severus entre el susurro de palabras a Mía escuchó las palabras de Li chen y en una bruma comenzó a procesar las palabras en el cerebro cuando todo hizo clic, él iba a ser papá.

Sev miró a los ojos a Mía “Tú, mmm yo , nosotros…” Mía sonrió al verlo tan nervioso pero no sabía como ella sintió que todo iba a estar bien que él estaba feliz “ si amor, vamos a ser papas”.

Ahí se desató el caos, Benedita y Lorenzo lloraban y los abrazaban, mientras Lucius y Narcisa se unían al grupo para los besos y abrazos, tanto Pedro como Sofía, Poppy y Li chen aprovecharon para salir de la habitación y dejar a la familia sola para que pudiesen festejar.

Cuando se calmaron la primera en preguntar fue Benedita “Oh amor estoy feliz, pero aun estoy preocupada eso no explica el poder que lanzó a unos cuantos por la habitación, y tu cansancio extremo”. Con estas palabras las caras volvieron a caer en tristeza y confusión.

“No mama, es cierto” dijo Mía con una sonrisa y sin perderse las lagrimas de Benedita por el uso de mama “sentaros en la cama y dejar que os cuente mis suposiciones, pero tened en cuenta que son eso suposiciones”.

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron alrededor de ella y Sev que estaban en el centro de la cama.

“Haber por donde empiezo, el cansancio extremo es por que no es sólo un bebe” dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

“Vamos a tener más de uno” dijo Sev con voz sorprendida y alegre mientras la cogía de los brazos y la acercaba para darle un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

Narcisa lloraba en los brazos de Lucius mientras pensaba en que sus hijos se criarían juntos, la verdad estaba feliz.

Lorenzo besaba a Benedita mientras los dos lloraban y se giro para Mía “ Oh hija mía nos has dado el mayor regalo que podemos pedir. Una familia”

Pero fue Lucius el que hizo la pregunta que nadie había pensado “ dos o más?” con esto todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Mía mientras la miraban expectantes.

Ella negó con la cabeza “ no lo sé, aunque creo que más de dos por el cansancio y el poder mágico”

“Porque el estallido y porque alejo a algunas personas?” preguntó Cissa.

“ Eso es un estudio que hicimos cuando estuve en China, los embarazos múltiples suelen producir magos y brujas muy poderosos, aunque eran muy extraños, ya que la madre solía fallecer por los síntomas que tenemos nostras ahora” dijo Mía con una sonrisa a Cissa mientras seguía “pero esos síntomas ahora están controlados, con pociones y el ejercicio que hay de transferencia de magia, pero también nos dimos cuenta que ya muestran poder en el vientre de la madre y si siente amenaza reaccionan, eso fue lo que paso ellos pensaron que me intentaban atacar y reaccionaron expulsando a los que no consideran familia” todos estaban asimilando esta explicación.

“Pero nosotros no somos familia de sangre” dijo Cissa confundida.

“Seguro?, Lucius es hermano de sangre de Severus tras el ritual, al igual que mis padres de mí, Sev es su padre y lo reconocen como tal y por lo tanto Lucius es su tío, y ya se estas pensando que como te reconocieron a ti, piensa Cissa, si veo que te diste cuenta sus bebes ellos lo reconocen como familia y a ti por ser su madre” dijo Mía con una sonrisa y volvió a hablar “Mora” y con plop apareció su elfa de confianza “ Podrías traerme las pociones de embarazo múltiple que quedan en mi gabinete por favor?” y con un plop mora desapareció volviendo en unos minutos con las pociones, que Mía tomo rápidamente.

Después de seguir con la charla sobre bebes sobre un rato y cuando las pociones ya empezaban a hacer efecto decidieron bajar y seguir con la fiesta, que estaba en pleno apogeo y gracias a Draco y Tory nadie los había echado en falta.


	68. Chapter 68

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron en sus habitaciones del rancho, tarde y nerviosos, hoy era el gran día.

“Mmmm Sev si sigues así nos perderemos el desayuno” susurro Mía que estaba tumbada sobre su vientre mientras Sev le daba un masaje en la espalda y piernas.

Sev se inclinó acercándose a su oído le susurro “y sería tan malo amor?”

“mmm no no lo sería” dijo Mía con una sonrisa cuando noto que Sev se levantaba de repente a la vez que la levantaba a ella y decía “ si si lo sería tienes que comer, ahora no eres tu sola y yo debo cuidarte, nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar, quiero ver si llego el profeta diario y si salio la noticia de nuestra boda hoy”

Así se vistieron y bajaron al patio donde estaban todos ya desayunando en diferentes mesas, ellos fueron a sentarse con sus padres y Cissa y Lucius en una mesa.

“Hermano sin duda tienes a toda Inglaterra mágica preguntándose con que hechizaste a una mujer tan guapa y rica, mira la portada del diario del profeta y de el quisquilloso, luego mira el de corazón de bruja y luego los americanos, aun no revise el resto del mundo aunque creo que apareces en todos” dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

“Bueno sería lo normal, los Dourado son muy conocidos en todo el mundo, ya que nuestros intereses tocan todos los continentes, lo mismo pasa con los Cassini y si tienes en cuenta que Jean en su propia persona también tiene una fortuna que toca 4 de 5 continentes es normal esa expectación” dijo Benedita con una sonrisa.

Sev y Mía cogieron el profeta diario y vieron en portada una foto que habían dado a la prensa de los dos bailando y sonriéndose además de una gran interrogación que ponía quien es la bella mujer que se convertirá en lady Prince?, además de un gran titular Cassini y Dourado unidos en matrimonio y tienen una hija y heredera, que mas nos perdimos con sus cierres de fronteras? .Todo esto y mas en la pag 6., en el Quisquilloso era un anuncio del baile y la futura boda y felicitaciones a la pareja mientras resumían quien y que hizo Sev en su vida y se preguntaban por la heredera Dourado Cassini, en corazón de bruja hablaban del compromiso y la boda de hoy y sobre que poción había creado Sev para enamorar a esa mujer bella y rica o si acaso era un matrimonio arreglado.

“ Bastardos, pienso denunciarlos en cuanto este en Inglaterra” dijo Sev enfadado con el ceño fruncido.

“ Dejalo estar, no merece la pena” dijo Mía con una sonrisa “Nosotros sabemos la verdad”.

“Y las americanas que ponen? Mama, papa ya las leísteis?” pregunto Mía mientras seguía desayunando.

“ si ya las leímos, informan sobre nuestro matrimonio secreto, sobre ti y sobre tu aparición repentina hace unos años, sobre como tienes la tez de los Dourado y el pelo de los Cassini pero en general son muy respetuosos” dijo Benedita con una sonrisa.

Y Mía tenía que reconocer que no mentían su piel se había bronceado desde la adopción de sangre y su pelo brillaba en tonos caramelo deslizándose en su espalda en bellos rizos, color típico de los Cassini, ella sabía que ocurriría con la adopción con sangre pero estaba feliz de parecerse a sus padres, no se arrepentía de nada.

“Veo que te encuentras mejor querida” dijo Lucius mirando a Mía.

“Si la verdad, tomando las pociones y hoy a la mañana hemos empezado con los ejercicios de traspaso de poder y la verdad es que me siento mejor que nunca” dijo Mía “ pero mama, necesitare que hagas más pociones con Sev, por que al estar tomándolas las tres se me acabaran en unas semanas, y yo no podre hacerlas por los vapores que pueden afectar a los bebes”

“Oh amor, por su puesto ya lo pensé y hoy mismo empece con alguna de ellas, tu no te preocupes por nada” dijo Benedita mientras le daba a Mia pequeños golpes con su mano en el brazo.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo mas, este es mas largo de lo habitual, espero compense la espera, la verdad me costo un poco realizar este. Espero que os guste.

“Bueno querida hora de despedirte de tu amado, hasta la hora de la ceremonia, si es una ceremonia tradicional será tradicional en todo” dijo Lorenzo ofreciéndole la mano a Mía que se giro le dio un beso suave en los labios a Sev y tomó la mano de su padre y junto a su madre se retiraron hacia las habitaciones.

“mmm, Severus hay algunas diferencias de nuestra boda tradicional y su boda tradicional, lo sabes verdad?” pregunto Cissa mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

“mm si Mía me comento algo ayer” dijo Sev distraído, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mía bajar en una bata de seda blanca que relucía pareciendo perlas.

Cuando llego a junto de él le dijo “amor tenemos algo de lo que hablar, tenemos 30 minutos antes de que tenga que irme, así que no me interrumpas empezaré yo . Ayer cuando te anunciaron me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del otro en lo que se refiere a propiedades y creo que es justo que antes de casarnos dejemos esto en claro, sabes sobre mis empresas,así que ahí no hay nada que decir, en cuanto a propiedades tengo una casa en Rio de Janeiro, el rancho, una casa en Cuba cerca de varadero, Una en Acapulco Mexico, una en Puerto Rico en la isla de Vieques, Un ático en New york, una hacienda en Napa California, Una casa en Gokayama en Japon, Un rancho en Australia cerca de Perth y una en Senegal cerca de Kayar y el lago rosa”

Mía suspiro hizo una pausa para continuar mirando la cara sorprendida de los que estaban en la mesa y Draco ,Tory y Minerva que se habían unido a ellos, pero antes de que hablaran decidió continuar “ esas son propiedades mágicas, pero tengo propiedades muggles aunque casi todas en Europa, Como Condesa de Durham, poseo una mansión en el condado, una casa en Londres, una en Edimburgo y otra en Bath además de las empresas y acciones en muchas otras que tenía mi abuelo, respecto al marquesado de Tremor viene con una casa en la zona del Bierzo, otra en Madrid, otra en Cádiz, y otra en A coruña todas ellas en España, así como una en Marraketch, y otra en la toscana italiana, luego en Inglaterra una casa en Londres, en Brighton y en Manchester, además de muchas acciones en diversas empresas. Creo que eso sería todo más o menos” dijo Mía con una sonrisa trémula, mientras miraba la cara en blanco de Sev que estaba conmocionado con todo lo que se suponía que era de ella, pero aun y asi se aclaro la garganta antes de decirle “ amor eso es un puñado, y por lo que deduzco no hablas de los Cassini, ni los Dourado?” y vio como Mía negaba con la cabeza.

“Dios santo mujer, como logras llevar todo eso es lo único que me preocupa, ya sabes que tengo Prince Manor en Glocestershire con una gran cantidad de terreno y pueblos, tengo una compañía de pociones, así como patentes en unas cuantas, además de varios negocios con Lucius muy diversos y participaciones en gran cantidad de empresas, tengo un ático en Londres, un ático en Paris y una casa en Grecia en la isla de Ikaria y esas son mis propiedades y negocios que como ves no se comparan a los tuyos” dijo Sev mientras levantaba una mano para acariciarla pues se había quedado pensativa.

“Sabes quien es el dueño del bosque de Dean?” preguntó Mía de repente para luego decir “ es igual es una tontería, no debería…” pero Sev la corto diciendo “ si lo sé porque querrías saberlo?” ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas antes de decirle “ quise comprarlo hace un año o así, fue el bosque donde estuvimos a la carrera antes de ser capturados y llevados a Malfoy manor.” Suspiro antes de continuar “era donde mis padres me llevaban a acampar cuando era pequeña y siempre soñaba con comprarlo y hacer una casa para vivir allí solo un sueño pero cuando intente comprarlo, lo rechazaron tajantemente sin ni siquiera dejarme hacer una oferta por eso preguntaba, por si lo conocías y podías interceder” dijo Mía mientras veía como todos los de la mesa estallaban en carcajadas.

Cuando Sev se recupero sonriendo le dijo “ me parece que tienes tu sueño cumplido amor, yo soy el dueño y Price manor se encuentra allí, puedes decorarla como quieras o si prefieres tirarla y volverla a hacer es mi regalo para ti”

Mía jadeo asombrada mientras miraba a Sev con lágrimas, “era tuyo el bosque de Dean, tu casa esta en fidelio por eso no la vimos, por eso no vendiste” Mía se paro para besarlo antes de girarse para correr escaleras arriba.

Lucius negaba con la cabeza sonriendo “Hermano eso es suerte, el mejor regalo de boda que podías darle y no tuviste que hacer nada para conseguirlo”

“oh querido deja de martirizar a tu hermano, tu tampoco te esforzaste mucho en nuestra boda” dijo Cissa sonriendo antes de continuar “Bueno nosotras os dejamos queridos, vamos con Mía a prepararnos y ayudarla” y con eso ella y Tory subieron por las escaleras dejando a los hombres solos.

“Lu,Draco Gracias por estar aquí, por..” Sev se aclaro la garganta tratando de continuar, tenía la garganta rígida y seca pero antes de que pudiera continuar Draco habló “no , padrino somos una familia estamos ahí el uno para el otro y tu has estado ahí mas que nadie, protegiéndome de un loco en lo que pudiste, y a veces recibiendo castigos por mi, ahora quiero pensar que nos toca vivir tranquilos y en paz” mientras palmeaba un brazo de Sev y Lu le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y le decía “ Juntos como una familia hermano, te acuerdas lo que dijimos siempre, la familia es lo más importante, y nuestros hijos se criaran juntos, aprenderán que son familia y a cuidarse unos a otros.”

El día pasó en un borrón y cuando Sev se quiso dar cuenta estaba vestido y descalzo como se debe en las bodas tradicionales en el circulo sin cerrar que se encontraba entre los arboles del extremo norte del rancho, nervioso acompañado por Draco y Lucius con un montón de gente esperando por la novia.

“Tranquilo, padrino ya no queda nada relajate” le decía Draco pero el no podía parar, hoy se casaba con la mujer de su vida que por encima lo iba a convertir en padre en menos de 9 meses, era como si la navidad llegase temprano este año. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando levanto la vista para encontrarse con una diosa montada en un Griffo blanco, estaba bellísima el vestido marcaba todas sus curvas y destacaba el color de su piel, se fijo en los adornos de occamy en la joyería y el pelo. Pero el no se fijo en las dos mujeres que la acompañaban el solo tenia ojos para ella. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando ella entro en el circulo y no supo quien o cuando lo cerraron antes de girarse para ver a un hombre pequeño y muy anciano que era quien oficiaría la ceremonia.

“Que cada persona aquí reunida llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de la inspiración.Tomemos unos momentos para ponernos en armonía con esta presencia para poder abrirnos del todo hacia la importancia de este momento y este lugar.(viendo como magia salía de los cuerpos de todos los invitados hacia el circulo en el que se encontraba la pareja con sus familias directas y el oficiante) Severus y Jean acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia y libremente?

“Así es” dijeron Sev y Mía a la vez.

“Honraremos ahora los cuatro puntos cardinales de nuestro mundo para que dentro de su poder bendigan a esta pareja” dijo el oficiante mientras se acercaba a la pareja para ir acompañándola por los puntos cardinales llendo primero al Este en el cual se encontraba Draco con tres de las cintas de unión y el oficiante comenzó “Espíritus del Este, espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento (ahí draco ató su primer lazo el de pelo de veela)A través de tiempos de incertidumbre (ató el siguiente de escamas de occamy), a través de los vientos del cambio ( ató el último lazo de draco el de seda de acromantula) Todavía os amareis y os honrareis?.

Y Sev y Mía responde a la vez “Sí lo haré”.

¡Entonces que los poderes del este os bendigan! Que encontréis la libertad que hay en el vuelo y el aire libre que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada ráfaga de viento. Y así miraron las manos en las que tenían atadas las 3 cintas y vieron como las 3 se fundían en su piel ganándose el jadeo de la multitud porque en una sola sentada tenían 3 ataduras.

¡Espíritus del sur, Espíritus del fuego mostrarnos vuestro poder! En las llamas de vuestra pasión( y ahí Lucius que era el Sur ato la cinta de magma de volcán) y cuando estas comiencen a decaer(ata la de oro) y cuando los fuegos de la pasión renazcan mas fuerte (ata la cinta de plata) ¿todavía os amareis y respetareis?

Sev y Mía “Sí lo haré”

¡Entonces que los poderes del sur os bendigan! Que juntos vayáis por el camino de la pasión el coraje y la vitalidad.Llenando vuestros corazones y hogar del calor del fuego. Y volvieron a ver como los 3 se fundían en sus manos.

¡Espíritus del Oeste, Espíritus del agua, ofrecernos vuestra energía que fluye a través de las corrientes de agua salvaje o tranquila (y así Tory ató la cinta de Lutana), del basto océano ingobernable (ato la cinta de perlas vírgenes) y de los pozos profundos y serenos de emoción( y ató la cinta de amatistas).¿Todavía os amareis y os honrareis?

Sev y Mía “Sí lo haré”

¡Entonces que los poderes del Oeste os bendigan!Que juntos tejéis y mezcléis vuestra pasión y deseos fluyendo como la marea de los océanos y que llene vuestra vida de amor. Y las tres cintas se volvieron a fundir, llenando el aire de jadeos y susúrros pues hacía mucho tiempo de una pareja con 9 cintas.

¡Espíritus del Norte déjanos sentir vuestra certeza! Dádnos vuestra seguridad a través de tiempos fríos( y así Cissa ato el pelo de unicornio), con restricciones(ató el pelo de puma), cuando los problemas parezcan inamovibles (y ató el pelo de nundu) ¿Todavia os amareis y os honrareis?

Sev y Mía “Sí lo haré”

¡Entonces que los poderes del Norte os bendigan! Que juntos echéis raíces en la tierra dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte. Que vuestras vidas juntos sean ricas con fertilidad y de sus frutos.Y como paso anteriormente se fundieron las tres cintas pero esta vez un resplandor dorado salio de las manos y se formaron seis figuras etéreas como los fantasmas desplazando al sacerdote a un lado se pararon frente a los novios antes de decir:

“Oh mis queridos, sois nuestros representantes mas fieles, yo soy la diosa madre Dea Dama, a ti mi hija te di el símbolo de la magia, hiciste bien tu trabajo en la tierra, sufriste mucho, mas de lo que me gustaría que sufriera mi hija por manos de los hombres,has demostrado ser digna de los afectos que pusimos en ti y tu compañero también es digno de nuestra admiración y coraje, ha vivido demasiado en la oscuridad y es hora de que la luz le llegue también a el, por eso os damos nuestra bendición y para que les conste a los humanos hace siglos de nuestra aparición pero esta pareja es nuestra elegida y esta bajo nuestra protección, yo soy la diosa Dea Dama,(otra figura avanzó) yo soy la diosa Epona y os doy mi bendición, (otra figura mas masculina ) yo soy el dios Cernunos y os doy mi bendición (otra figura femenina) yo soy la diosa Morrigan y os doy mi bendición,(otra figura femenina avanzo) yo soy la diosa Dagda y os doy mi bendición (por ultimo la ultima figura muy masculina y con un martillo al hombro) yo soy el dios Sucellus y os doy mi bendición, y os proclamo marido y mujer aquí en la tierra de los humanos como en la de los dioses y que en vuestra vida y la de vuestros descendientes, así pues que nuestra palabra se propague para proteger a nuestra pareja elegida”.

“Pero antes de irnos”dijo Dea Dama y avanzo junto a Epona poniendo ambas las manos en el vientre de Mía dijeron a la vez como uno solo “ Bendecimos a estos pequeños para que crezcan fuertes y sanos, y sean poderosos tanto o mas que sus padres pues alguno de ellos será nuestro estandarte en esta tierra” se giraron y fueron a junto de Cissa y también pusieron las manos en su vientre haciendo que Cissa llorase antes de que le dijeran “Tranquila hija mía, has sufrido suficiente, bendecimos a estos pequeños para que crezcan sanos y fuerte y sean tanto o mas poderosos que sus padres, es hora de que encuentres toda la felicidad que perdiste estos años” y con eso se giraron y fueron a Tory repitiendo la bendición en su estomago pero lo mas impactante es cuando se abrieron camino y fueron junto a Sofía y Pedro y repitieron lo mismo a Sofía que estaba impactada y negando diciendo que ella no que no podía estar que tenía una enfermedad que era estéril mientras lloraba apoyándose en pedro “Oh querida y quien es mas poderoso lo humano y terrenal o nosotros los dioses, si las diosas de la fertilidad decimos que estas embarazada, lo estas y ya no tendrás problemas para concebir, es nuestro deseo y nuestro premio por las vidas salvadas en tu profesión y con tu amistad desinteresada” y así se giraron y regresaron al circulo con los otros dioses antes girarse y decir “Nuestra palabra fue dicha y nuestra bendición a los aquí presentes, en la boda de nuestros elegidos” y así igual que vinieron se fueron dejando a una multitud totalmente muda y paralizada.


End file.
